


Heichou's Spawn

by EreriSquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Mpreg, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?Ships- Ereri and slight JearminIn progress
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 34
Kudos: 127





	1. The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to 'Heichou's Spawn'
> 
> WARNING!- This contains swearing because of Levi's potty mouth! 
> 
> Levi will already know his bloodline to make the story work. Please enjoy it!

It has been a week since the capture of Annie Leonhart from the Survey Corps, well she mainly froze herself in crystal to evade capture. The female titan shifter had claimed so many lives in a course of 24hrs! From the scouting mission outside the walls to innocent people who lived in the city. Not only did she murder a ton of scouts, but Levi's Squad as well- Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo- But Eren survived but only just, thanks to Mikasa and Levi saving his life. Eren had blamed himself for the deaths of his scouts and Levi's squad, he has never cried so much in his life since they all came back from that failed mission outside the walls. He knows that Levi got badly injured when he tried to save Eren from Annie's titan mouth. In that past week, Levi has been cooped up in his office, going over reports and to rest his injury due to Erwin's orders. He was grieving in his own way after the loss of his squad.

It was dinner time and the mess hall was filled up with the scouts. It was still silent in there after a week, people have lost their friends and family, they have every right to be silent. Eren was sitting at his local table with his friends and adopted sister- Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Reiner and Bertholdt- Eren's sea-green eyes looked over to his left, looking at the higher ranks table. It was the Levi Squad table. Where they use to sit with Levi at every meal but now...it was empty. No more seeing Oluo biting his tongue, Petra giggling, Eld and Gunther having an arm wrestle for the last slice of bread. Eren had never felt so guilty in his life! Not since his mother got eaten by the smiling titan 5 years ago. Every scout member had refused to sit at the table for that reason or Levi will come and slit their throats if they did. Then he heard a small chuckle, he looked up to see Armin and Jean having a deep conversation. Eren had noticed they both looked a little flustered, he heard from Reiner that both Armin and Jean got real close during the mission. Eren was happy to see his best friend happy. You have to be during these times.

Eren sighed, pushing his dinner plate in Sasha's direction. "Here Sasha, I'm not hungry"

Sasha being...well, Sasha. She took Eren's full plate of food and started to eat it down. "Thanks Eren!"

"How can you not be hungry?" Mikasa questioned, popping some bread into her mouth. "You haven't eat properly since we all came back"

Eren looked over at Mikasa with a sigh, he got up from the bench and brushed off his pants. He's been really worried about Levi this past week. "I'm just...worried about Corporal, he's refused to come out of his office. I know his squad died because of me and he got hurt! It's all my fault!"

Christa's baby blue eyes looked over at her friend, she felt bad for Eren. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you. You did what you thought was best. Why don't you make his favourite tea? Maybe it might make him feel better?"

Eren gulped. Petra was the only one who could make Levi's tea perfect, he had watched her do it loads of times before...time to put it to the test. He nodded at that idea, he bided his friends good night and made his way to the kitchen. All of the cooks had gone for the night, that left Eren alone to think and make Levi's tea. He went into one of cupboards and pulled out a tray, a tea pot and Levi's favourite china cup. He placed the items on the table and then he grabbed a pot to fill it with water. Eren gently walked over to the fire and let the pot boil with water until it was hot. Grabbing the tea pot, he poured the boiling water into it and grabbing a black tea bag, putting it into the tea pot. Then, he pulled out a small plate and put on 2 small loafs of bread in case Levi was hungry, along with a knife, butter and jam. And then he put a small tray of sugar and a small pint of milk, poor Eren couldn't remember if Levi had milk and sugar with his tea.

'Sorry Petra...I'm such a failure' Eren thought sadly, wiping a lone tear that escaped his eye.

Grabbing the tray handles, he left the kitchen and started to make his way to Levi's office. Eren saw that the scouts must of went to bed to sleep or to chill till curfew. Luckily, everyone has a free day tomorrow as Saturday and Sundays was everyone's days off to go and see families or friends. Once Eren had made it to the door, he felt nervous. Not only was Levi his superior...he also had a crush on his captain. Yes, Eren is gay and he has been since his first day of training. He gulped in fear as he knocked on the door.

"Name and reason?" Said a gruff voice on the other side, it sounded like a choking sob.

"E-Eren Jaeger sir!" Eren squeaked out, the tray was slightly shaking in his hands. "I-I brought you some tea!"

On that note, the door had opened revealing Levi Ackerman. Eren had gaped slightly at Levi's look. Levi's eye's were more darker than normal from the lack of sleep, more pale, his grey eyes were blotchy and red along with dried up tear tracks on his face. Looks like he has been crying for a long while. Levi looked at him with an emotionless face as always. "You gonna come in or what, brat?"

Eren shook his head and walked his way in the tray, into a spotless clean office...no surprise there, but Eren could smell bleach and it was really strong. "Where did you want the tray, sir?"

"Just put it on the table with my reports" Levi muttered. Eren placed the tray where he was told to put it. He saw that Levi had limped his way to his chair to finish his reports. His grey eyes looked at Eren, glaring slightly. "Are you done here or did you wanna take a shit in my bathroom?"

Eren blushed up slightly, that hurt a little. He gulped. "He-Heichou" he started. "I wanna say I'm...I'm sorry"

This made the shorter male look up at Eren with confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Tears swelled up in Eren's eyes. He had refused to look at Levi, he felt his knees break way as he sat on the clean floor, crying into his hands. Sobs escaped his mouth as he cried his heart out. "I'm sorry!" He cried out. "It's all my fault that everyone is dead! It's my fault your whole squad died! And you got hurt to save me!" He cried out some more from the pain he had felt. "It's all my fucking fault!"

Levi's tea was soon forgotten, he got up from his chair and looked down at the brat on the floor. "Eren...Come and take a walk with me"

Eren just nodded. He got up from the floor as he continued to sniffle some more and wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. The warm tea was soon forgotten as he followed his captain out of the room. Levi locked it up and they both started to walk around the HQ until they got outside, near a lone cabin where they keep spare equipment for missions. Both males were silent until they got there. The moon and stars shown brightly on this night, making it even more beautiful. Levi went and sat on the top stair of the cabin being careful of his leg while Eren sat on the bottom step.

"Eren" Levi started, making the dark brown haired teen to look at him. "It's not your fault, it was that blonde bitch. That shit, is the reason why everyone is dead" Looking down at the teen, he saw that Eren was listening to him now. "Plus, I'm the one who left you in the hands of my squad. You are under my care and I failed...I'm the reason why my squad is dead"

Eren had refused to think that Levi is to blame. He was Humanity's Last Hope and Levi was Humanity's Strongest Soldier but Eren had learned that not everyone can be saved. Everyone is putting their faith in Eren but it's getting everyone killed! "Heichou" Eren said quietly. Now he knew why Levi was cooped up in his office...Captain Levi had been crying, grieving for the loss of his squad. Eren quickly brush a tear that had escaped Levi's eye but he kept his hand on his cheek. Eren didn't know what he was doing now but...

He kissed him.

Eren had brushed his lips on Levi's. Levi would of pushed him away and calling his disgusting but he couldn't...it felt good, REALLY good. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck to pull him in more. Both males moaned into each others mouths as they started to fight for dominance, Levi won of course. Soon, Eren felt himself laying on his back, Levi being on top of him. They both pulled away, a string of saliva connect as they removed their lips from each other. "Levi...I want you~" Eren cooed, his eyes were burst open with lust and love for his captain.

Levi had growled with lust when this was said. "Disgusting but I'll give you what you want, as long you don't say a fucking word. Understand?"

"I understand" Eren whispered.

Levi had felt Eren's arousal against his own groin. Making them both moan in lust and then they started to kiss again and the night went from there. Good bye to Eren's virginity.

//////

Both Eren and Levi panted as they both laid on their backs. Both of them were sweating and blushing from what had happened. Eren had lost his virginity to Levi Ackerman. They were both covered in love bites but due to Eren's titan abilities, they would heal fully by morning. Eren flushed up as he felt Levi's juice slowly drip out of his area, he had fucked him 3 times and burst out 3 loads of it. He turned to his captain and smiled slightly. "That was...That was amazing"

Levi rolled his eyes. He slowly rose up and started to get dressed. It was just a heat of the moment and looking for comfort. It was illegal to have sex with an under aged boy but he caved in to his sexual needs. It never meant anything. "Come on brat, get dressed before anyone sees us"

Eren saluted his captain and started to get changed, it was a little sore but he will be fine. Once they got dressed, they started to make their way back to HQ. Eren bid his captain good night as Levi had put him back into his cell and locked him up in the chains before leaving. Levi couldn't get Eren's lustful face out of his mind and his moans were so erotic. The captain shook those thoughts out of his mind and opened his office. He saw that tea pot and tray there, he had forgot all about it.

He felt the tea pot and felt it was still warm slightly. Levi poured the tea into the tea pot, adding a small amount of milk and sugar. He drank some of it and he smiled slightly at the taste. "Not bad kid...not bad" And he wasn't talking about the tea


	2. I'm What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Chapter 2! What's gonna happen now?

3 weeks had past since Eren and Levi's 'little chat' and everything has gone back to normal. The scouts have returned to being happy, laughing and having fun. Armin and Jean have recently got together, in secret of course, Levi still has his injury but he is almost better. Today was a Monday, so it was training day for the scouts. Eren and his friends were practising their hand-on-hand combat. It was a beautiful spring afternoon, Eren was practising his moves with Reiner, since they are partners mainly for this training. Lately, Eren has been feeling a little bit...off. His body has been aching all over, always tired and filled with nausea. Reiner was about to charge at him ready to strike, but Eren quickly rushed out of the way and towards a tree. "Oh shit...not again-" He vomited.

Reiner blinked his golden eyes and looked over at Eren's direction. "Eren? You alright?!" Eren was leaning against the tree- one hand on the trunk and the other on his stomach- barfing up his breakfast. He was sweating from his forehead. Eren panted as another wave had hit him like a bag of bricks and barfed again. He felt a hand pat his back, gently rubbing and patting it to get the acid all out in the open, his tired eyes looked up and saw Reiner giving him some comfort. "You alright?"

Eren panted again as he heaved a little, trying to get more of it up but nothing. Eren sank down to the ground as he rubbed his stomach. "Oh god, I'm sorry Reiner"

Reiner patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you're sick" He placed his large hand on Eren's forehead, feeling his temperature. "You are pretty warm, I would say its your titan abilities playing up. But I don't think it is" Reiner is like the big brother of the groups, always friendly, has great advice and always looking out for everyone in HQ or on missions. Reiner was a great friend to have. "I would go and see Hanji, just in case-"

"Nu uh, no way!" Eren cried out, looking at the blonde buff male. "She'll just go nuts and ask to test on my titan form!"

Reiner rubbed his forehead. Eren was stubborn as fuck when he's sick! "I'm doing this because we are all worried about you! You've been sick this past week, it could be serious. I'll go and tell Levi than you are going to see Hanji and that you're not well"

Eren knew he couldn't win against Reiner, so he got up from the floor and slowly started to make his way to Hanji's lab. He bid good bye to Reiner as he saw him make his way to Levi to explain. Eren left the training grounds and made his way back to HQ, before puking up again on the way. He greeted Moblit on the way down to the lab, once he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Yeeeeeeeees?" Said a voice on the other side.

"It's Eren! Can I come in?"

"Oooooooh my titan baby has come to see me!? Come in Eren!" Eren opened the door to the lab, seeing the four eyed brunette at her desk looking through some papers. Her brown eyes flicked up and gave off a huge smile in Eren's direction. "Hello Eren! Are you letting me to chop off your arm this time!?"

Eren paled slightly and waved his hands to stop her from grabbing a knife from her desk draw. "No! No! No Hanji!" He cried out. "I need to you to check me over...I've erm...I've been sick this past week"

Hanji blinked, putting the knife back on the desk. "Oh? Sure, go over to that bench and we'll take a look" The teen went over to the bench and sat down. Hanji thought it was strange, normally when Eren gets sick, his titan abilities kill off the illness in 24 hours or sooner. This was concerning her greatly. She grabbed her medical bag under her desk and made her way to Eren. She pulled out the stuff she needed and started to check him over. Hanji checked his eyes, nose, mouth and ears, nothing was abnormal there. She did feel he was a little bit warm and clammy. Eren started to explain the symptoms he's been having. Hanji listened greatly. "So, you say you've been puking up your meals?"

Eren nodded, turning a bit pale again. "H-Hanji, I'm gonna-" She quickly grabbed a bucket from under the bench, which was there for emergencies, and handing it over to him. She cringed as she had heard him heaving and retching into the bucket, Hanji gave him a few moments to recover and handed him a glass of water, that she had poured while he was puking. Eren placed the disgusting bucket beside him, gaining some colour back into his tanned face. "S-Sorry Hanji"

"Don't worry about it, titan baby" She says with a smile. "Now, do you mind if I have a feel around your stomach? Just to see if there is a problem"

"Sure" Eren gently lifted up his shirt, showing off his toned ab stomach to the crazy lady.

Hanji gently ran her hands around his stomach, she had heard him wince from discomfort when she pressed down slightly. Hanji noticed it felt a bit hard as well, she looked up at Eren with wonder. "Oh yeah, there is something in there. It feels really hard" She then grabbed a stethoscope, placing the ends into her ears and placing the metal part on his stomach. Her eyes widen slightly. "What?" she whispered.

Ba-Bum Ba-Bum Ba-Bum

She could hear a heartbeat inside of Eren, and she knows it wasn't his. She looked up at the teen, taking off her stethoscope. "Eren, I need to take a blood sample from you. I need to know that I'm not wrong"

"Why?! What's wrong with me!?" He cried out. Eren was no good with needles, not after his scary dream about his dad with a large needle with liquid in it.

Hanji ignored him and grabbed a clean needle. She gently rolled up his scout jacket and poked the needle through his arm, getting some blood. Then she placed a cotton ball and made Eren place it there for a few moments before his titan powers heal it. Hanji took the blood sample to her microscope and started to analyse it. While she worked, she grabbed one of her science books and looked through it. Hanji went into shock, she knows what's wrong. "Don't feel offended when I say this, Eren...have you been sexually active recently?"

This made Eren blush. He had sex with captain Levi at least 3 weeks ago, but Levi had told him it meant nothing, it was the heat of a moment for comfort. But what has that gotta do with him being sick? "Erm...why?"

Hanji made her way to the teen, sitting down next to him. "Well, judging by your blood...You have somehow released a hormone that can be found in woman. And I think your titan powers having something to do with this too" She then placed the stethoscope ends into Eren's ears, placing the metal part on his stomach. She saw his eyes widen from shock and fear. "You're pregnant"

Now he was fucking screwed! He was hearing his baby's heart beating into his ears. He's a guy, how can he carry a baby when his body isn't built for it!? "How?"

"I don't know" She responded back. "But Eren...who's the father?"

Eren felt tears form up in his eyes. Levi is gonna fucking kill him! He wasn't even sure if Levi even loved kids! He gulped as he looked up at Hanji. "It's...It's Levi's"

"WHAT!?" She cried out, she too went into shock. "OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU HAD SEX WITH LEVI!?"

"We just got caught up in a moment!" Eren cried out, tears flowing from his sea-green eyes, he never asked for this to happen but it was his own fault! "We just talked about Annie and how everyone died because of me! It just happened, it was my own fault!" His tears falling rapidly down his face. "I was the one who kissed him and seduced him! It was the heat of the moment!"

Hanji felt bad for Eren. He wasn't even an adult yet and was expecting a baby, not just any baby...but Humanity's Strongest. "Eren, you do know that Levi won't kill you. I mean, sure he will be mad as babies are not his thing but...it's his own, he might feel differently about it. Just try and talk to him, when you get the chance that is" She pulls Eren into a side hug, as he grabbed the bucket again and started to pant. "Plus we are not sure how your body will react, since carrying a baby is mainly for a woman but this is new to us. So I need to keep an eye on you, I will tell Erwin about the situation later"

Eren nodded as he wiped his face and retched into the bucket, puking his life out again. The thought did make him sick, he was gonna be a daddy and so was Levi. How was the captain gonna take it is the question? The door then opened up, Levi was leaning against the door frame looking over at Eren and Hanji. "Oi brat, what's the matter with you? I heard from Mr. Blonde Buff that you're sick"

Hanji looked at Eren and nodded, she got up and left her lab to give them two some space.

Eren gulped as he removed the bucket from his grip, placing it on the side. "I erm...Heichou, I-I've been sick this past week and..."

Levi raised a brow but kept his face emotionless. "Well? Spit it out! Do not keep anything from m-"

"I'm pregnant!" Both males fell silent in the room. Sea-green met stormy-grey as they looked at each other. "And you are the father"

The captain's eyes widen slightly. How was this possible to him? How can he possibly father a child to another man? "What?"

Eren took another deep breath as he kept his eyes on his captain. "I'm pregnant...and you're the father"

Levi walked his way over the teen, he could see that Eren was trying to shift away from him. He wouldn't hit him, not in his condition. After all, it is his child. "How is this possible?"

"Hanji said it might due to my titan abilities" He said quietly, grabbing the bucket after the 4th or 5th time. "I'm sorry Heichou..."

The raven haired rolled his eyes. "Tch, you never knew this would happen. I fucking hate babies Eren! All they do is cry, sleep, eat and shit! You...will...remove...the spawn"

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing right now! "W-What!?"

"That's an order!" Levi glared back at the teen. "For all we know that thing could be a titan! Get it removed now Jaeger!"

The teen's emotions were all over the place. He glared back at his captain. "No..."

"What did you say, brat?"

"I said no!" Eren cried out, throwing the puke filled bucket on the floor in anger. Angry tears formed in his eyes again. "How can you say that about your baby?! It could be human! I'm not following that order Heichou!" He cried out, he saw that Levi kept his glare on his face. "I'm not a fucking killer!"

"Tch" Levi turned his back away from Eren and started to leave the lab. "Well then, looks like I have a job to do when it's born. I'll never forgive myself...if it killed you" then he left.

Eren gaped slightly at what Levi had said. He's calling his baby a 'spawn' this made him overwhelmed and very upset. Hanji came back to see her floor covered in Eren's puke and seeing the teen crying into his hands. She placed him into a hug and ran her hand in his dark brown locks. "You aren't gonna get rid of it...are you?"

Eren then glared in the doorway, where Levi had left. He placed his hand on his stomach, protecting his unborn child from it's father. "No...I'm not, I'm gonna prove him wrong...this baby will be human. I will make sure of it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Chapter 3

It was now dinner time at HQ. Eren had dragged his legs from his cell to the mess hall, ever since he told Levi about his pregnancy, he had been crying non stop in his cell until he passed out. Haji had some spare keys to the cell, she had escorted him down there, so he could have time to himself to think. He kept his hand on his stomach when he saw Levi walking into that mess hall and went to join Erwin and Hanji at the higher ranks table. Hanji had not said one word to Levi since she had overheard what he had said to Eren, she did expect it from him but it had hurt Eren gravely. Erwin was disappointed in both Eren's and Levi's actions, it was illegal and Levi would of been arrested and sentenced to death, but he will keep his mouth to shut to the MPs about it. His blue eyes glanced over to Eren, who had walked into the mess to grab his food.

The commander noticed that Eren went to sit alone in the corner, ignoring his friend's concerned looks. He turned his look back to Levi who was drinking his tea. Erwin rose up from his seat, along with his tray of food. Erwin was a great commander, he will always give support to a comrade in distress. 

"Where are you going, eyebrows?" Levi grunted, sipping his tea.

"That is none of your concern, not after what you said to Eren. Hanji had told me what you said to him, after you left my office earlier" He responded back. Narrowing his icy blue eyes at the captain

Levi glared over at Hanji "You told him!?"

Hanji just shrugged and glared back at him, while drinking some of her soup. "He has the right to know, I can't believe you would say that to Eren! He's in vulnerable state right now!"

"Tch, I don't care"

"Both of you shut up!" Erwin ordered. "I'm going to give Eren some company for a bit" Both Hanji and Levi remained silent but kept their glares on each other. Erwin left the bickering pair and made his way to Eren's table.

Eren felt someone walking over to him, quickly placing his hands on his stomach to protect his innocent child inside of him. He soon relaxed a bit as he saw it was Erwin. "Co-Commander Erwin sir!"

Erwin smiled slightly in Eren's direction, placing his food on the table and sat opposite the young teen. "Hello Eren, how're you doing?"

"F-Fine sir!" He squeaked out, while drinking some of his water slowly. "Well, a-as fine as I can be"

Erwin nodded at his answer. He understands how Eren feels, nothing worse than finding out you are expecting, and the father wants nothing to do with it. Erwin has seen this countless of times in HQ or out of HQ. "That's alright Eren, I'm sure Levi didn't mean what he said"

Eren stared down at his bowl of soup, dipping some bread into it and popped it into his mouth. He knows he will puke it all back up later but he needs to eat. "He thinks his child will be a titan and not human. I refuse to believe it sir! I-I don't want him to kill it!"

"Calm down Eren" Erwin leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving some comfort. "Hanji told me she is making a machine. She says it will look inside of the system to see it growing inside of you" He soon felt Eren relax slightly at these words. Maybe this will convince Levi? "She will let me know when it's ready okay?"

"T-Thank you sir" Eren felt grateful that Erwin and Hanji will be helping him with this. "B-But what about training?"

Erwin drank some of his drink and eyed Eren with his icy blue eyes, he smiled slightly. "I will tell you this Eren. You may think that Levi doesn't care...he does care about you, he came to me personality this evening before dinner" He started. "Since he pretty much trains you and the other cadets, he has banned you from training until you have the child. So instead of training, you will be helping him observe the sessions"

Eren blushed up slightly. So Levi does care about him? He has a funny way of showing it.

"I think he knows deep down that this baby is human but he's scared" Erwin said. He saw that Eren looked confused.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

Erwin sighed as he frowned slightly. "Levi has been through a lot since he was a young child. His mother was sex trader and he didn't have a father growing up" He started, watching Eren's face, he has the teens attention. "He was friends with two people while living in the Underground City. Isabel and Farlan. All three of them were very close, I told them to join us since they knew how to use the gear that they stole. But when their first mission outside the walls begun...Both Farlan and Isabel were killed"

Eren gaped slightly, he turned his gaze to Levi, who was still drinking his tea. He turned his gaze back to Erwin. "What happened after that?..."

"Well, I didn't see how it happened but...Isabel's head was on the ground, her body was missing and Farlan got eaten in half. It was such a disgusting sight to see" He said. "Levi went crazy and killed that titan that killed his two friends that were close to him. That was the only time Levi had cried and he hasn't since then until he lost his squad" Erwin continued, the mess hall was now starting to get quieter and quieter as people started to leave. "He's scared of losing you like he had with Isabel and Farlan. Now, you are expecting his baby which is making him more scared" His icy blue stare looked into Eren's sea-green eyes. "You know what else he told me?"

Eren shook his head as in 'no'

Erwin rose up from his seat, grabbing both his and Eren's empty trays. "He's scared of being a father..." Then he walked away from Eren, leaving the teen to his thoughts.

Now it all made sense, but Levi's words still hurt him. Levi was scared of being a parent. Eren knew he had to speak to his captain and soon, when he looked over at the table, it was empty. He sighed as he got up and left the mess hall to make his way to his cell. "Oi brat"

Eren turned over to see Levi behind him. Normally, Eren would glare at him to keep moving but he couldn't, not after what Erwin had told him. "Y-Yes Heichou?"

Levi moved his index finger in a motion saying 'follow me'. Eren had followed him, stilling hold his stomach in place just in case. Levi had lead Eren into a much more cosy room. There was a single bed in the corner by the window, a chest of draws and there was a bathroom in the other corner. This was a higher ranks bedroom! Why was Levi taking him here? "Due to Erwin's orders, you're having this room. Being in that cell in your condition is not good"

"Corporal...yo-you don't have to do this"

"I said this was Erwin's orders, not mine" Levi leaned against the doorway, still being careful of his leg. "But I swear, if that spawn kills you then I will kill it myself"

Eren felt his blood boil in anger, but he had to keep calm for the baby's sake and to not turn into a titan. "Will you stop calling it a spawn! It's something so innocent" Eren grits his teeth in anger as he sits on the comfy bed. He saw that Levi was taking in his every word. "It takes two people to have sex, Heichou! It takes two people to make a baby. Yes, I'm a titan shifter but I'm still human!" Due to his new hormones, tears started to leak out from his eyes. "Commander Erwin told me that you are scared to be a parent!"

"That bastard..." Levi mumbled under his breath. "You know nothing about me, brat. You know jack shit"

Eren wiped his face as he kept his glare on his captain. "I fucking know a lot about you now! I got told by Erwin about Isabel and Farlan! I feel so sorry for you, you know? You have lost so much and now you are ruining your chance of becoming a father. You should be happy that you can get that chance" Eren rose up from the bed, he could feel his dinner creeping back up on him. "Shit!"

Levi saw Eren rush over towards the bathroom, slamming the door so he couldn't watch him. He flinched slightly at the words he could hear on the other side of the room along with tears and sobs. But Eren's words were sinking in. Levi sighed as he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. he saw that Eren was on his knees, his head in the toilet as he still brought up his dinner. They were both at fault here. Eren knew he shouldn't of kissed him and seduced him, Levi should of pulled out when he had the chance. And now they are both in this mess, but Eren is suffering more than he was. "Look, if that baby comes out human then I will take my part as a father. Don't expect me to help you much in this state"

"I wasn't" Eren groaned from discomfort, trying to get his breath back from vomiting. "I just...I just want you to step up"

"And I will if it will be human" Levi says back, turning his back from Eren. "Get some rest Jaeger, be on the training grounds at 6am. Don't be late"

Eren heard Levi left the room before closing the bedroom door. The teen sighed as he got up from the floor and flushed the toilet, he brushed his teeth to get rid of the after taste. He quickly had a shower before he got ready for bed, Eren stripped down to his boxers and pulled out a fresh clean night shirt. He blink at all of his clothes in the drawers. "Huh? They smell so fresh and clean...Did Levi clean these?"

As he put on the shirt, he noticed that there was a note that was on his pillow and it wasn't there before. Eren dimmed the oil lamp as he climb into his bed and opened up the note to read it. Eren still can't read that well but he gives it a shot anyway-

'Bratty Eren

Due to Erwin's orders, this will be your room now. We don't want you to catch any infections while you are down in that cell. I've cleaned this room and moved all of your clothes in here, yes I did wash them as they were fucking disgusting. I know my words must of hurt you this afternoon, I'm just worried about the outcome. You're male and men can't carry babies obviously. You are banned from training until that kid comes, you are banned from missions too. I got told from Shitty Glasses that she wants me with you at EVERY appointment you have with her since I fathered that kid. I may think it's still a titan but we just have to wait and see, won't we? I'm not that kind of person to apologise but I know you don't hate me. You liked me enough to fuck you that night. I will step up and help you if our child is human, I never had a father of my own, so you will to be patient with me. Keep safe, keep away from the MPs and stay alive.

Captain Levi'

Eren smiled slightly at this note. This was Levi's way of saying sorry, and he knows he will have to be patient with Levi. He placed the note on the table and turned out the oil lamb till his room went dark. Eren looked out of his window, gazing up at the stars, his hand was gently rubbing his tend stomach. He smiled down at it, a single tear rolled down his face. "Don't worry little one, I know you are human...don't listen to your grumpy papa. He'll come round soon or later, rest easy in there"

Just when Eren was about to fall asleep, his eyes widen at something. "Fuck, what's Mikasa gonna say?!"


	4. Telling Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! I wonder what Mikasa and the others will say? And yes, Levi is now starting to be protective of Eren and his babes, so Levi will be a little OOC

2 weeks had passed since Eren found out he was expecting and he was on his way to his next weekly appointment with Hanji. He had to be there every Monday after breakfast to check how the baby was. Eren's sickness was slowly starting to ease up, meaning he can finally eat most of his meals without throwing it back up again. He had picked up how Mikasa and Armin is getting a little bit weary of Eren's strange behaviour, he couldn't tell them yet...he was too scared of how they would react. Anyway, after he left the mess hall, he made his way to Hanji's lab to be checked over. Levi had told him, he would meet him there once he was done finishing a report. The brown haired teen knocked on the door and made himself welcome.

"Morning Eren!" Hanji greeted, with a huge smile. "How's my titan baby doing!? Is it growing nicely?"

Eren couldn't help but chuckle slightly, gently rubbing his stomach. "I think so, did you wanna check?"

"Ahhhhhhh but of course! Get on that bench-"

The door opened up again and Levi had walked in, looking blank as ever. He made his way to a chair next to the bench and sat in it. "Get this over with four-eyes, I have some lazy ass cadets to train"

Hanji saluted the captain and looked over at Eren. "How are we this time? Any problems?"

"Err no, I don't think so" Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "I can finally eat my meals...most of the time anyway"

This made Levi perk up a little in Eren's direction. This made him happy a bit, mainly because he didn't have to clean up the disgusting fluid. Which he has been forced to by Hanji for punishment in case that happened, if Eren wasn't near a bucket or toilet.

Hanji smiled again as she rubbed his hands together. "That's great! Let's get on with the examination!" Then she went into the corner of her lab, pulling out a machine that was on a cart with wheels.

"What the fuck is that?" Levi asked, pointing at it.

"Oh this? This is a machine I've been working on!" Hanji exclaimed. She turned on the power and the machine came to life. She cackled widely in victory. "This is gonna let us look inside of Eren!"

Eren felt a little uneasy! Inside of him? Is she nuts? "H-How?" Now, he was getting nervous.

"Don't be scared Eren, this is harmless!" She gently pushed Eren back on the bench, gently lifting up his shirt and her eye's went a little wide then they should. "Err Eren, you have a tiny bump right now"

"I-I know" He squeaked out. Eren had noticed this for a few days now, it wasn't like this about a week ago! "Why is it big already?"

Hanji looked at in wonder, even Levi looked a little freaked but he didn't show it in his face. She gently smeared some kind of oil on his stomach, grabbing a wand and started to use it. Eren looked over at the screen, looking nervous. Hanji soon picked up on something, she smiled brightly. "I see two"

"Two? Two what?" Levi snorted, looking bored already. "I swear if it's two turds you're seeing, then I'm outta here-"

"It's twins" Hanji smiled in his direction. Both Eren and Levi looked over at the tiny screen, seeing 2 small blobs on it. "Here is Baby A" She points to the left side and then the right. "And here is Baby B. You're little seedlings are strong Levi! You should be proud of that!"

"S-Shit..."

Eren had felt his hormones kick in as he took in what he was seeing. Twins. Not only he has to care for one but two babies. "Oh...titan mush"

The crazy lady kept on looking on the screen, smiling at the sight. "Well, they are both healthy and strong. Definitely on Levi's part, due to his bloodline of course. I think they are having a rapid growth rate due to Eren's titan powers, kinda like how he can regenerate his limbs" She said, still looking on the screen. "That explains the small bump on Eren already. They already have their fingers and toes formed, their hearts are strong too. Sadly, I can't tell the genders yet as it's still too early to tell" Then she looked over at Levi with a narrowed look. "I think you should apologise to Eren"

"Tch why?"

Eren looked over at his captain with a frown. His bottom lip quivered, trying to stop his tears. "Because they're human" he said mainly to himself in a quiet voice.

Now Levi DID feel bad, which was hardly like him at all. He turned his gaze back on that tiny screen and sighed, he called his own kids 'Spawn's' and he was disgusted with himself. He was not a fan of babies or children at all, but this was his own flesh and blood. He looked at Eren's sea-green eyes and sighed again. "I swear Eren, I'll make it up to you...and to them. I might be a shitty father but I'll try"

This made both Hanji and Eren smile. Eren wiped his tears from his face and smiled in his captain's direction. He felt Hanji clean the oil off of him and turned the machine off. "Same again next Monday, since it looks like both babies have a rapid growth rate like I mentioned before. I need to keep checking up on them"

Eren nodded, getting off the bench. He bided Hanji good bye and followed Levi out of the lab and towards the training grounds. "I guess that explains why I don't feel sick much anymore?"

"I guess so brat" Levi was ahead of him by a few inches, his grey stare still looking ahead of him. "Since Hanji confirmed they aren't titan spawn's, I will try my best okay? No shitty promises"

"I-I know Heichou" Eren whispered.

Both males made it outside the training grounds, see the other cadets chatting among themselves. He saw his friends in the corner, he gulped as Mikasa looked his way. Eren was certain she was gonna lose her shit when she finds out. Levi pointed over to a lone boulder and made Eren sit on it. "No movement unless you need to, don't need you passing out on me getting them two hurt"

Eren felt blood rush to his cheeks slightly, blushing. Levi had never said anything like this since he found out. Maybe he is willing to try? "Y-Yes sir"

"Alright you shitheads, get your scrawny asses here!" Levi shouted out the order. All of the cadets quickly made their way over to Levi, saluting him as they got in line. "It's the same old shit different day! First, hand-to-hand combat! Followed by titan killing practise and then 3D Gear training. Understood!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Any questions before we start?" Levi saw that Mikasa's hand had shot up right away at this. Oh, how he loathed this woman. Nothing worse than seeing that girl stalking Eren at every chance she got "Ackerman?"

"Why is Eren sitting out again?" She said, glaring in her captain's direction. "He's been sitting out two weeks-"

"That's none of your concern" He said, bluntly. Narrowing his slit grey eyes in her direction. He had been told by Erwin that he can't say anything, only Eren will have to tell everyone sooner or later. He can't keep it hidden forever. "Commander Erwin has told me to not say a word. Only Jaeger can say the word when he's ready. Now, get on with it you maggots!"

All of the cadets started to rush off, to grab their sparring partners and start the hand-to-hand combat training. Mikasa looked over at Eren, she noticed he had gained a little weight for a short time but she never asked him about it. She grabbed Armin as her partner before he could get to his boyfriend, Jean to practise with. "M-Mikasa! Why did you grab me for-"

"Look at Eren" She said, seeing the blonde look over at Eren. "Have you noticed anything different?"

Armin's blue eyes looked over at Eren, he hasn't really been paying much attention lately. He took in a good look at Eren's figure, he blinked as he tilted his head to the side. "I know this sounds rude but...has he gained weight?"

They both quickly got into stance as Levi looked their way. Mikasa kept her look on Levi as he started to make his rounds, checking in on everyone. She knew she had to talk to Eren tonight at dinner.

Eren kept his eyes on the cadets, just watching them. He really did miss training but in his condition, he won't be able to for a while. He doesn't wanna risk hurting himself or his twins. Eren did keep his eyes on Levi, he watched him give out pointers to 2 of the newest recruits and ruffling their heads, making them laugh as they got praised by the captain. This made the pregnant teen smile, he knows Levi will make a great father once he puts his mind to it! "Look at your papa" Eren smiled down at his small bump with glee. "He will be a great papa to the both of you"

/

Dinner time a rolled around and everyone was getting hungry. Eren had avoided most of his friends due to his sickness but he hardly had that anyone, only the odd vomit here and there. He grabbed his dinner tray that held some bread, vegetable soup, a small cupcake for dessert and a cup of water. Eren would normally have his favourite coffee but due to caffeine, he won't be able to drink it due to his pregnancy, mainly because Hanji had ordered him to not drink it or she'll chop his leg off. "Hey guys!" He smiled, taking his seat next to Mikasa and Armin.

"Good evening Eren" Christa smiled as she always does, Ymir wrapping an arm around her, making the blonde blush.

Sasha stuffed her face with a slice of break, tearing it apart like an animal with rabies. "Hey Eren? We all have a question"

"Huh?"

"What's been up with you lately?"

Eren noticed that all eyes were on him at the table. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Bertholdt and Reiner were all looking at him. This was making him nervous! "H-How do you mean?"

"Eren, Mikasa has noticed you've been gaining weight a lot lately" Bertholdt said, eyeing the young teen. "You've been pretty sick too. We're your friends, and we don't want no secrets"

Eren gulped. He put down his cup of water on the table. It was now or never. And like Hanji said, his twins have a rapid growth rate inside of him, he won't be able to hide his stomach much longer. "J-Just promise not to freak"

"Wait, are you dying?" Connie said, looking a little scared and concerned.

"No, No I'm not dying" Eren rubbed the back off his neck. "So, you really wanna know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes!" They all said at the table. All eyes were on him on the table.

"T-The reason why I've been sick and looking like a fat ball...I...erm" He was losing track, he already made it this far but he had to keep going. "Due to my titan abilities...I'm pregnant..."

The whole table went quiet apart from Mikasa, who was pissed as fuck right now! "You're...what!? Who the hell did you sleep with?!"

"Mikasa, calm down. We don't wanna upset Eren! Not in his condition!" Christa cried out, her innocent blue eyes looking over at Mikasa. "Just calm down"

Mikasa growled at the petit blonde, making Ymir get up ready to protect Christa. "You better back away from Christa or I'll end you"

Then Mikasa turned her glare to Eren. "Who did it?!"

Eren started to shake with fear, he knew Mikasa will be 10 times more pissed when she finds out who knocked him up. "Mikasa please! It was the heat of the moment. We were both upset and grieving for lost of his squad! Just don't hurt Levi please!?"

"Levi? Captain Levi?" Mikasa's eyes narrowed even more at that name "YOU SLEPT WITH LEVI!? AND NOW YOU ARE HAVING HIS BABY?!"

Soon, the whole mess hall went quiet. Eren had felt all eyes on him now, he started to shake even more as his hormones started to act up even more. Whispered words could be heard from every corner of the room. Eren quickly got up from his seat, not looking at anyone in the eye and quickly left the hall.

"EREN! COME BACK!" Armin cried out for his friend but Eren had ignored him.

Levi, who was in the hall, drinking his tea. He had felt anger awaken him. No one would dare hurt Eren or his unborn children, not on his watch! He got up and made his way to Mikasa. Ever since he found out that his kids were human, something had awaken inside of him, like he had to protect his family. It as power he can't explain "Oi bitch! What is your problem!?"

The dark haired girl glared over at her captain. "What kind of person goes and have sex with a minor and underage?! What kind of a captain are you?!"

Tension soon formed between both Levi and Mikasa. Jean quickly grabbed Armin in his arms just in case a fight breaks out, Ymir did the same from Christa with Reiner and Bertholdt beside her. Connie was hiding behind Sasha, who just kept eating while watching at the same time. "Just shut your shitty mouth, Ackerman" Levi growled in her direction. He was in no mood to fight but he had to get to Eren and to check up on him. "Get out of my way!"

"Never, you're not going anywhere!" She cried out, she went to grab Levi by his throat but the male was faster. He grabbed Mikasa by her arm and used his leg to knock her off her feet, breaking her arm in the progress as everyone heard the snapping sound as she made contact with the floor. Making her scream out in pain.

"Tch, that will teach you" He glared down at her, he grabbed her by the hair to make Mikasa look at him. "Don't you think I regret it? You stay away from me, from Eren and my two children...That's an order Ackerman. Because if you don't, I'll end you quicker than you can say 'Titan' Understand?"

"Gladly sir!" She spat out, holding onto her busted arm.

Levi let go of her dark grey locks and started to leave the hall and to find Eren. He know that he must be distraught by now-

"Heichou!"

Levi turned, looking over at Armin who was still snug in Jean's arms. "Arlert?"

The blonde saluted his captain with respect while shaking slightly from fear. "Take care of Eren, not only you lost your squad...he lost his mother at a young age, he watched her get eaten alive..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Levi doesn't know much about Eren's childhood as it is. All he knew was that Eren was there when Wall Maria fell and that he was a titan shifter.

"Because he told me once...If...If he ever had a daughter, he would name her after his mother" Crystal tears came out of the blondes eyes, he wiped them away as he felt Jean tighten his grip on him. "So please...take care of him"

Levi lowed his head slightly but nodded anyway. He left the hall and started to make his way to Eren's room. Once he got there, Levi didn't bother to knock. He opened the door, seeing Eren hugging a pillow to his body, crying his eyes out. Levi sighed and made his way to the bratty teen. Sitting on the bed and pulled Eren into an embrace. "Come on brat, stop crying"

"I-I knew she would be pissed!" Eren cried out, tightening his grip on his captain. "But she had t-to blurt it all out i-in front of everyone!"

"Calm down...it's not good for you to be overwhelmed" Levi was trying to get this brat to calm down, he ran his left hand into those dark brown locks. "I taught that bitch a lesson, I broke her arm in the progress...She won't be bothering you for a while, just try and get some rest"

Eren pulled away from Levi and looked at him with his tearful eyes. "Stay?...Stay with us"

Levi blinked his eyes in his direction. Eren wanted him to stay with him...him and his kids. He felt his heart flutter a little. Levi couldn't turn that offer down, Eren needs him right now. Both males got into the bed, after stripping down to their underwear. Levi went and locked the door, turning off the oil lamp on the bedside draw and got into bed. Eren slowly placed his head on Levi's toned chest and sighed sleepily. "I...I never regretted it"

Levi knew what Eren was talking about. Levi closed his eyes as he slowly wrapped his arm around Eren and he placed his other hand on Eren's small bump. "Me either..." even though Levi wouldn't admit it but...he smiled.


	5. Gender Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!

Another week had passed since the incident at dinner with Mikasa. The raven haired girl kept to her order to stay away from Eren and Levi. She did learn her lesson after Levi broke her arm from kicking her and landing on her arm in a funny way. Today was a huge heat wave, so training was cancelled until further notice because of the heat. Erwin had ordered the cadets to chill out and enjoy their day by the lake within the walls, just on the other side of Wall Rose, near HQ. Eren was sitting by the lake, with his legs dipped into the cooling water. He was also shirtless, Eren saw that his abs were starting to fade due to his babies inside of him, growing more and more each day. Eren had been avoiding Mikasa after what she had did at dinner that night, he doesn't need all this stress right now. As much as he misses his sister, he just needs some space from her. He even had his appointment with Hanji this morning, claiming that both twins were fine. She had confirmed that Eren will have his twins when he's 5 months in. Due to the rapid growth rate inside of him.

Eren saw that all of his friends were having a huge water fight in the lake. Connie had dunked Sasha into the water, making her scream with laughter and dunking him in return. Ymir was giving Christa a nice massage on the lake bank nearby. Armin and Jean were having a deep conversation away from everyone else in the lake, Eren was happy to see his best friend happy even if it was with Jean. Reiner and Bertholdt were tanning themselves up, shirtless and away from the others. Eren sighed.

"Oi brat, what's with that sigh?"

Eren turned around and blushed up very brightly. Levi was standing in front of him, showing off his 8 pack abs with no shirt on, his pants rolled up to his knees and sweat glistened down his pale skin. Due to the heat, Levi's hair was a mess...a HOT mess. "Heichou! I err it's nothing sir!"

The captain took a seat next to his brat, even if he hates germs he too dipped his legs into the water. "What's wrong?"

Eren gulped, his face still bright red. He was really attracted to his captain at this moment. "I just...I'm worried about Mikasa"

"Don't worry about her, that bitch had it coming" Levi grunted in response. "Not only she tried to attack me but she hurt you. You are under my watch Jaeger, even more now that you're carrying my children"

Eren just nodded. "Hanji said they are both growing nicely...since you couldn't make it this morning"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry" Levi responded, keeping his grey eyes ahead of him. "I blame Erwin for that, I know the kids are more important but this couldn't be ignored"

The pregnant teen understood that, Levi couldn't be at every appointment which was okay with him, even though Hanji had told him to. But there will be times when Levi had to be called for a meeting. Without thinking, Eren laid his head on his captains shoulder. He felt him stiffen under his touch but then he felt Levi's arm wrap round him. "L-Levi...can you tell me about Farlan and Isabel?"

"Why?"

Eren kept his head on Levi's shoulder, shifting his eyes up at him. "I only heard from Erwin about what happened when...when they died. What were they like before that?"

Levi felt all his emotions rush back at him, thinking about his best friends who looked up to him. He took a deep breath and tightened his arm on Eren. "I knew Farlan when I was growing up, we kinda had a bad reputation in the underground city. We both wanted to go above ground" He started off, Eren was listening. "Isabel was being chased by some thugs as she tried to sneak up above. You had to pay to come here. Isabel crashed into my place were both me and Farlan were living. She had a bird that had a broke wing"

Eren continued to listen.

"She asked if she could to stay, I allowed it if she can clean well and to no mess up. She called me 'Bro' as much as I hated that but it made me feel good. Like I had a little sister to take care of" Levi continued. "She reminded me of you" He turned and he saw the flushed cheeks that Eren had formed "She was always happy and her eyes always sparkled when I praised her...We stole 3DM gear to help with our crimes, we got paid to kill anyone under someone's request. Until we got ordered to kill Erwin Smith, sadly we got caught and taken above ground. We got ordered to join the Survey Corps but we used that to our advantage to get closer to him"

"W-Wow, what happened after?" Eren said quietly.

"T-Then came our first mission outside the walls" Eren heard Levi's voice crack above him. the teen gripped onto Levi's hand for comfort and to keep going. "It was going well to start with, we had our first titan kill together. It then started to rain hard, mist covered the land...They both trusted me to finish the job, using the mist as my advantage to kill Erwin" Levi bit his lip, keeping his face emotionless. "There was a titan. The whole area was like a blood bath, I tried to find Isabel and Farlan...I only found Isabel's head laying in front of me, her eyes looking right up at me...Farlan was eaten in half, his torso was missing"

Eren felt his tears swell up hearing this story. Levi has lost so much in such little time. He kept his grip on Levi's hand trying to give more comfort. "Then what?"

"I killed that bastard titan for what it did. They were all I had left and they died! I blamed Erwin for everything, he knew that I was planning to kill him" He said, looking up at the cloudless sky. "He asked me to follow him and to join him fully, after what he witnessed me killing that monster. Eren...if they are both a boy and a girl...can we please-"

"Of course we can" Eren knew what his captain was saying. "Long's as I get to pick the middle names"

Levi gave off a smirk in his direction. He rose up from the dirty ground and helped Eren up. "You can get in the lake you know? Be with your bratty friends for a bit-"

"Eren!"

Eren turned over to see Armin making his way over, dripping wet as he got out of the lake. "Can I feel them?"

The tanned teen looked over at his captain asking for permission. Levi nodded saying it was fine. Eren smiled back at Armin. "Sure, go ahead buddy"

Armin smiled bright as he placed his hands on Eren's stomach. He could feel tiny movements happening inside and it was making the tiny blonde all giddy. "Oh wow! This is so amazing! What did Hanji say?"

"She said they are both fine, hearts are still strong" Eren smiled, turning his gaze back to Levi. "She thinks I will have to have them when I'm five months gone, due to them growing so quickly"

"And you still don't know the genders yet?"

Eren grinned at Armin. "Oh I know, Hanji had confirmed them this morning but I'm keeping it a secret, she promised to keep her mouth shut too"

Levi decided to leave Eren and Armin to chat and started to make his way over to the cadet graveyard nearby. Finding his squad's graves along with Isabel's and Farlan's. He sighed as he looked down at them. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I failed you" Levi said, quietly. "I think you lot know that I got Eren knocked up...surprisingly anyway. Tch, I promise I won't fail them, not after what happened to all of you. I will get us the freedom we want...and to let you brats rest easy"

/

Evening had rolled by, dinner time again. Eren decided to nap instead of eating, he slept inside of his quarters. Carrying two babies at the same time is very tiring, so Levi had let him rest as he needs it. Levi had sat with Erwin and Hanji at their table, he could still feel Mikasa's eyes on him on the other side of the room. Picking up his tea cup by the rim and sipping it. "I overheard that you know the genders"

Hanji's glasses shown with excitement as she looked at shorty. "Ahhhhhhh but I promised Eren to not tell you as he wants to do it! He is really excited!"

"Tch, when is he not?" Levi rolled his eyes slightly. "That brat has his mind on those kids"

Erwin smiled in Levi's direction. "Of course he does, I've noticed he's getting more excited everyday. I don't blame him, I know they will be strong when they grow up"

"In what way?"

Hanji munched on her salad before drinking some of her coffee. "If you think about it, those twins could carry titan abilities and carry your bloodline in their blood. They will be overpowered as hell!"

An hour went by and dinner had ended. Levi left his empty tea cup and placed his dirty dishes on the side. He did grab Eren's food on the way out in case he was hungry. As he left the mess hall and made his way to Eren's sleeping quarters, he quietly opened the door to see Eren was still asleep. This made him smile slightly, walking into the room and placing the food on the side. Levi sat on the side of the bed, gently running his fingers into his dark brown locks. "Tch the brat is cute when he sleeps"

Levi had never admitted it to himself but he was in love with the teen and he has for some time now, against the law or not but love is love. Levi had loved him even more that he was carrying his children. Levi had never thought he would be a father, he always thought he would never be good at parenting. But he will promise he will try his best to raise them. As Eren continued to sleep, Levi found a book next to the sleeping teen.

Blinking, the captain picked it up and looked on the 1st page. Eren has been writing in a note book and there were baby names inside-

Boy names-

Tobias  
Alex  
Toby  
Shinji  
Farlan

Levi felt his breath stop in his throat. The name Farlan was there in the book, with a circle around it. He then looked at girls names under it-

Girls names-

Lily  
Rose  
Claire  
Carla  
Isabel

Isabel's name was also circled. This only meant one thing...Eren was carrying a boy and a girl.

Levi felt tears swell up again as he looked at those names. The captain placed the book on the table, he hates been an emotional shit but this was the perfect excuse. Levi gently caressed Eren's forming bump as the teen slept on. All of a sudden, Levi slowly bent down and pressed his lips on Eren's stomach and silently cried. "Isabel and Farlan...Dad loves you...so much" But what he didn't know was that Eren...was awake the whole time.


	6. Spawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

As the next morning rolled in, since Eren was banned from training, he has to go to the market to stock up on food and cleaning supplies for HQ. However, he always had trouble of hiding his stomach, so he always had to borrow Bertholdt's large shirts to hide it. He wasn't alone, Armin and Jean had decided to tag along with him...well, mainly Armin but dragged Jean with him. It was hard for Jean to keep his insults at bay towards Eren, they can't have Eren getting upset and running to Levi for help. It was a beautiful morning, all 3 males wore their normal clothing since none of them were at training, Jean and Armin will do theirs later...in private. Eren looked at the list in his hands but sadly he still can't read that well. Levi has been teaching him in his free time before bed or at dinner time, same with writing as well. Armin helped him read the list which held the words:

-Potatoes  
-Carrots  
-Apples  
-Cabbage  
-Oranges  
-Bananas  
-Berries (Strawberries, Blueberries, Cherries and Raspberries)  
-Meat (Any kind will do)  
-Eggs  
-Bread  
-Milk  
-Tea  
-Cleaning Spray  
-Cloths  
-Brooms and Dusters

"Thanks Armin, I owe you one" Eren smiled at his best buddy. Which made Armin smile back. As all 3 of them started to make their rounds on buying what they needed. Eren heard some giggling, he turned around to see a family in the corner. There was a mother holding onto her young toddler while her husband was making silly faces at his child. The dark haired teen couldn't help but smile, that will be him and Levi in the next few months.

Jean looked over his direction and nudged Eren. "Why not go and say hi?"

"I err..." Eren rubbed the back of his neck, he was acting shy. "They won't know me-"

"Just try dickface" Jean cut him off, gently pushing Eren towards the young family.

Eren had almost stumbled as he glared back at Jean mumbling the word 'Horseface' under his breath before looking forward and walking over. He gasped slightly as the little child was now looking over at him. He saw it was a little boy with bright brown eyes and grey hair. The child was really cute, the child gave off a giggle and showed off a toothless smile at Eren. "H-Hey little guy, aren't you cute!"

The mother giggled as she looked over at Eren. "Why thank you, my little Satoshi is a charmer. He loves people"

Satoshi soon laughed over at Eren and held up his little arms to him. Looks like he wants to be held, his mother nodded at Eren saying it was alright. Eren gently picked up the young toddler in his arms and held him gently. "Hey Satoshi! My name's Eren...It's nice to meet you!" Eren gave off one of his charming smiles at the young boy, the child giggled as he placed his tiny hands on Eren's cheeks and gave him a drool like kiss on his nose. "Hey! That's kinda gross!" Eren just laughed at the young boy, making him laugh even more.

The mother's husband gave off a kind smile to Eren and his son. "I'm glad you are fond of him sonny, Satoshi does love people but he is a little weary on who he wanted to be close with. He seems to like you, Eren"

This made Eren smile more. One day, this will be him with his own kids. Farlan and Isabel. The little boy nuzzled his face into the teen's chest and smiled up at Eren. Eren looked back at the family with a smile "I like him too...I was wondering, I'm pre-I mean! My friend is having a baby soon too. I wouldn't mind babysitting for him to practise with...if you wanted to me too?"

The woman smiled brightly at Eren, her brown eyes shown with delight. "Oh! That would be wonderful! We've been looking for a babysitter for a while! My names Eva and this is my husband Richard"

"Nice to meet you both!" Eren then looked down at Satoshi. "Okay, I'm gonna give you back to your momma and papa" Eren handed back the tiny boy and ruffled his hair, making the boy laugh again in delight. "When did you want me to start?"

Richard smiled up at the teen. "Well, me and Eva are wanting to go for tea tomorrow around noon. If you wouldn't mind coming down then? We live round the corner from here. You won't miss it" He said. "The front of the house has two large rose bushes"

"Okay I'll remember that" Eren said, giving the salute to the man. "I'll come down before you leave, I'll see you tomorrow"

Satoshi waved his chubby little hand at Eren with a smile. "Ba Ba Ba Ba!"

This made Eren chuckle, he knew the toddler was saying 'Bye Bye' he gave his own tiny wave back and made his way back to Armin and Jean, who had brought most of the supplies. "Wow Eren, you were there for a long while"

Eren just shrugged with a laugh, while grabbing some of the bags from Armin. "The kid was cute, the parents were nice too. Heck, I even offered to babysit tomorrow! I can't wait!"

Jean, who was carrying all the cleaning supplies in his arms, looking at Eren with a raise brow. "You offered to babysit a strangers kid? Why?"

Armin looked over at his boyfriend, having a smile of his own. "I think it's perfect. It means that Eren can practise until his babies arrive, it will help Levi too...if he wants to that is"

"I-I'll ask him when we get back" Eren had totally forgot about Levi, but will he be okay with it? "I think he'll say no-"

"Oh you don't know that, he might come with you" Armin smiled. "He needs to learn right? This will be good for him too"

Soon, they all got back to HQ and started to put all the stuff away they brought. Food into the kitchen and the cleaning supplies into the storage room. While Jean and Armin went to return the money they had left over to Erwin, while holding hands of course. Eren noticed it was still late afternoon, he still had some time to kill before dinner. But he had missed lunch due to shopping, so he quickly made some egg sandwiches with a side of fruit. Farlan and Isabel needed to eat and Eren was happy he can eat his meals now. He grunted slightly as he was feeling rapid and fast movements inside of him, it kinda tickled but hurt at the same time.

"Eren?"

Eren froze, he knew this voice from anywhere. He turned and saw Mikasa. "M-Mikasa?"

Mikasa's arm was still in its sling and she eyed Eren. Her dark grey eyes still held anger and jealousy, she was not happy at all! "You're really going through with this? What if you die?"

"I'm not gonna die" Eren muttered, eating more of his sandwich and chewing on it. "And yes I am going through with it, you can't tell me what to do. Heichou might not look it...but he's excited about meeting Isabel and Farlan"

"Isabel and Farlan?" Mikasa repeated. She narrowed her eyes, tugging on her faded red scarf. "So, twins? And already named the spawns huh? Why?"

"THEY'RE NOT SPAWNS! THEY'RE HUMAN, MIKASA!" Eren screamed out in pure anger, placing his hand over his tiny bump. He needs Levi here and quickly! He saw that Mikasa had flinched back from fear. Never mess with an expecting teenager. "JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" On that note, Eren grabbed the rest of his lunch and made his way out of the kitchen, tears rolling down his face. He had passed Levi on the way out and ignored him.

"Eren? Eren!?" Levi had called out but he saw he was ignored. Levi's grey eyes looked towards the kitchen, seeing Mikasa standing there. The captain made his way into there and roughly pulled Mikasa by her scarf. "What did you do? I thought I told you to stay away from my family!"

Mikasa just glared at the shorty with disgust. "You got my brother knocked up! How can I not stay away?! Those so called babies of yours are spawns-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR OTHER FUCKING ARM!?" Levi screamed out, he's not normally this angry. No one insults his children and gets away with it. Yes, he did call his children spawns to begin with but once he saw they were human. He stopped calling them that. "Listen to me good, you little bitch. Isabel and Farlan are fucking human. I swear on titan blood, if I see or hear you...say that insult again, I'm gonna send you into titan territory without your gear and you will be titan food...understand?!"

Mikasa is not scared of the captain, but she nodded anyway. Levi roughly pushed her away from him and started to look for Eren. He was concerned. But he knew where the bratty teen would be hiding. Levi's office. Eren tends to go there when he's upset now, mainly for comfort. Once Levi had made it to his office, the door was slightly open and he heard sniffling inside. The captain opened the door, seeing Eren on a spare chair in the corner, crying and munching on his apple (that was cut up into pieces) "Eren?"

The teen looked up at Levi, he wiped his face on his shirt sleeve, munching on an apple piece. "H-Hey Heichou" He chocked on his tears.

Levi went over and grabbed his chair, placing it in front of Eren. His chest was pressed against the back of his chair, legs on the side and his arms resting on the top. "What happened brat?"

Eren sniffled. Levi knew he was in a vulnerable state due to his hormone levels, so he had to be patient with him. The pregnant teen took a deep breath and started to explain. "I was making my lunch after myself, Jean and Armin came back from the market. Obviously, I missed lunch so that's why I was there. And I heard Mikasa come in, she just asked me if I was going though with it" He continued and Levi was listening on his every word. "She thinks I'm gonna die but I know I won't! A-And the she said the word spa-spaw-"

"Eren, you don't have to say it" Levi placed his hand on Eren's shoulder, hoping to give him some comfort. "We now know that the 'S' word is a trigger word, for both of us. We both know that Farlan and Isabel are humans. Yes, they might carry titan abilities along with my bloodline but that won't make them that. I did have a nice little chat with her, hopefully it should sink in now"

This made Eren a bit better. Like Levi said, they might carry titan powers but they will be loved by both of their parents. Speaking of babies, Eren looked at Levi "Hey, I wanna ask you something"

"Hmm?"

"When I was in the market...I saw a cute family" Eren smiled sweetly with a hint of blush in his tanned cheeks. "The kid was called Satoshi, happy little guy he is. He's still a toddler and...I kinda offered to babysit for his family tomorrow...Did you erm...wanna come with me?"

Levi's face went from emotionless to shocked. Does Eren seriously want him to tag along? He may not be good with kids but it is worth a try. "Tch, you want me to babysit a brat who will most likely...puke, take a shit in its diaper, cry like fuck, most likely takes a piss in my face and to play peek-a-boo with its dirty blanket?"

"Yes"

"I'm in" And this made Eren laugh at this. Levi may not look it but he may have a soft spot for kids? Then out of the blue, Levi felt something warm on his face, turns out it was Eren pecking his captain on his pale cheek. A hint of pink dusted on his pale cheeks. "But I'm only doing it since you are under my care!"

Eren grinned, grabbing Levi's wrist and placing it on his tiny swollen bump. Levi was feeling some movement in there, which made his eyes widen a bit. This was the first time he felt them move agaisnt his hand. "You feel that Heichou? Farlan and Isabel know...they know you are doing this to practise, for them when they're born"

The captain just kept his hand there, feeling his unborn twins move inside of Eren. Due to the rapid growth rate, Eren's bump was getting bigger by the day. Hanji had confirmed that Eren will have the twins when he's 5 months pregnant (20 weeks) that's half the time of a normal human mother. Eren was only 3-4 weeks in and already had a bump as a size of a small watermelon. Levi did have a small smile plastered on his face as he still felt the flutters inside of Eren.

"Yeah...Yeah I know"


	7. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7!

The next day, Eren was wide awake with excitement! He is going for his first ever babysitting role, with Levi of course. The teen had to wear a much larger shirt to hide his growing bump, which had grown another few centimetres that night. He had to meet Levi out the front of HQ so they can go to Eva's and Richard's place to babysit their son, Satoshi. Right now, Eren was happily making his way to Hanji's lab ready for his next appointment on his twins. Sadly Levi couldn't join this appointment because of Erwin again, who wanted to discuss their next mission outside of the walls. Eren was still avoiding Mikasa at all costs, she still hasn't apologised for what she had said to both him and Levi. Once Eren made it to the lab, he knocked on the door. "Hanji?"

"Is that my sexy titan father? Come in sexy beastie!"

Eren couldn't help but roll his eyes and ran his hand down his face. Hanji keeps on saying these jokes about him every...freaking...DAY! And they sound like they are getting worse. The teen opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked inside. He saw that crazy titan lover, sitting by the bed and with the machine. "Hey Hanji"

"Good morning Eren!" She cheered out, she was getting really excited for the next check up. "How are Isabel and Farlan doing?"

Eren gave off a small chuckle, gently rubbing his bump that was filled with love. "I think they're okay, they are real active today"

"Ooooooo really? Mind if I have a feel?"

Eren gently lifted up his oversized shirt. Most of his abs were completely gone due to the baby weight, strangely he had no stretch marks which might be due to his titan powers. Hanji squealed as she placed her hands on Eren's belly, she gasped with a smile as she was feeling loads of movement inside. Both babies were really active this morning! "Oh you weren't joking Eren! Least that proves they are alive and well...wanna do the scan now?"

Eren nodded, planting his butt on the bed and laying down.

Hanji grabbed the oil and smeared it on his stomach, turning on the machine and grabbing the wand. She placed the tip on Eren's oiled stomach and started to move it around while looking at the screen. "Ahh here they are!"

Eren's sea-green eyes turned over to the screen, seeing his forming twins inside of him. He loves them more and more each day, the 2 blobs are now finally looking like babies. Each twin finally had their fingers and toes, tiny arms and the tiny legs were moving around. "Hehe, looks like they're having fun in there"

The crazy lady smiled down at Eren. "Looks like they both have your fun nature. Oh look, one of them has their thumb in their mouth" This made Eren look. "I believe that's little Farlan sucking his thumb"

"How can you tell?"

"I see a tiny wiener in between its legs"

Eren ran his hand down his face again at Hanji's comment. Just...why?

Hanji continued the exam for a bit longer until she turned off the machine and helped Eren clean off his stomach. "Okay, everything seems good. I would try and be careful now Eren" She says, putting the machine in the far corner. "You're now past your first month and almost halfway through your second month. Now, I know I confirmed you might have them when you are five months but I don't think that will be the case anymore"

"Huh? What to you mean?" He questioned, pulling his shirt down. "I don't understand"

Hanji placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "You could have them next month, Eren. While I was looking on the screen, they already had their fingers and toes. All of the organs are in place and they now look more like babies" She continues. "Judging by how active they are? I believe it's due to Levi's bloodline, apparently an Ackerman can feel a power within them when they hear or see something they don't like. I think...I think it was Mikasa"

"M-Mikasa?" Eren gulped, placing a hand on his bump.

Hanji nodded with a serious look. "Yes. I've been hearing from Levi about what she's been saying, and I think both twins have the ability to hear now. Due to the incident in the kitchen yesterday, they might of heard her...insulting them and you in the mix. You will start feeling some strong kicks in the next few days, so try and be careful when you walk" Hanji kept talking. "Like Levi said, try and stay away from her. I believe that Farlan and Isabel can sense her when she's nearby, have they been giving you signals?"

"Now that you mention it...they did yesterday when I was making my lunch, they kept on moving a lot" Eren said, quietly. "And on the way here, I passed her in the hall after breakfast and I had such a bad kick in my back, but that was only once!"

Hanji nodded while adjusting her glasses on her face. "I think they are trying to protect you, Ackerman's tend to be obsessed with one person at a time. Farlan and Isabel know you are their father and Levi is protecting all three of you. I've noticed this on the day you found out, so try and be careful okay?"

Eren nodded a few times, he bid Hanji good bye and started to make his way at the entrance of HQ, to meet Levi. The teen was very aware of his surroundings, keeping a look out for Mikasa when needed but Farlan and Isabel will warn him. As of so far, the unborn twins were no longer active and were finally calm within Eren. He felt his tan cheeks heat up when he saw his captain, waiting outside the gate. "Heichou! I'm here!"

Levi turned around, looking at Eren. The teen noticed that Levi was not in his scouting uniform. Levi was in a nice white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, nice black pants and a nice pair of black shoes to match. Levi's raven hair was swept to one side and out of his steel eyes. "About time brat, come on"

"W-What's with the outfit?" Eren stuttered out. Levi looked hot dressed up like that.

Levi clicked his tongue as he started to walk away from Eren, the teen quickly caught up. "Not only I'm helping you to babysit a brat. But I wanna make a good impression for the parents, just to show that they can trust me"

Eren sighed as he looked down at his own choice of clothes. A long green shirt, brown pants and a pair of grey shoes. Great, now he felt like shit. "I didn't think of that..."

The captain looked back at Eren, he saw the sadness and distress in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, just don't look like that...next time"

Eren gave a small smile over at Levi. "Okay!"

/

Eren had remembered the directions to the house where the little toddler lives. He saw the 2 large roses bushes next to the front door, Levi trailed behind him slightly. Eren was too excited that he knocked on the door with a few knocks. The door opened and there stood Eva, she greeted Eren with a smile. "Good afternoon Eren! I'm happy that you're here!"

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I brought L-"

"CAPTAIN LEVI!?" She screamed out from the shock, her face was so flustered, she kept bowing repeatedly in his presence. "I-I'm so sorry for shouting! Y-You just took me by surprise! Please forgive me!?"

Levi looked over at this woman, he too was a bit shocked. No one has acted like this in front of him before. Levi gently dismissed her. "Never mind, it's fine. Eva was it? I'm only here with Eren since he is under my watch. Where's the kid?"

"Satoshi? Oh, he's inside with Richard" She smiled over at the pair, stepping aside and letting them both in.

Eren began to feel giddy. The little toddler turned his attention from his father to Eren, the baby squealed out excitedly and crawled his way over to Eren...very quickly. The teen laughed as he picked up Satoshi. "Hey little guy! Nice to see you again!"

Satoshi giggled with delight as he felt Eren's fingers tickle his little belly.

Richard went into shock as he saw Levi in the corner, but he didn't freak like his wife did. He turned to Eren, who was holding his son. "We should be back in a few hours. My son's teeth are starting to come through, so there will be screaming due to teething. He doesn't need feeding but he is due for his bottle in about an hour. Towel diapers are under the sink when needed. Oh, help yourselves to whatever you want and have fun"

"Thank you sir! Have a wonderful time!"

Eva came over and placed a kiss in her baby's grey hair. "You be good to Eren and captain Levi"

Satoshi smiled up at his mother like he knew what she was talking about. The 2 parents gave them a smile and left the house...Let the fun begin.

Eren gently placed Satoshi on the floor with the rest of his toys. Levi finally left the corner and went to sit in the cosy chair-after wiping it down of course- with one leg over the other. His grey eyes stay on Eren and the baby on the floor, observing at what he could be learning here. The teen picked up a blanket and hid it behind his face. Levi blinked as he watched Satoshi's face, he saw it was tilted to one side. The toddler crawled over, grabbing the top on the blanket, pulling it down. "Peek-a-boo!" Eren smiled with a laugh.

The baby squealed with a cute high pitched laugh, he repeated the action with Eren repeating peek-a-boo over and over again.

Levi saw how much the kid was happy, he felt his lips gently turn up into a small smile of his own. Soon, it all went quiet. Levi looked down at the baby, that was crawling over to him. Satoshi gripped onto Levi's black pants, his big brown eyes eyeing the captain. "What do you want?" Satoshi smiled up, showing off his 2 forming bottom teeth. Drool dripped down his chin, which made Levi cringe in disgust. The baby's tiny arms let go of Levi's leg and started to fall back. Thanks to Levi's fast reflexes, he gently grabbed the toddler and picked him up in his arms before he hurt himself. Levi quickly grabbed a hankie from his pocket and cleaned the baby's wet chin. "You're a messy brat aren't you?"

Eren gave off a chuckle, looking up the pair from the floor. "He seems to like you"

"Tch"

Satoshi felt so snug in Levi's grip. He giggled as he gently grabbed Levi's nose with his tiny hand. Levi felt his breath get caught in his throat...nothing like this has ever happened before. This felt right, holding a baby in his arms like that.

Eren got up from the floor, with a little big of difficulty but he managed to get up. He joined Levi, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Who's a cute little man huh? It's you Satoshi! Yes it is! Oh yes it is!" He gently tickled his tiny belly again, making the toddler giggle.

"You won't be saying that for long" Levi smirked in Eren's direction, while still holding the baby in his arms.

Eren pouted playfully, arms folded. "I knew that, little Farlan and Isabel will be just as cute!"

As if on cue, Satoshi's face started to go a bit red and he was grunting a bit. What was he doing? Then all of a sudden...

"Oh god! That freaking stinks!" Eren cried out from shock, covering his nose from the smell. "I think he's done a no-no in his diaper!"

Levi rolled his eyes, he too scrunched his nose up from the smell. "Grab the stuff, Jaeger. I'll change him"

"You sure?" Eren still had his nose covered from the smell.

"Need to learn right?"

The teen nodded, speed walking into the kitchen, grabbing a fresh clean towel diaper, 2 pins, a small bowl of warm water with a wash cloth and some powder. He saw that Levi laid the toddler on the floor, slowly undoing the dirty diaper. "I swear to god kid, if you piss in my face...I shall be taking at least five showers and five face washes"

"Don't swear in front of him!" Eren exclaimed, handing Levi the stuff that was needed. He also quickly opened the windows to get rid of the bad smell.

Levi started to work on Satoshi. Gently pulling away the diaper from him, oh god, the smell was fucking disgusting! Poor Levi had to hold in his puke. He quickly ran the cloth into the water and started to clean off the baby's tiny booty, rinsing it and went over it again. Eren was looking at Levi's working, learning and taking it all in. Levi grabbed the baby powder and gently sprinkling it over the baby's parts so he won't get a rash. Grabbing the clean towel, he gently grabbed the baby's ankles to lift him up and placing him on the diaper. Levi folded the front part up and pinned the sides together...and done!

"Wow...that was awesome Levi!"

Levi rolled his eyes, grabbing the dirty towel diaper with disgust. Walking back to the kitchen and placing it in a large bowel on dirty clothes. He quickly washed his hands at least 3 times from that. "That was...fucking...disgusting!"

"You offered Levi!" Eren laughed from the living room, as he gently turned Satoshi on his front and letting him crawl away.

A few hours went by and both Levi and Eren were comfortable in Satoshi's presence. But as of right now, both Eren and Satoshi was passed out asleep. Satoshi was sleeping deeply in Levi's arms. Satoshi's tiny head was resting in Levi's chest, with his tiny hands gripping onto his shirt and his tiny legs hanging in mid-air. Levi had one arm supporting the baby's tiny booty with his hand behind the baby's head, keeping it in place. The baby was sucking on a pacifier to keep him calm and content. "I could get use to this" He muttered to himself. Turned over to his sleeping brat, Eren's head was rested on Levi's shoulder, sleeping just as deeply as the tiny baby. Levi could feel his own twins moving against him inside of Eren (who's stomach was gently pressed into Levi's side) and he sighed with a small smile.

"I'm ready"


	8. Middle Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

It was early the next morning at HQ. Eren was still fast asleep in his sleeping quarters, all snug and warm in his bed sheets. Levi has now made a habit of staying in Eren's room over night, after babysitting Satoshi almost 24hrs ago, Levi has become a little overprotective of Eren and the unborn babies. The sky was slowly turning a pale orange and pink as dawn was slowly making itself known, but the dark blue sky was still present along with a few stars. Levi was sitting in the lone chair near Eren's bed, and he too was in a long night shirt. The captain only sleeps for about 3 to 4 hours every night since he suffers from the lack of sleep, so he has been awake since 4am and it's almost 5:30am in the morning. His stormy eyes was still on Eren's sleeping form. Eren's dark brown hair was sticking up all over the place, making it even more messy than normal, one arm was under his pillow and his other was hanging over the blanket. Gently snores could be heard from the teen and a few mumbles of words as he slept, Levi has been making sure that Eren is getting enough sleep during his pregnancy and enough food to eat. Levi doesn't want anything to go wrong.

The captain rose from the chair and gently putting it back in the corner without waking Eren. And was about to leave as he heard Eren groan in his sleep, turning around, he saw that the teen was now sitting up from the bed. His hair sticking up with one eye open ash he rubbed the sleep from them. "...Morning Heichou..." He said, still sounding sleepy.

"Why are you awake?" Levi questioned, eyeing the teen.

Eren chuckled quietly as he struggled to keep down a yawn, and stretched out his arms. "They woke me up, got kicked in my back pretty hard"

Levi loved hearing the fact that both of his twins were active and alive, god knows what he would do if they were dead. "Do you want me to get you some breakfast?"

Eren's eyes sparkled in delight, lately Levi had been taking good care of him, making sure he's eating enough and sleeping plenty. Heck, he even gave him schedule on when he should be taking naps during the day. "Yes please!"

"Craving?"

"Oh yes! Even better!"

Levi chuckled to himself with a grin, leaving Eren's room to the mess hall kitchen. Just yesterday at breakfast, Eren has been craving oranges with apple juice for his breakfast, along with some bread and jam. And for dinner, chicken stew with veggies. Normally, Eren can't stand much healthy food but now he craves the stuff all the time! The captain made his way into the kitchen, seeing that he was alone, which is a good thing as he's still in his long night shirt and a pair of slippers. Walking over to the fruit section, he grabs 3 oranges and starts to peel the skin with a knife (him being a clean freak, he doesn't wanna get juice on his hands or the floor) and placed them in a bowl that he pulled out from the cupboard. Then, he grabbed a jug of freshly made apple juice and pouring it into a cup. And finally, grabbing 2 loafs of bread and a small jar of jam. He placed them all on a tray and started to leave the kitchen, he bumped into Erwin along the way.

"Levi"

"Erwin"

"I see that you're up early" Erwin said, he was dressed up in his uniform, ready for the day. his eyes noticed a tray of food. "Eren's craving I take it?"

Levi nodded and clicked his tongue. "Tch, the kid eats like a horse. But I can't have him being a hormonal little shit, he freaking cried last night because his cup of water was too far away from his bed!"

Erwin laughed at this, he did see it coming anyway. Well, Eren cried up a storm last night because Jean said 'Hi' to him at dinner "Well, he would be like this for a while. It's not his fault, let's try and keep him happy" then he left the captain and made his way to mess hall for breakfast.

The captain started to walk to Eren's room with the tray. Once he approached the door, he was hearing sniffles inside. This made the captain rolls his eyes, what's he crying for now? He opened the door, to see Eren crying in his bed, hugging his pillow. "Oi brat? What's got you crying?"

Eren sniffled as he wiped his eyes as he pointed to his chest of draws. "I saw...I saw a spider Heichou! It's all big and hairy! IT SCARED ME! PLEASE KILL IT!"

"Okay, Okay calm down" Levi placed the food tray on the table, and walked over to the chest of draws and started to look around. Then he found it, just chilling on the handle. "Eren...it's a fucking TINY spider! It's not gonna kill you!"

This made Eren cry more from the fear as he watch his captain pick up the tiny spider and walked over to the window. "IT WAS GONNA KILL US!"

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he opened the window, placing the tiny spider outside and it scurried away to make a new home. He closed the window and looking over at the teen, who was still crying huge tears. He sighed. "Calm down, it's gone. He's not gonna hurt you anymore" He knew that he couldn't be mad at Eren for this, it's not his fault. He had to try and keep Eren happy.

Eren's face perked up with a small smile as he cleaned off his face, wiping his tears away and wiped his nose on his sleeve (making Levi cringe with disgust). Grabbing the tray of food, and placing it on Eren's lap. Eren gasped with delight as he saw his breakfast, he soon turned from sad to happy. "Thank's Hei-"

"Levi"

"Huh?"

"Call me Levi, when we're alone" Levi said, patting Eren gently on his head.

"Okay!"

Eren soon tucked into his breakfast, eating his craved oranges and apple juice. While he's eating for 3, he has to double up on his food intake. It only took Eren a few moments to finish eating his food. He eyed his captain with a big smile. "Thanks Levi! Isabel and Farlan are happy too!"

"In what way?"

Without question, Eren pulled Levi's arm over to his belly and placing it there. Levi couldn't help but smile at this, feeling his twins giving gently kicks against his palm and moving around. "You gave them their favourite food! I think that's why I'm craving it? I could be wrong bu-"

Eren was cut off by feeling Levi's lips on his. The teens face had blown up in a bright crimson red, he and Levi haven't shared a kiss in almost 2 months since that night. He felt Levi pull away from him, with a dust of pink on his cheeks. "Levi?"

"Shit...sorry I shouldn't of-"

"I liked it!" Eren blurted out, cutting off his captain. It was now or never, he took a deep breath and let it out. His sea-green eyes looking into stormy grey. "Levi...I've liked you for a very long time. I admired you at a young age...and when I joined the scouts and got to be with you, I was really happy" He saw that Levi was turning more red by the second. But Eren continued. "You saved me from becoming titan food the first day we met, you saved me again from being executed by the MP's. And then I was put on your...your squad..." Tears formed again as he thought of Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo. "And...A-And you saved me again from Annie's clutches, then that night...we had sex...that was one of the best nights of my life, I know it was for the wrong reason but...it made me feel like I had something to fight for" Then he looked down at his pregnant belly with a small smile. "And I do, we both do...So, please accept my confession, but if you don't then I understand"

Levi felt like his cold heart was starting to turn warm, he too feels this way about Eren. And he has been before the whole sex session they both shared, but at this moment...Eren felt so grown up. Levi placed his smaller hand over Eren's a small smirk of his own. "Of course I do, brat. I accept your confession"

Eren gasped. Levi feels the same way about him! He had never felt so happy. "C-Can I kiss you then?"

Levi gave a nod. Eren quickly placed his lips on his captains and Levi returned it with pleasure. Eren had his arms wrapped around Levi's neck to pull him in closer to him while Levi kept his hands on Eren's belly. He could feel those babies going crazy in there but the kiss was cut short as Eren felt a strong kick in his back again. Eren groaned in pain as he gently pulled his mouth away from Levi's, with a string of saliva connected to them. "God dammit...that hurt"

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

"I got kicked again in the back, they really have strong kick power"

Levi smirk at this, already learning powerful kicks so young but then he had an idea. "Sit still for a second"

"Huh?"

Levi gently squatted down on the floor, eyeing Eren's stomach that was still moving slightly. "You listen here you two, stop hurting your dad and do what you're told" He felt Eren's gaze on him and felt the shock coming from him. "I know you wanna be heard, but me and dad want our own time too. Be good brats or no more oranges and apple juice"

Soon, the moving and pains stopped.

Eren looked amazed at what just happened. He heard Levi get up from the floor and was looking at him. "That better?" he heard Levi say to him.

The teen smiled up at his lover and sighed in relief "Loads better, thank you"

~Few hours later~

It was now mid afternoon and it was lunch time. Eren was happily chilling with his friends at the table and Mikasa was present too, but she kept her distance from the others and ate in silence. Sasha and Connie were happily munching away on their bread while telling a good few jokes, Jean and Armin were having their own talk while reading one of Armin's books about the outside world. Christa and Ymir were discussing something with Eren. "I think you should have a baby shower"

This made everyone on the table turning towards the blonde. "A baby shower? What's that?" Jean asked with wonder. "I've never heard of it before"

Christa gave off a gentle smile at everyone on the table. "It's basically a party, its a special party for a baby! All it is that everyone celebrates someone that's having a baby, there are gifts, food, drinks, music and sometimes people play games. I think it will be fun"

"That does sound like fun!" Sasha smiled over at Eren. "What do you think?"

Eren does admit that it sounds like fun. "Sure, I will have to ask Levi if it's okay. Since he's the father"

"Oh of course!" Christa smiled again in Eren's direction. "It was just a suggestion"

Soon, Eren spotted Levi over in the corner with Erwin and Hanji. He will ask him right now! He nodded at Christa and went over to Levi's table. His friends looked over at him with confidence as they got told that he and Levi were now officially together. Once Eren reached the table, he smiled at his commander. "I wanna say something"

Hanji smiled at her favourite titan shifter. "You're gonna ask me to officially cut off your limbs now?!"

"What? No!" Eren cried out, glaring at the crazy scientist. Then he turned to Levi with a smile. "My friends wanna throw a party"

"A party?" Levi repeated with confusion in his voice. "Why do they wanna throw a party for you?"

Eren shook his head a smiled. "Not for me! For Isabel and Farlan!"

Erwin chuckled as he took a sip of his tea. "Ahhh I know what you mean, you mean a baby shower? I think it's a good idea"

"A baby shower party!?" Hanji cried out with excitement, she loves a good party. "I'm down for that!"

Levi wasn't much of a party person but since it's for Isabel and Farlan then he's happy with that. Christa got called over by Erwin, asking about the party and has granted permission for her to organise it which made her really happy. She said it will happen in at least a week, a few weeks before Eren is due to have them. Which will give everyone plenty of time to make the food and gifts for the babies. And there will be a special spot for Levi and Eren to sit at the party. The captain turned his eyes over to Mikasa, who was looking a bit edgy. He has a gut feeling that she's up to something but choose to ignore it for now, in case he might be wrong.

Eren clutched onto Levi's arm with excitement. "I'm so excited! A party just for them!"

"Calm it down, brat. We can't have them getting over excited" Levi chuckled slightly, ruffling Eren's hair with delight. He turned his gaze down at him. "I...I have a middle name suggestion for the both of them"

Eren turned up his gaze to his lover and blinked "Middle names?"

"Yes...a few weeks back, I got stopped by your coconut head friend when you had that fight with Ackerman. He remembers you telling him that if you had a daughter, you was gonna name her after your mother...So, I want Isabel's middle name to be Carla"

Eren felt his heart drop into his stomach as he thought of his poor mother, how he wished she was here with him and to meet her grandchildren. But that moment was taken away years ago when Wall Maria got breached and she got eaten by a titan in front of him. He sniffled as he gave off a small smile to Levi. "It's perfect...Isabel Carla Ackerman"

"Ackerman? You want them to have my last name?"

Eren nodded up at Levi as he wiped his face again. "Yes, Jaeger is nothing special. Besides, Ackerman sounds more badass...what about Farlan's?"

"He'll have my name...my real name"

"Which is?"

Levi gently placed a kiss in Eren's messy hair, wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "My real first name is Rivaille, but I prefer Levi as it is"

Eren gaped in wonder at this, even that sounds perfect. "Farlan Rivaille Ackerman...I love it"

Levi was about to answer but was cut off by a yawn from Eren, Levi looked at the clock on the wall, reading 12:30pm. Eren's nap time. "Come on Eren, nap time" He got up from the bench and started to lead Eren out of the mess hall and to his sleeping quarters. He gently pulled off Eren's shoes and helped the teen into his bed and he was out like a light when his head hit the pillow. Levi always had to make sure that Eren will be following his sleeping routine, he gently ran his hand through his dark brown locks and left the bedroom and closed the door behind him, and started to make his way to Erwin's office.

He knocked on the door until Erwin told him to come in. "Levi? What do I owe this pleasure?"

Levi looked over at his commander with his arms folded. "I need you to keep an eye on Mikasa?"

"May I ask why?" Erwin blinked as he placed his papers down on the desk.

Levi sighed. "I fear she maybe up to something, she looked sketchy at lunch. I'm aware that she's obsessed with Eren and loves him, that bitch has been jealous since he announced he was pregnant. It doesn't surprised me that she might be up to something"

Erwin nodded once, he's felt it too. "Alright, I'll keep a sharp eye on her. I'm sure it's nothing but we can't be too sure. Is that all?"

Levi saluted his commander and nodded. "Yes" then he left to make his way to the afternoon training session outside. But he kept his eyes on Mikasa the whole time.


	9. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin 
> 
> Updated weekly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter. There is more Jearmin in this chapter

That night, Eren was restless in his sleep that silent tears rolled down his face. Shortly after dinner, the scouts got announced for the next mission outside the walls, meaning that Levi would have to go with them and it scared the teen more than anything. Eren sighed shakily as he felt Levi spooning him from behind, feeling his hands on Eren's forming stomach. Levi, who felt Eren's uneasiness, ruffling his hair hoping to bring him comfort. Of course Levi doesn't want to leave Eren and their kids alone but he was humanity's strongest, the scouts needed him. He will be leaving early in the morning, his grey eyes looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 3am. The raven haired male gently started to rub the teen's lower back, as he heard him wince from discomfort. "L-Levi?"

"Hmm?" Levi responded as he continued to rub Eren's lower back. While rubbing his over hand gently on Eren's stomach in circles.

Eren turned his head around with crystal tears in his eyes. Levi knew it was due to hormones but of course it hurt him, knowing that Levi could be killed in a matter of hours. "Wh-What if you don't make it? I-I don't wanna r-raise Isabel and Farlan by myself"

Levi gently removed his hand from Eren's front and around his eyes, he gently stroked his thumb under Eren's eyes to catch his tears with. "Don't say shit like that, of course I'll come back, I mean...I'm coming back to my family right? And that's what I'm going to do"

Eren cracked a small smile, he slowly turned to face his lover and snuggled into his chest. It was a bit difficult due to his belly but they made it work. Levi ran his hands into Eren's messy brown locks and placed a comforting kiss on his forehead, making the teen giggle slightly and snuggled up more. After a few moments, Levi was hearing Eren's slow and deep breathing, meaning he was now fast asleep. The male gently pulled him in more, bringing more comfort to him. But Levi does suffer from the lack of sleep but lately he's been getting at least an extra hour or 2 of sleep, which suited him just fine.

As the crack of dawn awoken the world. Levi opened up his eyes and still felt Eren was asleep on him, his hair looking more messy than normal due to bedhead. As much as the captain wanted to stay in bed with Eren but he has a mission to do. He got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes and started to run the bathtub, filling it with hot water and adding some lavender bubble liquid. He stripped off his night shirt and boxers, getting into the steaming hot water. "Ahhh" he sighed quietly in content. Recently, Levi had decided to sleep in Eren's room, and he wanted to be closer to the 3 of them. Erwin had allowed it but he kept Levi's old room in case the twins will want it when they get older. He still kept his office to keep up to date with the reports.

The captain started to wet his hair and began to wash it, using his vanilla scent shampoo and started to wash his dark locks. After the hair wash, he rinsed out the substance and started to wash his body by grabbing a cloth and a bar of soap. Levi tends to wash his body at least 3 times while in the bath tub. After he was done, he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrapped round his waist. He dried off quickly and started to get dressed. Once he saw that Eren was still asleep, he quickly grabbed some paper and a pencil to quickly write him a note since he will be going soon since the mission is before breakfast. He quickly placed a kiss on Eren's temple and gave a gently rub on his stomach before leaving.

~A few hours later~

Eren groaned as he started to wake up from his deep slumber, he felt around the bed and felt it was empty. He sighed sadly as he knew that Levi was gone for his mission, just like the rest of the scouts. This meant he's alone in HQ? He blinked as he looked around the room. Eren gasped as he saw a tray with his breakfast craving on it, oranges with apple juice and some bread. His lover really took care of him! Eren saw that there was a note on the tray, he picked it up to read it while popping a bit of orange into his mouth.

Eren

By the time you'll be awake, I'll be gone for the mission with everyone else. We're hoping to be back by late afternoon so try not stress, it's not good for Isabel and Farlan. I gave you your breakfast craving and I believe it will be your dinner craving tonight if the mission is a success! You're not alone in HQ today, Baldy, Blonde Girl and Freckles decided to stay to keep you company. I'll see you when we get back.

Levi 

Eren giggled as Levi was referring to Connie, Christa and Ymir. Least he won't be alone today but he does worry for the rest of his friends to make it back alive. Fighting the titans is a dangerous thing, wiping out every human in their paths and it still scared him. Eren shook his head and quickly finished the rest of his breakfast, grabbing some clean clothes and underwear and started to get dressed. He had to wear bigger shirts now since his stomach won't stop growing, he was getting scared now as his due date was getting closer. Hanji did confirm before he would have the twins when he's 5 months but now it's been moved the 3 months due to the growth rate. Eren was now already in half of the 2nd month, so in about 3 weeks time he will be a dad. He was growing more nervous everyday and he knows that Levi feel's the same.

The teen started to leave his room and went to find his friends, just like Levi said. HQ was empty, the horse stalls were empty as well and it felt really quiet, a little too quiet. Soon, Eren heard voices outside from the mess hall, he opened the door and saw it was his 3 friends. "Morning"

"Morning Eren!" Connie greeted with a smile. "We offered to keep you company, hope you don't mind?"

Eren shook his head, smiling at Connie. "No no it's fine, is it just you guys here?"

Ymir nodded at his response, while patting Christa on the head, making the blonde giggle slightly. "Yes, everyone left about two hours ago. Shorty just asked us to keep you company since he knows you'll be bored...how's the twins by the way?"

Eren smiled as he gently rubbed his stomach with a big grin. "They're fine, they were a bit restless last night. I think they knew their papa was going on a mission and they didn't like it"

This made Christa giggle a bit, her baby blue eyes shown in a happy way. "That's a good thing, they're learning and hearing all together. I know the captain will adore his children when they're born. He may not look it but I can tell he will be soft on them a bit"

Eren chuckled. "So, what should we do?"

"Well, I have all of the party supplies already. I did all that this morning, we just need to make the food but we'll do that during the week" Christa said happily, she was excited about doing the baby shower party. "Maybe we can play a game?"

Connie was always up for a game, makes him feel like a child again. "I have a deck of cards in my room, we can play a card game or something?"

Ymir grinned his way. "Alright baldy. I'm good at card games so watch yourself"

As Connie rushed off to get his deck of cards. Ymir, Christa and Eren went and sat inside the mess hall to wait, but all Eren could think about was Levi.

~On the mission~

The scouts were riding on horse back outside into the plains. It was only a mission on the kill more titans so it wasn't that much of a big deal. Luckily, luck was on their side as no one has been eaten alive yet. Red flares were shot up into the sky, meaning titan spotting up ahead. Levi was with Jean, Armin, Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt, Mikasa was stuck with Erwin and Hanji due to Levi's orders. Levi looked back at his formation team and started to give orders. "Keep your eyes open and sharp, I want none of you to die today! Is that understood!?"

"Yes sir!" They all said with confidence.

Levi nodded back at them. Looking ahead, there was a 4M class titan heading their way. Armin gulped from fear, using his gear as he jumped off his horse. He flew around the small titan, gripping onto his blades and quickly cut the nape of the titan, it fell to the ground and started to steam up. Levi told Armin that he was in charge of the small titans, since he wants to help the blonde to gain his confidence up. Armin's blue eyes looked at Levi as he got back onto his horse and raced away with his team. "Good job Arlert!" Levi said, giving a nod.

Armin blushed up from the comment. He finally had his first titan kill. "Th-Thanks heichou!"

They continued on with the mission, more titans were getting slaughtered by the second which was great news. No one has been dying, thanks to Levi's training all those weeks ago. As the mission went on, the titans were getting bigger and taller as they went deep into the plains. Soon, a flare went off into the sky. It was purple. Meaning it was an emergency. Levi looked at it and looked back. "Arlert, Kirstein, you two go and check it out. We'll keep going and come back alive, you shitheads!"

"Yes sir!" Both Jean and Armin yelled out.

Armin and Jean raced off towards the purple flare on their horses. It must be real bad if someone shot out a purple flare, luckily there was no titans to block their paths. As the two males got closer, they heard cries...a baby cry. "Jean! Is that a baby cry?"

Jean shook his head as they got closer. The was a titan crowding around a new born child, it cried out its little lungs. Why was there a baby out here? Where were the parents? Jean quickly went into action, he jumped off his horse and used his gear, gripping onto the titan's shoulders. Armin gasped from fear as the baby was now in the titans teeth "Jean hurry!" Armin cried out.

Jean quickly listened to his boyfriend and quickly cut the nape of this huge titan. Armin quickly got off his horse and grabbed the baby as it fell out of the titans mouth as it laid dead. The baby kept crying loud. Armin gently cradled the child and held it close to his chest. "Shh, Shh its okay. You're safe...you're safe"

Jean panted as he quickly went and joined Armin at his side. He looked down at the baby and gently rubbed its head. "What the hell? Who sent that flare?"

The blonde looked around and saw nothing, there was no corpse of a solider or any blood. "I...I don't know"

The baby soon went quiet. Both males noticed it was a baby girl, in a baby pink suit and a white blanket. She had tiny specks of strawberry blonde hair and golden brown eyes, she was really adorable. The little girl blinked up at her saviours and cooed in interest. Armin gave a small smile down at the child. "H-Hey little one, where's your mother and father?"

Jean quickly moved away from his partner and the baby to send off a flare shot. Purple for emergency. He went back to join his partner and lead him to some bushes in case titans came rushing in. He looked down at the little girl with a small smile. "She's kinda cute"

The baby cooed again as she looked up at Jean with her big brown eyes. She held out her tiny arms at him with a gummy smile. Armin looked over at him. "I think she wants you to hold her"

Jean wasn't that good with babies but it was worth a try, he gently took her from Armin's grip and held her into his chest. He felt her tiny hands grip onto his jacket tightly, she made a few noises and then she was fast asleep. Jean felt protective of this little baby, he held her head gently against his chest and supported her tiny bottom under his arm. Where did she come from?

Soon, horse gallops could be heard nearby. Jean and Armin came out of the bushes with the child in hand. It was Erwin along with Mikasa and Hanji. "What happened? You two alright?"

"W-We're fine sir!" Armin squeaked out. "There was a purple flare send out a few moments ago...and we found this baby in the mouth of a titan, we're not sure who sent the flare though"

Erwin gently moved his horse forward and looked down at the child in Jean's arms. They can't leave the baby out here in danger, it wasn't fair. The commander got off his horse and grabbed a blanket like sling from the saddle bag on his horse. He walked over to Jean with the it. "Use this around your chest, and place the child in it"

Armin quickly took the child from Jean, making her whimper from the cold and the loss of Jean's warmth. Armin gently soothed her before she cried up a storm. Once Jean was all ready, Armin gently placed her into the sling blanket and she was safe and cosy, she soon fell back asleep again. They quickly got back on the horses. "What now?" Jean asked quietly, not to wake up the baby.

"We'll head back to HQ, we can't fight with a child on our hands" Erwin said, with a stern look as he grabbed a flare gun. "You two make your way back to HQ with her. Hanji and Mikasa will go with you" Erwin was still following Levi's orders to keep an eye on Mikasa but he will follow behind her. As he saw all four of them rush back, he quickly fired his flare gun. Blue smoke shot up into the sky, meaning to retreat and head back to HQ.

Erwin raced off following the mini group on the way back. He looked both left and right to see more of the scouts started to return back. His icy stare found Levi's group coming back, the captain charged up next to his commander with a look of confusion. "What happened?!"

"It's nothing personal but we have a problem" Erwin responded back, as they all raced back to Wall Rose. "Armin and Jean were rushed to an emergency flare shot, they found a baby in the area. No one was there or the parents. We need to know who shot their flare up and left a child in this titan territory"

Levi nodded. Soon, everyone was back within Wall Rose and everyone was safe. The mission was a success and fail, meaning everyone came back alive yet the mission didn't fully carry out as planned. Once everyone put their horses away and had a wash before dinner. Jean and Armin were in their room with the child, they had no idea what to do with her. "What can we do? I know nothing about kids"

Armin looked at his lover with a small smile. "I don't either but...I don't wanna leave her with strangers, she's already fond of you"

The tiny girl yawned as she opened her eyes from her tiny nap. She was an adorable little thing, she giggled up at both Armin and Jean. Armin flushed up a little as he smile down at her. "Yukki..."

"Hmm?"

"Yukki" Armin said again, he picked up the little girl and held her gently, she giggled as she tried to reach her tiny hands into Armin's hair. "Her name will be Yukki"


	10. Isabel and Farlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SOM ERERI FLUFF!!!! \^o^/

A week later that evening, after everyone was washed up, every scout was in the mess hall for dinner. Everyone had heard about the baby girl that was left outside with the titans, all of the girls were gushing around the tiny girl, who was being held by Armin at the table. Little Yukki was blinking up at everyone who were speaking to her, she gripped her tiny hands tighter in Armin's shirt from fear. Which made the blonde boy hold her tighter against him gently, protecting her from the noises of the girls.

Jean noticed this and stepped in slightly. "I think that's enough, yes she's cute but she's a bit scared right now"

The females moaned in annoyance but started to leave the table. Armin smiled in his lover's direction "Thanks"

Yukki cooed as she started to feel relaxed and content again in Armin's arms. She giggled as she grabbed his nose gently. Hanji did check over little Yukki before dinner, she's a healthy baby and she's at least a month old. Armin picked up a pre-made milk bottle that was given to him by Hanji, he gently placed the rubber part into her tiny mouth and she started to feed.

Eren had heard about the newest addition when everyone returned from the mission, he already met the little girl and adores her already. The teen went and joined his friends at the table with his dinner, normally he would be with Levi but he was busy filling reports out in his office. He smiled at Yukki who was drinking from her bottle "Hey little cutie, you hungry huh? I am too!"

Armin chuckled at this "Yeah, this is her first meal with us since Hanji wanted to run some tests on her for a few days. Hanji said that she's a bit small and skinny, we're not sure how long she was out there for" He then removed the bottle from her mouth, handed her to Jean so he could help bring up wind. "And we're still not sure on who left her there, but Erwin is letting her stay here. She's already fond of Jean and myself, and he understands"

Eren was happy to hear this, this means that Isabel and Farlan will have a friend to play with when they get bigger. The teen did have a fun afternoon with Connie, Christa and Ymir, since another mission was launched yesterday to kill more titans. He and his friends played card games, chatting and talking about the party which is happening this week. He looked over at Armin, Jean and Yukki, they looked like the perfect family. Eren started to eat his chicken stew with veggies, it was his dinner craving that he's been having lately. While he was eating, his twins moved around inside of him fast, he looked over at see Mikasa, who was eating on the far side of the table.

Not many people have been talking to Mikasa lately, due to her jealousy and attitude towards both Eren and Levi. But their friends spoke to her expect Eren.

As the evening went on, Eren decided to get Levi's food and to join him in the office. He bid his friends goodbye and kissed Yukki on her strawberry blonde hair before leaving. He went into the kitchen with his empty bowl and cup and placed them with the rest of the dirty dishes. He pulled out Levi's food that was kept warm in the oven and making him is favourite tea for drink. While he made the tea, he gently rubbed his stomach that was so big now, he can't even see his feet anymore. He sighed as he grabbed the tray, placing the tea onto it and started to leave the kitchen, and towards Levi's office.

As he walked down the hall, he saw Hanji making her way to Levi's office too. "Hanji?"

The brunette glanced back at Eren, she had a serious look on her face. "Eren, get into this office. We have a problem"

"P-Problem? What problem?"

"It will be better if I talk to both you and Levi together" She says, knocking on the door. "Levi? Care to let me and Eren in?"

"This better be good shitty glasses! I'm busy!"

Hanji just sighed as she opened the door, letting herself and Eren in. Levi put down his quill and put the lid back on the ink bottle, he turned around on his chair to face her and his lover. Eren gently placed the tray on the table next to the reports and went to sit in a spare chair near Levi. Hanji looked at both of them with concern. "There's an issue right now, I need the both of you to think this through"

"About what?"

"When we all returned, I noticed the MPs were confused on where Eren was" She started, looking at the both of them. "After witnessing that, I think they are gonna try and find a way to get into here. But with Eren being pregnant, we can't have them see him in this condition-"

"Wait a second!" Levi cut off Hanji, narrowing his eyes even more. "What are you trying to say shitty glasses!?"

"What I'm trying to say is...I don't want to do this, of course I don't! But I think this is the only way" She said, folding her arms and she looked serious. "I'm gonna have to deliver them tonight, this has made me alert with worry. We can't have them finding out about this, they will kill Eren and those poor innocent kids. But the choice is yours"

Eren felt tears swell in his eyes. "B-But will they survive?"

Hanji nodded with confidence. "When I did your scan this morning, they both looked full term so they can come whenever really. But it's up to you, I'll be in my lab if you want to tonight" Then she left the couple to talk it through and left the office.

Levi turned and looked at Eren, who looks scared and filled with fear. He rose from his chair and gently pulled his lover into a hug. "I'm alright for it, if it means keeping all three of you safe and away from those fucks...I'll take that chance"

Eren took a deep breath and nodded. "O-Okay, I'm just scared..."

"What are you scared of?" Levi questioned. "If it's about them dying then-"

"Its not that..." Eren said, cutting off his captain. "What if I'm not gonna be a good dad?"

Levi sighed and chuckled to himself. He knelt down to Eren's level and placed his hands on the bump. "Farlan and Isabel don't think so, even I know that. You may be a brat and annoying but you won't be" He said, smirking to himself. "Besides, while you was at dinner. Erwin came in with an early gift for them"

"A gift?" Eren blinked.

Levi nodded. "Yes, a large crib for them to sleep in. We can fill it tomorrow night...with them two in there, asleep and being with us. But it's your body, you decide"

Eren did feel a bit excited, both he and Levi could be parents tonight if he choose to. He took a deep breath and let it out, he nodded. "Okay...let's be parents right now"

Levi got up from the floor and helped Eren to his feet. Placing a kiss on his temple for being brave and ready "You go and see Hanji, I'll be with you shortly"

"Okay"

As Eren left the office to go and see Hanji, Levi left his untouched food and locked up his office. He walked over to one of the bedrooms, which was the female sleeping quarters, he approached one of the doors and knocked. The door opened up and Christa was stood there in a long pink night dress and her blonde hair was up in a low pony tail. She froze up from fear and gave a salute. "C-Captain Levi sir! What do I o-owe this pleasure?"

"You still got those sleep suits you made?" Levi remembered Christa saying that she made 2 baby sleeping suits, well he overheard her saying it to other comrades this afternoon.

Christa blinked her blue eyes, she lowered her salute and nodded. "Of course, I was gonna give them to Eren at the party-"

"I need them now, if you don't mind" Levi rolled his eyes, he has no time for questions. He saw Christa rush back into her room, grabbing a pink suit with a bunny on the pocket and a blue suit with a rubber ducky on the pocket. They were so cute and well made. She handed them over to Levi with a look of confusion. He took them gently from her hands, wished her a good evening and started to quick walk to Hanji's lab. Once he got there, he opened the door to find Eren on the bed with a sheet over himself, an IV drip in his arm to keep him hydrated. Hanji was preparing her supplies, clean blankets, weighing scales and medication. "So, how's this going to work?" Levi asked, went and joined Eren at his side.

"Well, he has no power on pushing these babies out since he doesn't have a birth canal" She gently grabs a needle with some medication liquid in it. "I'm gonna have to cut them out. This medication will numb Eren from the waist down so he won't feel a thing. Eren, would you mind showing your back for me?" Eren gently rose up and showed his back to Hanji, he quickly grabbed Levi's hand as he felt the needle prick into his skin and through his spine. "It will start to kick in soon, it works fast. But with Eren's titan abilities? It might burn it off in the matter of minutes, so we have to act fast!"

Soon, Eren could no longer feel his legs as he can't lift them up. "I-I can't feel my legs now"

"Okay! That's great!" Hanji gave off a huge smile, she pulled out a sheet placing it in front of Eren, blocking his view from seeing anything as she clipped it up above. Which was fair as he didn't wanna see his own blood pouring out. "Let's get these little titans out shall we?"

Levi staid by Eren's side feeling anxious. He heard steam escape from Eren as Hanji started to cut her way in and to get the twins out. Eren was sweating out beads from his forehead from fear. Levi gently pulled out a cloth and gently wiped his face and whispering words into his ear, hoping to calm him. Hanji gasp in happiness. "Ooooo there you are...Eren, just try and stay calm, you're gonna feel a lot of pressure okay?" The crazy lady slowly started to dig her way in, gently grabbing one of the twins "Okay, here we go" Hanji gently pulled out one of the twins and it started to cry loudly.

Eren's eyes widen from the sound as tears rolled down his face, hearing one of his babies cry for the first time.

Hanji quickly wiped the baby down with one of the clean blankets, using a bulb syringe to clean out its airways and cutting off the cord. Then she quickly grabbed one of the suits on the table and dressed up the baby into it before putting on a towel diaper. She gently picked up the child and gave it the Levi to hold. "Here's little Farlan" and then she went back to get Isabel.

Both Eren and Levi looked down at their son, tears rolled down their cheeks at the sight of him. Little Farlan looked just like Levi, he had pale skin but it was slightly red due to his cries, raven black hair on his head but it was messy like Eren's, his eye shape was like Levi's, Eren's nose but Levi's jawline, he also had titan shifter scaring under his eyes. "My god...Eren, look at him"

Then another cry was heard shortly after. Hanji repeated the same progress she did with Farlan moments ago and handed the baby girl to Eren. "And here's Isabel"

Isabel whimpered and fussed slightly while she was in Eren's arms. She had tanned skin and dark brown hair on her head, she looked so much like Eren, she also had Levi's jawline and Eren's nose, and her eyes were also shaped like Eren's, she too had titan shifter scaring under her eyes like her brother. Both Levi and Eren cried some more when they saw her, she was a beautiful little thing and her brother was a handsome devil. "H-Hey there Isabel" Eren chocked out as he held her gently.

Hanji was now working on closing up Eren's stomach with stitches, she knows that his abilities will heal it in the morning. It will leave a small scar but Eren won't mind that, he will wear that scar with pride. Once the area was all cleaned up, she took down the sheet that was covering up Eren's view. She smiled gently as she was watching the new family bond with their twins. "Take care of them, they have the best daddies in the world!"

Levi and Eren didn't take their eyes off of their twins, they can't believe how they made the both of them and they were both beautiful. Hanji quietly slipped away to give them some alone time to bond, while she goes and tell Erwin the news. Once the door was shut, Levi gently placed his lips on Eren's. "Thank you...for giving me this chance"

Eren blushed at his partner's words and chuckled slightly. "Thanks...I think?"

Farlan whimpered as he wiped his tiny face with his little hand, Levi and Eren looked down at him with concern. Soon, he opened up his little eyes and they shown off a bright emerald green colour. It was such a beautiful shade. "Hey th-there Farlan" Levi choked out, looking down at his son's face with so much love as he held him. "It's nice to finally meet you and your sister" Farlan blinked up at his father and gave off a small gummy smile, while he grabbed onto Levi's finger and popping it into his mouth.

Isabel squeaked out a cute noise, making both Eren and Levi turn to her. Her eyes too were open, her eyes shown off a silvery grey like mist colour. Her tiny eyes blinked up at Eren and over at Levi. She cooed in interested and she gripped onto Eren's tanned finger with a cute giggle. Eren laughed quietly as he placed a kiss on her fuzzy brown hair head. "Well, hello to you too!"

Levi could tell that both of his babies had Eren's fun attitude and nature with the way they are acting. After a few moments, both Farlan and Isabel feel fast asleep in their daddies arms. Both parents gently pulled them both closer into their chests. Shit, they were fathers now and they will do anything for these two.

Soon, the door creaked opened and Hanji had come in with Erwin, who was in his pyjamas and slippers. He smiled as he saw the twins asleep. "Well, looks like we'll have our hands full but I'm glad you made the right choice"

Levi nodded. "Yes, we can't risk the MPs to find out while Eren was carrying them. But they're both healthy, that's all that matters"

Erwin nodded at his words. They had to keep Eren and the twins safe from the MPs since they returned back from the mission, they have been superstitious on where Eren was at the time. "Well then, I think everyone will be in for a surprise in the morning. Have a good rest, I shall see you in the morning"

Hanji let them stay in her lab for the night as Eren's legs were still numb from the medication. There was two baby baskets ready at the foot of the bed and 2 blankets, Levi gently placed Farlan in one of them, placing the blanket over him and then he took Isabel from Eren and repeated the same action. "If any of them cry, let me deal with it"

"Okay" Eren mumbled out as he fell asleep, his meds making him a bit sleepy. He was knocked out cold as his head hit the pillow. Levi, who still sat in his chair, rested his head on the bed, closing his eyes to get some sleep. Preparing himself for the first feed in a few hours time.


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

Levi was woken up by a gentle cry and whimpers coming from the lone basket nearby, he looked up at the clock in Hanji's lab reading: 4:37am. It was still dark out and the room was pitch black. He might as well get up and see what was wrong, he looked over at Eren who was still asleep and his wound was now starting to steam up to heal. Levi slowly got up from his seat and went over to the basket where it held his new son and daughter. His grey eyes looked down to see Isabel, who was crying her little heart out while her twin brother staid asleep. Her misty silver eyes found her fathers and she kept crying out for him. Levi had no idea what was wrong with her, so he bent down and gently picked her up and held her in his arms. "Shh...Shh what's the matter? I'm here...It's okay"

Poor Isabel continued to cry. Thick tears started to roll down her cheeks as she gripped onto her papa's shirt.

Levi decided to quickly leave the lab before Eren woke up and Farlan in the mix will be double trouble. Levi gently moved his daughter over his shoulder, her head rested against his shoulder while he gently rubbed her back to bring her some comfort. "Isabel, it's alright...Don't cry" After hearing her father's voice, she slowly started to calm down her cries and gained comfort from him. Tears still rolled down her face slightly and continued to whimper. Levi gently took her away from his shoulder and held her in his arms, wiping her tears with his finger. Isabel sniffled as she looked up at her papa. "Hey, that's better" he smiled slightly as he pressed his lips to her fuzzy brown hair.

The captain decided to walk around the HQ, hoping to get her off to sleep again. The hallway was lit up with the fire torches, lighting the way for them. Levi noticed that she would whimper again when they entered dark places but was then calm in the light. Maybe Isabel was scared of the dark? After a walk around, he found himself walking back to the lab, Isabel was now back asleep in his arms. She was adorable when she slept. Once he got back, he opened the door quietly and what a shock, Eren was now awake. He looked dreadfully tired, Farlan was in Eren's arms who was drinking from a bottle. "Eren? What you doing up?"

Eren yawned as he fed his son his milk bottle. "Farlan woke up crying, Hanji had came in with a milk bottle and one for Isabel. I saw that you and Isabel were gone so I didn't worry"

Isabel was woken up from her short slumber, her tiny tummy grumbled in hungry and her eyes started to swell up again. Levi quickly grabbed the warm bottle of milk on the table, and gently placed the rubber part to her mouth, she quickly latched on and started to drink it. Farlan's emerald eyes slowly started to close again as he continued to drink his early breakfast, his twin sister was now starting to do the same.

"So, where did you go?" Eren asked, still feeding a sleeping Farlan his bottle.

Levi looked over at his lover, who was still feeding Isabel. He went and sat back in the chair, one leg over the other. "Isabel woke me up, I decided to take a walk with her, so that she wouldn't wake you or Farlan. I think she was freaked out by the dark room" He says quietly, still feeding his daughter. "I quickly noticed that she was fine in the light but whimpers in dark areas. I think she's scared of the dark"

"At a new born age?" Eren said, he removes the empty bottle from Farlan's mouth. The tiny boy was still fast asleep but Eren has to bring up his wind. Eren gently turned his son over, resting his tiny chin between his thumb and index finger and gently started to rub and pat his back. "That's crazy"

Levi just nodded, he saw that Isabel had finished her bottle too and started do what Eren was doing, bringing up her wind.

Both fathers kept on repeating the action until they heard their babies burp and spit up some of their milk, making Levi flinch in disgust. But he knew it couldn't be helped since they were only a few hours old. Both Eren and Levi kept hold of their babies as they slept soundly, then the door opened up. Hanji had come in, along with Erwin. Both were fully dressed in their scouts uniform, ready for the day ahead. "Morning" Erwin greeted with a smile. "How're they doing?"

Eren smiled brightly, nuzzling his face in Farlan's raven hair gently. "Morning! Erm they're fine, they just had their first feed"

Erwin took in both of the twins looks and appearance. He smiled again, they were both adorable. He noticed how Isabel looked a lot like Eren and Farlan looked like Levi. "Cute I have to say, I'm glad you made the choice to have them now...Can't have the MPs finding out about this, just be alert"

They both nodded, god knows what they would do if the MPs found out. Hanji quickly weighed the twins while they were still sound, and quickly wrote down the results. Farlan was 5lbs 2oz and Isabel was 4lbs 11oz which explains why she was a bit small.

Soon, noise was being heard out in the hall way, meaning some of the cadets were awake and heading for breakfast. Eren was nervous. Due to the fact that he has to go into the mess hall, with both of his babies. Levi had passed Isabel to Eren as he went to grab some clean clothes for him to wear. Once Eren was dressed in his clean clothes, the twins had their towel diapers changed. The little family were ready to face everyone else. Eren was holding Isabel, who was in her pink sleep suit and wrapped up in a white blanket and Farlan was being held by Levi.

Levi looked at Eren and gave him a smirk. "It will be fine, don't look like you've shit yourself"

Eren sighed, holding onto Isabel tighter. Her silvery mist eyes looked up at her daddy as she cooed at him. "I-I'm not scared, j-just nervous"

"It's okay to be nervous" Levi responded back, seeing Farlan's emerald eyes looked up at him, grabbing Levi's index finger and popping it into his mouth.

They both left Hanji's lab once they no longer heard the cadets walking past there. Isabel and Farlan were distracted by the fire torches and their surroundings, which helped both Eren and Levi. Once they made it to the mess hall, Levi looked into Eren's sea-green eyes, planting a comforting kiss on his cheek. "Just act normal and everything will be okay"

Eren just nodded.

As Levi held Farlan in one arm, he opened the door with the other. Both males walked in with their new born's and it all went quiet, Eren saw that all eyes were on them and he gulped. All of the cadets looked at the pair including Eren's friends who were sitting in the back with Yukki in Jean's arms. Isabel and Farlan felt scared from all of the people in the room, they both gripped onto their fathers shirts and started to whimper from fear. Eren and Levi sensed the fear from their children, they gently pulled them in tighter for protection. Soon, the tears started and they started to cry at the same time.

Levi led Eren to the corner table, away from everyone else and started to comfort their children. Levi gently rocked his body from side to side, pulling Farlan over his shoulder and rubbing his back. "It's alright...it's alright Farlan, they're not gonna hurt you"

Farlan's wails soon started to ease up, thick tears still rolled down his face and he nuzzled his face into Levi's neck.

Isabel stopped crying when her twin brother went silent. Eren smiled down at her, gently catching her tears with his finger. "That's a good girl, no one's gonna hurt you..." He gently pulled her over his shoulder, she too rubbed her face into Eren's neck. Both babies felt safe and content when they smelt their fathers scents which they learnt when they were born. Once they stopped crying, they both giggled and cooed making both fathers give a chuckle of their own.

Levi gently handed Farlan over to Eren, so he can go and get their breakfast. Farlan and Isabel looked up at their dad and gave off gummy smiles, this made Eren smile more as he gently nuzzled his face against theirs. Making both of them giggle with glee, as they ran their tiny hands into Eren's hair. A lone cough was heard Eren looked up to see Sasha there. "Hey Eren!"

"Oh, hey Sasha!" Eren greeted back. "What can I do for you?"

Sasha beamed out a cheeky smile as she munched on some bread. She quickly swallowed it whole and smiled down at the babies. "They're so cute! May I hold one?"

Eren gave a smile back to his always hungry friend. "Here, this is Farlan" He gently hands over Farlan into Sasha's arms. Farlan looked over at his dad with slightly fear. Eren sensed that, he gently ran his tanned finger down Farlan's pale cheek. "It's okay Farlan, she's a friend, she won't hurt you"

Farlan looked up at Sasha with interest. Sasha smiled down at the tiny baby, holding him gently. "Hey Farlan, I'm your Auntie Potato Girl. But you can call me Sasha! It's nice to meet you!" Farlan cooed as he tried to grab onto Sasha's brown hair and he giggled slightly as it tickled his face.

Soon, most of Eren's friends came over to meet the twins apart from Mikasa, who staid in the corner, not looking in their direction.

Yukki blinked her brown eyes with interest, looking over at the babies. Farlan was now in Connie's and Isabel's was in Christa's. She gurgled in their direction, Jean, who was still holding her, looked down at his daughter and smiled. "You wanna say hello?" Yukki gave off an excited shriek.

Isabel and Farlan looked over at where the shriek had came from. Emerald green, silvery grey and honey brown met for the first time. Yukki clapped her little hands with excitement, making both twins smile slightly in Yukki's direction.

Levi had returned with his and Eren's breakfast, he doesn't mind Eren's bratty friends holding his children, as long as they washed their hands at least 3 times. Besides, it gave them time to eat before the twins get fussy. While they ate, Eren looked over at Mikasa in the corner. He made up his mind, looking over at Levi who was sipping his tea. "I'm gonna go talk to her, see what she wants"

Levi looked over at Mikasa as well, he still hasn't forgiven her for what she did. Making Eren cry when he told her that he was pregnant, attacking Levi before he went after Eren, calling his twins 'spawns' but he nodded anyway. "Okay, be careful"

Eren got up from his seat, he gently took Farlan and Isabel back from his friends and started to make his way to Mikasa. The twins soon started to act up as they approached her, Eren felt their hands gripping onto his shirt tightly. He gulped and narrowed his eyes as he approached her. "Mikasa?"

Mikasa's grey eyes looked over at Eren and then the twins, she turned away with her arms folded. "What? Get those two away from me"

"Mikasa please, I wanna make things right. You're my sister" He said quietly, Isabel and Farlan were now looking at her too but with fear, and Eren felt that. "They're your niece and nephew! Just please-"

"I said...get those two away from me!" She yelled out, making both Farlan and Isabel scream out and cry.

Levi quickly heard them both scream out and his protective dad instincts kicked in. He quick walked there and grabbed Isabel from Eren, he glared in her direction. He gently held Isabel to his chest to bring comfort to her while Eren did the same for Farlan. "What the fuck is your problem!?" He growled out from anger, Isabel continued to scream and cry. "Eren's trying to make emends with you and yet you scared my son and daughter!"

Mikasa just glared and walked off, leaving the couple and screaming babies alone.

Levi looked down at Isabel as he gently held her. "Shh...Shh it's alright, did the mean old lady scare you? She's gone...it's okay"

Little Farlan was also still screaming his little lungs out. Eren gently lifted him over his shoulder again and rubbed his back for comfort. "It's alright Farlan, she's gone...me and papa will keep you and Isabel safe...it's okay"

Soon, their cries turned into whimpers and they passed out asleep from tiredness.

Once breakfast was over, both Eren and Levi went back to their quarters and placed their sleeping babies into their large crib. Placing a large blanket over them as they slept. Eren laid down on the bed while Levi got ready for his training session. "Come and find me if you need anything"

"Okay"

Eren gave Levi a peck on his lips as his captain left to train the cadets. While the twins slept, Eren decided to take a nap and fell asleep in his bed. However, there was someone looking through the window, wearing a green cape with a green unicorn emblem on the back. It was a Military Police cadet, the cadet quickly took in what he saw and raced back to Wall Sina to give his word to the commander, Nile Dawk.


	12. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

Isabel and Farlan had proved they were a lot trouble than they are worth, waking up at the early hours of the morning for milk or diaper change, or in Levi's case...cuddle hour. Isabel has gained a habit of waking at a certain time for either Eren or Levi to cuddle her for a while. Like Levi had confirmed, their tiny daughter was scared of the dark and she has trouble sleeping at night. Farlan was a little angel sleeping, he only gives off gentle whimpers and silent tears unlike his sister. Isabel tends to wail out a storm and cries non stop unless she gets her own way. Tonight was one of those nights, it was at least 2am. Levi unwrapped his arms from Eren's front and made his way over to the double crib. Eren groaned in his sleep as he wiped his eyes. "Cuddle time?"

Levi sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Sounds it" He gently picked up his screaming daughter and held her gently in his grip. "Shh, it's alright. Quiet down, we don't wanna wake your brother"

Isabel gave off quiet whimpers as she heard that her fathers words comforted her. Her tiny hands gripped onto his bed shirt, just so she knew he was there.

Eren gently lit up the oil lamp but kept it on the dim setting. His tired eyes looked over at his partner and daughter, then he turned them to little Farlan. Luckily Farlan was still asleep, sucking on a pacifier and gripping onto his blue blanket that Sasha had made for him. His raven black hair was sticking up all over the place, making him look more cute.

Over the past 2 months, the twins have gotten a bit bigger in weight and height. The hairs on their little heads were growing more and more thicker, which Levi believes they got from Eren. Levi made his way back to the bed and gently handed her over to Eren, while he got Farlan just in case he woke up without his twin. Farlan tends to sleep better when he knows his sister was near him.

Eren quietly gave off soothing words to his little girl, placing a kiss in her dark brown locks. "It's alright...Daddy's here, so is papa"

Isabel squeaked out a few more sobs, her silvery eyes looking up at Eren and then to Levi, who was holding a sleeping Farlan. She blinked her tiny eyes at them. The tiny girl squeaked over in their direction, making Levi turn to her. She felt her papa stroke her scared cheek with his index finger, making him chuckle at her. "You're past your bed time young lady" This made Isabel give off a tired gummy smile and a giggle.

This makes Eren smile all the time. Levi was such a great father to their babies. Levi would force Eren to take a nap every afternoon, while Levi trains the cadets until he returns. Being parents was not easy at all, but they have had loads of help from Hanji and Christa. The petite blonde would help Eren when Levi wasn't around or if Levi was busy, Hanji still runs some tests on the two babies. Luckily, Farlan and Isabel will grow up at a normal pace as any human.

As if on cue, Farlan whimpered as his emerald green eyes opened up. His pacifier popped out of his mouth as he gave off a cute yawn.

"Well, looks like little handsome is also awake" Eren chuckled, looking down at his son. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Farlan blinked up at his dad, he gave off a small grin with his gummy mouth. Still gripping onto his blanket, he covered his face with it, pretending to hide. Levi gently pulled down the blanket with one finger, seeing those emerald eyes that he loves so much. "You can't hide from me, little Farlan. A tiny solider does not hide"

This made Eren laugh a little, watching Farlan give off a giggle of his own. Soon, a yawning noise was heard. Isabel gave off another cute yawn as she wiped her face. Finally, she was getting sleepy. Farlan was asleep again, out like a light. Levi went back over to the crib, gently placing Farlan inside it, placing his pacifier gently into his mouth and placing his blue blanket over him. Then Levi took Isabel from the other parent, gently placing her inside and covering her with a blanket, also placing her soft bunny toy next to her so she won't be scared.

The shorter male, gently turned out the oil lamp and got into bed with Eren. They were both tired and lacked of energy, but those two kids were worth everything. Eren gently placed his head into his heichou's chest, and Levi ran his hand into those dark brown locks. Due these past few weeks, Levi has been sleeping a lot more and Eren was grateful for it, the captain needs his sleep.

These past 2 months have flown by quickly. The baby shower party was fun, not only did Isabel and Farlan got the attention but Yukki did too. Armin and Jean got stuff from the other cadets for Yukki. It was a jointed party. Eren and Mikasa still haven't spoken since the twins were born, not that it bothered the teen but he wanted his sister back and to be an aunt to his kids. "Levi?"

"Hmm?"

Eren looked up at his captain from his chest. "Do...Do you want Isabel and Farlan to join the Scouts? When they get older I mean"

Levi knew this was coming, he looked down at his lover and placed a kiss on Eren's tanned forehead. "I don't, not really. But it will be their choice to make. But if they do...we have to be with them at all times, I don't wanna lose my family to titans"

The teen smiled sadly, he felt the same way too. Yes, Isabel and Farlan were the children to Humanity's Last Hope and Humanity's Strongest Soldier. But that didn't mean they'll survive a titan attack. Hanji has no idea if the twins will have titan forms but she knows they both have titan healing. When the twins had to get their shots done to fight off infections, steam escaped from their tiny arms as the tiny hole healed up in seconds. Soon, Eren fell asleep and Levi followed shortly after.

~Next Morning~

After breakfast, it was time for training. Eren was finally well enough to help train up his body like it was before. Levi staid to the side with Isabel and Farlan, as they were on the ground on a blanket. Both twins are strong enough to sit up on their own due to Levi's strong bloodline which was bizzare, but it is what it is, they were both wide awake and playing with their papa Levi. Isabel was dressed up in a pretty pink dress with puffy shoulder sleeves, white socks and matching pink shoes, she even had a pretty white bow in her brown hair, she was happily sucking on her pacifier as she cuddled her favourite toy. Cuddles the bunny. Farlan was in some dark dungarees with a white shirt under it and with white socks, Farlan is not a shoe person so Levi took them off. Farlan was happily gurgling away as he played with a pair of building blocks in front of him.

Little Yukki was also with them, but she was being supported by Hanji, who decided to join Levi with the twins. Erwin was training the cadets today to give Levi a break, being a father has to come first sometimes. As all of the cadets formed in line, saluting the commander as they heard what he had to say.

Erwin came forward, eyeing his cadets with a serious look. "We'll start with hand-to-hand combat, followed by titan kill training and then 3DM Gear training in the forest. Most importantly" He pointed over at the 3 babies on the side "Keep your distance from Isabel, Farlan and Yukki! We can't have them getting hurt because of your training. Understood!?"

"Yes sir!" They all called out back.

"Get to work!"

All of the cadets grabbed their partners but there was one problem. Eren was paired with Mikasa. Neither of them spoke since the twins were born, Mikasa has been avoiding every moment she sees Eren with those babies. She can't help but feel jealous. How can Levi take what she wanted for years? Eren belongs to her, right? She narrowed her face into Eren's direction. "Ready Eren?"

Eren also narrowed his eyes in her direction. He got into stance facing the girl who hated his family. He knows this a fight for the death and this was not gonna be easy. "Ready..."

Mikasa quickly went in to throw the first punch but Eren was fast enough to avoid it. Not only has Annie taught him some things but Levi has too, his lover has been helping him with his combat training at night while Isabel and Farlan were being babysat by Hanji, who was with them while the training happens. Mikasa shifted her leg under Eren's ankle, to make him fall on his ass. Eren grunted but he quickly got back up and used one of Annie's moves that she taught him. He wrapped one arm over her shoulder and the other under her other arm, he lifted up his leg to make her loose balance and threw her to the floor. Soon, the fight started to get more violent, blood and bruises stared to form around their faces.

"Hey! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Erwin yelled out, rushing over to the pair. He grabbed the both of them by their scout jackets. "Eren, you're a father! Act like one! And Mikasa, there was no need for that!" Eren panted as swear rolled down his face, he started to steam up his body as his bruises and cuts started to fade. "Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" They both said, panting from anger and tiredness.

Erwin let them go and started to do his rounds again, but kept an eye on them. Eren sighed angrily as he made his way over to his tiny family. He soon started to calm down as he heard his children having a giggling fest as Levi laid on his front, tickling his kids tiny feet. "Levi, I think they've had enough"

Levi chuckled slightly to himself as he pulled his fingers away, sitting back up and looked over at his partner. "They laugh like you, I can't ignore that"

This made the teen blush up but he smiled shyly anyway. Erwin let Eren have a little break since it was hard for Eren to get fit again and to lose some of his baby weight. Isabel smiled over at her daddy, she showed him her bunny and shook in front of him, making a cute bell sound. Eren chuckled "Wow, that's something huh? You're so clever Isabel!"

This made her smile at his words. Farlan was still playing with his blocks, and it looked like he was making a tower with them. Both Levi and Eren were watching him make his tiny tower out of the 3 blocks, Farlan's tiny hands gently placed the red block over the green one and then the blue one on top. Farlan clapped his tiny hands in glee and giggle to himself, this made both fathers smile at their son's work. Levi placed a kiss on his son's raven black hair that was some as his own. "Good job, it's almost taller than you!"  
/

The rest of the training went by as easy as eating cheese. Erwin was in his office, checking out his next plan for the next mission. A knock was heard at the door, his icy blue eyes looked at the door. "State name and business"

"Nile Dawk and about some spawn titan freaks"

Erwin looked at the door with slight anger. Why was the commander of the MPs doing here? How did he know about Isabel and Farlan? The commander got up from his desk and opened it. Showing a tall man, with short brown hair and dark green eyes, he even had a small goatee and moustache going on. He was wearing the same uniform as Erwin but with a green unicorn emblem on the back of the jacket. "Nice to see you, Erwin"

"Cut the crap, what'd you want?" Erwin asked him, walking back to his desk and sitting in his chair.

Nile joined him, looking a bit smug and grinning in Erwin's direction. "I can't help but wonder about that titan brat not joining on your pointless missions. I sent one of my cadets two months back to check in" He continued to speak. "He told me that there were two tiny spawns. Who's the father then? Who would make those freaks of nature and to have a fuck with a minor?"

Erwin felt his blood boil, Isabel and Farlan were just innocent babies. They're not freaks or spawns! "That's none of your concern! If you think I'm gonna hand them over, think again-"

Nile still kept his smug look on his face. "Well, I'll have to put them down myself" He pulled out a gun from his belt and loaded it. "You have an hour to hand them over to me" Then he left to go back to Trost to hang around.

Erwin waited for a good few seconds for him to leave, he quickly rushed to Eren's room. The commander had no time to knock on the door, he saw that Eren and Levi were on the bed feeding the twins. Levi blinked up at Erwin. "Commander?"

"Pack some stuff, now"

"What? Why?" Eren questioned, while feeding Isabel her bottle.

"Nile turned up" He said, eyeing the parents. "He knows about Isabel and Farlan, he sent a cadet two months ago to check in. Nile wants to kill Isabel and Farlan, he thinks they are a threat. You guys need to pack up and leave for a while, at least until it calms down"

This made Levi and Eren hug their kids closer to them. No way in hell will they turn in their children and no way in hell will they be found. Once Erwin left, they quickly pack up some stuff they needed. They had no idea how long they'll be gone but they have to do this, to protect their family.


	13. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

Both Eren and Levi had made sure they packed up enough stuff for themselves, and for Isabel and Farlan. Hanji had made sure she packed enough medical supplies for them. It's been a few hours since then, both males were using their 3DM Gear into the night. Titans are less active during the night so this was perfect for them. Isabel and Farlan were in a deep sleep in their sling holders, Eren had Isabel while Levi had Farlan. The captain had promised himself he would never return home, into that filth and grime but he knew it's been abandoned for years. The Underground City. Levi was born and raised there, all he knew that he had to fight in order to survive. His stormy eyes looked back at his partner, he saw that Eren was starting to get tried. They had been on the run for hours and the air was starting to get cold. They can't risk their twins to get sick in this cold night. Soon, Levi saw the entrance into the city and a good thing too, as both males were running out of gas. Erwin did pack them enough gas to last them a good while. Both Levi and Eren landed on their feet.

Levi gently rubbed Farlan's raven hair as he slept, clinging onto his blue blanket in his tiny fist. "Brat, before we go down there. It will be fucking filthy and disgusting, as far as I know, it's been abandoned since Wall Maria was breached five years ago. Hopefully, we should be the only ones here"

Eren nodded. Both males started to make their way down underground, his captain kicked down the rotten wooden door, making it fall down. Just like Levi said, it was filthy. They gently made their way down the large staircase and Eren saw a load of building's and street lamps, along with a few skeletons that might have been here for years. Luckily, the smell of death no longer lingered down here. Eren refused to believe this his lover was born and raised here, it was just like Erwin said all those months ago.

Levi's mother was a sex trader, grew up without a father, made friend's with Isabel and Farlan in the Underground City

Levi started to lead Eren through the dirty city, along with the bags that both males were carrying. "L-Levi? Where're we going?"

The captain looked back at Eren, he sighed as he kept his emotionless gaze on him. "We're going to stay where I was born, my old house"

"H-Heichou! You don't have to do that!" He gently cried out, without waking Isabel, who was still sleeping.

Levi ignored Eren as he continued walking through. Soon, they reached a pair of stairs at the back. There stood a house at the top on the left-hand side. It wasn't very big but it was a decent size. The captain gently opened the door and a load of dust flew out, Levi and Eren quickly covered their kids noses to prevent dust from getting them. Levi was surprised that the light's still worked when he turned them on. Eren took a good look around, there was a mini kitchen with a stove and a fire oven, a small dinner table with two chairs. A decent sized living room on the right near the door, a small bathroom that held a small bath tub and a toilet, along with 2 bedrooms. "W-Wow, you grew up here?"

"Well, shortly after my mother died. Farlan and myself lived in this one" Levi responded back. "I was that pathetic that I kept most of my baby stuff here, which those two shits took the piss out of"

Eren felt his heart was crushed. At least Levi kept his stuff while his was most likely destroyed when his home was in ruins all those years ago. Soon, he saw Levi make his into a large closet like cupboard. He gently pulled out a crib. "Obviously I was an only child, but this will have to do for now" The crib was still standing strong after over 30 years. Levi placed it in the master bedroom, and somehow the mattress staid clean and bed mites clear. Eren quietly pulled out a fresh bedsheet and covered the mattress with it. The teen gently took Farlan out from the sling holder while Levi put the mattress inside it. They gently placed both of their twins into the crib, covering them with their blankets. They both continued to sleep, sucking on their pacifiers.

Both Eren and Levi took this moment to get this place clean and germ free and to get unpacked. Cleaning this house took forever, well to Eren anyway. All of the floors were mopped at least 3 times, walls were scrubbed, kitchen was spotless and so was the bathroom. Levi managed to pack a lot of cleaning supplies when they passed a local village on the way here, it wasn't too far either. The village was at least a 20min walk from where they were, so that means cleaning supplies, clothes, washing and food was always near when they needed it. Once they finished cleaning, Eren decided to start making a quick and simple dinner for the both of them. Luckily this place can supply fresh water from a local well nearby. Grabbing some pots and pans, Eren decided to make his mother's dinner dish which was his favourite as a kid. Chicken hot pot.

Levi heard his partner sniffle next to him, putting down his dish rag and cleaning spray. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Eren wiped his face with his jacket sleeve as tears rolled down his face. "I-I was just thinking a-about my mom"

The captain still doesn't know what happened to Eren's mother, all he knew was that she died when Wall Maria was breached, nothing else. Levi gently rubbed his lover's back hoping to bring him some comfort. "It's alright, I'm sure...where ever she is, I'm sure she's proud of you-"

"I doubt it..."

What the hell did that mean?

Levi made Eren go and set the table while he finished off making the food. Once the food and drinks was served, both males ate in silence. Eren gulped as he looked at his captain. "I had an argument with her before she died..."

This made Levi look up at him, while he took a sip of his black tea, holding the rim with his finger tips. "An argument? What about?"

Eren's eyes started to tear up again as he thought back of that fight, it made him feel disgusted with himself! How could he speak to her like that before those events? His teal eyes looked back at Levi. "I-I wanted to join the scouts, when I told her...she got real mad and forbid me from joining. My dad didn't mind what I did. Until...Until-"

"Hey, you don't have to continue if you don't want to-"

"But I want to, I need to get it off my chest!" Eren cried out gently, remembering that his twins were sleeping in the room next door. Levi got up and pulled Eren into a loving hold. Eren sniffled as silent tears rolled down his face as he continued his story. "Until Wall Maria was breached, the Colossal Titan destroyed the wall...causing boulders to fly inside from the broken gate and titans got in" He felt Levi hold onto him tighter as he felt a hand run through his hair. "I had to rush back to the house to get my mom...m-my house was crushed by a boulder, my mom was still alive. Myself and Mikasa tried to free her but...she told me to leave her there" Eren started to sob as he though back of the horrible memory that haunted him since that day. "Hannes was a-a member of the Garrison, a-a titan was heading our way. It was s-so creepy, it had this creepy smile that never faded. H-Hannes was a coward, my mom told him to take me and Mikasa away...I was shouting out for my mom and telling the titan to stop. I w-watched that titan grab my mom, pulling her apart...I watched my own mother get eaten alive and I blame myself!" He cried out more of his sobs, his tears were now getting thicker and thicker. "If only I didn't have that argument with her and said I hated her, then she would be alive right now!"

Levi felt his cold heart break after hearing that story. And he thought he had it bad, Eren had it worse. Levi gently ran his hand in Eren's hair, hoping to comfort him. His grip tightened on him. No child had to see their parent get eaten in such a brutal way. "So that's why you joined the scouts...you wanted to avenge your mother"

Eren nodded as he continued to cry. "Sh-She'll never be proud of me"

"Of course she will" Levi said softly, pulling Eren's face upward to face him. His grey eyes looked in his teal coloured ones. "You may say that she's not but I think she is...You are a member of the scouts, you've trained for this, you've made twice as many friends. You have me...you maybe a titan shifter but I love you. You know I hate saying all this mushy sappy shit but I do. Yes, you became a parent very young, Carla may hate me for that but I think she's happy that she has some grand children" Levi continued to talk. "Don't blame yourself for a death that was never your fault"

Eren's crying started to ease up after a while. A new sound was heard from the master bedroom. It sounded like a bell. Isabel was awake. Levi removed himself from Eren as he went to go and get his babies. The captain did light a candle in the room so Isabel saw some light when she woke up. Isabel was happily shaking her bunny toy, making the bell make sounds. But this woke up Farlan, and that little boy was such a grump when he was woken up. Levi approached the crib, looking down at them "And what'd you think you are doing missy?"

Isabel turned her silver eyes from her toy to her papa. She giggled in delight, still shaking her toy.

Farlan spoke gibberish baby talk, covering his face with his blue blanket in annoyance.

The captain just rolled his eyes with a smile. These two will annoy each other when they get older. He gently picked up both of them and made his way back to Eren. He saw that Eren was cleaning up the dirty dishes and that a blanket was placed on the floor, filled with baby toys and story books. Eren took Farlan from Levi as he went over to the blanket and placed him on it. Farlan's eyes lit up as he found his building blocks, he popped out his pacifier and placed it next to him and started to play with them. Levi also placed Isabel on the blanket, happily shaking her bunny toy. She freaking loves that thing.

Farlan looked back at Eren, who smiled up at him, dribbling down his chin. Eren just chuckled as he pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wiped the baby's chin before it dried up and got sore. "What? What's that smile for?"

"D...D"

Both Levi and Eren looked at each other with shock. Farlan was trying to talk! Eren had remembered that Isabel and Farlan will grow up like any normal child but they will speak and walk faster at a young age. "Farlan?"

The tiny boy crawled his way into Eren's lap, gripping onto his shirt. His emerald eyes shown up at Eren with love and he opened his mouth. "D...D...Da!"

"Di-Did he just say 'Da'?" Levi questioned, pointing down at his son.

Eren slowly started to smile as he nodded. "He called me 'Da'! Oh my god, he said his first word!" He then started to press loads of kisses on Farlan's titan scared cheeks, making the boy giggle. "Who am I, Farlan? Who am I?"

"Da! Da! Da!" Farlan chanted with giggles.

Isabel soon started to feel jealous, she glared over at her brother while her fathers cooed over him. Two can play at this game! Isabel spat out her pacifier, she crawled her way over to Levi, and into his lap. He looked down at into her silver eyes, he smirked down at her. "Is someone jealous?"

She blinked cutely up at him and she opened her mouth. "Pa!"

Eren laughed over at Levi's face. His emotionless face turned bright red at what Isabel had just called him, yep little Isabel was jealous. Soon, Isabel looked over at her twin and gave off a smirk of her own, while Farlan glared at her and blew a raspberry at her. Yep, sibling rivalry is waking up now.

Making both Eren and Levi chuckle at this, they placed their kids back on the blanket as they continued to play with their toys. Yeah...they'll be okay for a while, but they have to wait until Erwin gives the word on returning but for now, they are happy with the piece and quiet.


	14. 4 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. 4 years have passed since Erwin had forced Levi and Eren to leave for their own protection against the MPs. Farlan and Isabel have grown so much since then, both twins were now 4 years old and they have become little terrors. They all still lived in the Underground City and no one had looked there for years for them. Eren and Levi were still sleeping in their double bed, with Eren's head in Levi's toned chest and Levi held him protectively. Levi does not look a day over 30, still had his toned face and raven hair. Eren had decided to grow out his hair a bit which was almost past his shoulders. Gold rings were placed on their left ring fingers, they both decided to marry when Isabel and Farlan turned 1 years old but poor Eren had to be dressed up as a girl to make the marriage legal hence why he had to grow his hair. It was at least 6am in the morning when the door burst open.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" chanted Farlan. His emerald eyes shown up in glee when he saw Eren's eyes open up.

Eren groaned as he grabbed his pillow, placing it over his head. "Farlan, it's six in the morning. What's wrong?" He yawned with a groggy voice. Levi had groaned after being woken up.

Farlan laughed as he tugged on his pyjama shirt, holding onto his soft toy which was a lizard. His raven hair was a mess, more messy than Eren's "Isabel and myself made breakfast!"

Levi shook his head in slight anger, that means the kitchen is gonna be a mess. Then he looked down at his son's legs, his bottoms were missing. "Farlan? Where're your pyjama pants?"

Farlan gulped as he saw his papa's grey eyes looking at him. He hugged his lizard closer to him for comfort. "I-I used them to c-clean the spilt milk. P-Please don't be mad, papa"

The captain could never be angry at his kids, at least they were trying. Levi just sighed with a small chuckle, he got up from the bed and went to pick up his son. Resting Farlan on his hip as he looked into Farlan's emerald eyes. "I'm not mad, we'll just have to clean it properly after we've eaten, alright?"

The small boy smiled brightly, showing off his pearly milk teeth at his papa. When Levi put him down, he rushed off to the kitchen with his sister. Both males decided to get out of bed, freshen themselves up in the bathroom and got dressed. Since they haven't trained often now, they just stuck with normal clothing until they get the word they can come home. Eren ruffled up his hair and tied it up in a stylish man bun. Once they were done, Levi quickly made the bed and went into the kitchen to join his family. He almost lost his shit at the mess. Egg shells all over the kitchen counter, spilt milk on the floor (along with Farlan's drenched trousers in the mix) dirty pans and dishes everywhere. Flour was splatted on the kitchen walls as well, and then he turned to Isabel. Her dark brown hair had egg in it and flour, and her night dress was also ruined.

Isabel's silver eyes looked at her brother and fathers. She laughed nervously as she set the table, for a little girl, she is really helpful around the house. "I swear, I'll clean up!"

Making both Eren and Levi sigh with annoyance. Isabel and Farlan had made scrambled eggs and toasted bread for breakfast. This was their first time making food by themselves and the result looked great! Nothing looked burnt or charcoaled. But what was the occasion? Eren looked at his kids with wonder and confusion, munching on some of his bread. "What's the occasion?" hiding a grin, Levi did the same. They knew what today was.

Farlan and Isabel looked at each other then to Levi and Eren. They gently puffed out their cheeks and glared at them. "It's our birthday!" They both cried out.

Levi blinked. "So...you decided to cook?"

Both twins smiled sheepish "We got hungry...BUT ITS OUR BIRTHDAY!"

Eren pretended to give a fake gasp with fake wide eyes. "Really!? Oh my! Levi, what do we do?!"

The captain just chuckled, getting up from his seat and went into the clean cupboard to open it. "Why not give them some...presents?" Hearing his twins gasp from happiness, Levi put out at least 4 presents, wrapped up in brown paper and tied up with a ribbon. Levi made his way back to the table and handed his kids their presents. Placing each a kiss on their chubby cheeks. "Here you go"

"Can we open them now?!" Isabel happily said, her excitement was through the roof.

Eren just nodded, still eating his food.

Farlan grabbed one of his gifts and opened it up, his emerald eyes shown in delight. There was another soft toy lizard within the paper, Farlan loves lizards ever since he found one outside the house once. The lizard toy had soft brown material, a long tail and bright green eyes. The young boy grabbed his other lizard which was green with brown eyes. "Look Kiko, you now have a best friend! And he'll be called Mikan!" Placing his lizards down and went to open his other present, once it was opened, he screamed out with delight. There was a dark blue shirt with a lizard printed on it. He hugged the shirt close to him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Isabel went to open one of her presents and she too smiled brightly. It was a brand new tea set with pretty pink flowers, it came with a tea pot, 4 cups, tea spoon, a milk jug and tiny plates. She squealed as she looked at it, Isabel loves to have tea parties with Cuddles the bunny so this was perfect! Then she moved to open her other present, gently unwrapping the paper to open it. There was a box, she blinked her eyes and opened it. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed out with love, inside were loads of different colour hair bows. The girl loves her hair bows, sadly she only had one and it broke over a week ago, and now she has 12 different colours.

White, Green, Blue, Pink, Purple, Red, Yellow, Orange, Black, Silver, Magenta and Rainbow.

"Yay! More hair bows! Thank you daddy! Thank you papa!"

"You're welcome" Eren smiled.

Once food was all finished. Levi and Farlan went to clean up the mess in the kitchen while Eren went to take Isabel into the bathroom for a bath, since she was covered in egg yolks and flour. Once Isabel was clean, Farlan then came in for his bath. Levi made sure to clean every sticky spot in the kitchen at least 4 times before he was satisfied. He even mopped the floor where the milk was split, rinsing out Farlan's pyjama pants to get rid of the milk, the placed them into the clean sink to be washed out. Once the kitchen was cleaned, he took Isabel into the bedroom to get her dressed. "What's today?"

Isabel dropped the towel that she was wrapped in, quickly grabbing some fresh underwear while Levi wasn't looking, placing the dirty nightdress on her made bed and went over to the closet. She skimmed through her clothes until she point at a dungaree dress that was purple, a white undershirt along with some white frilly socks and purple shoes. "Those please!"

Levi nodded as he grabbed the clothes she wanted, and helped her get dressed up. After she was dressed, he grabbed a hair brush and gently started to brush out her damp hair. Once he got out all the tangles and knots from her dark brown locks, he grabbed a hair tie and grabbed two strands of her hair that were on the side of her face. He tied up the two strands together with the hair tie and placing a white bow over it. "There you go" he may not look it, but Levi was great with hair.

"Thank you papa!" Isabel smiled, placing a kiss on Levi's nose. Making him smile down at her. She rushed off back into the living room to play with her new tea set that she got.

Farlan came into the bedroom, wrapped up in a towel. He looked cute wrapped up in a towel, looking all snug and cosy. Levi helped him dry off more before getting him dressed. Farlan was wearing his new lizard shirt, a pair of grey pants and white socks and black shoes. Farlan too thanked Levi and placed a kiss on his nose before rushing off to play with his stuffed lizards.

As the morning went on, Levi had cleaned the house at least 3 times, fresh bed sheets on the bed and now he can relax. Eren was out above ground, killing off titans with his form in case some decide to make a visit down here. Farlan and Isabel are aware about the titans and how their daddy was a titan shifter, they even know that they share some of the titan powers. It doesn't bother them at all. Isabel had cut her knee once and she healed herself with her healing power, it scared her that she ran for Eren crying from fear, and that's when he told her she can heal herself and not to be scared. Farlan was the same when he found it. Both Farlan and Isabel know they are special and they know about the Survey Corps and about everyone that lived there.

Levi was drinking his tea, holding onto the rim with his fingers and one leg over the other. He was reading one of his books in peace. So much had changed since they came to live here. When his kids were still babies, saying their first words, first steps and growing their teeth, my god the screams were terrible! The potty training was even worse. Whenever Levi and Eren had sex, they had to be careful as they didn't want Eren to get pregnant again and they have been lucky so far.

"Papa?"

Levi looked down at Farlan, who had tears in his emerald eyes and they were slowly running down his face. Levi put down his book and his tea cup, scooping Farlan into his lap and wrapping his arms around his son. "What's the matter, brat?"

Little Farlan sniffled as he wiped his face, hugging his papa and gripping his shirt. "I think I'm dying"

The captain blinked at his son's choice of words. Dying? What does he mean by that? "Now, why would you think that?"

Farlan opened his tiny mouth, using his finger and wiggle one of his milk teeth. "This tooth is wiggly and I don't want to die!"

This made Levi chuckle a bit. Now he knows what's going on. He wiped his son's face with a tissue that he pulled out from his pocket. "Farlan, you're not going to die. You are loosing your first tooth. It means you're becoming a big boy"

"W-Will I grow another one?" Farlan questioned, looking up at his papa.

"Of course you will" Levi responded back with a small smile. "Don't be scared alright? You'll loose all your baby teeth and big strong teeth will grow in its place. Meaning you'll be able to eat stronger foods that are tough and hard to chew"

Farlan was now starting to feel better, he now understands what it means. "Will it happen to Isabel too?"

Levi nodded. "Every child goes through this, it means you're growing up. It's alright"

The little boy smile as he hugged his papa around his neck, making Levi hug him back. Soon, Farlan got off his lap. Then the door opened. Eren stood there with his titan scars visible on his face and steam was still escaping him. His kids left their toys on the floor and rushed up to their daddy, hugging his legs in glee. Eren laughed. "Okay, I missed you guys too, now let go"

The two kids did what they were told and let go of Eren and went back to their toys.

Levi moved over to let Eren sit down, planted a kiss on his wedding band. "How many this time?"

Eren's teal eyes looked over at Levi, then he rubbed his face. "Twenty at least, nothing major. Erm, I saw Erwin"

"Erwin!?" Isabel and Farlan looked up as they heard the name. They've heard so much about him from Levi's stories. Erwin was like their idol, besides their parents of course. Levi gave an arm gesture like 'Come here' the two kids ran over, climbing up into the couch. Isabel in Levi's lap while Farlan was in Eren's. "What did he want?"

Eren smiled in Levi's direction, holding onto Farlan. "That MPs are done looking for us, Erwin said we can come home. We just have to be careful is all"

"We get to meet Uncle Eyebrows?!" Isabel cried out with excitement.

Eren gave an annoyed look in Levi's direction. "What?"

"Uncle Eyebrows?"

Levi just rolled his eyes, hugging Isabel closer to him. "Tch, he does have big eyebrows"

When Eren saw Erwin, he said he'll come and get them personally the next morning. That night, Farlan and Isabel couldn't sleep since they were too excited. They've heard so much about the HQ where they were born. They'll meet their idol Erwin, the crazy lady Hanji and everyone one else but the one person they were scared of meeting...was their aunt, Mikasa Ackerman.

A candle was lit in the bedroom as the house was quiet, Isabel still had her fear of the dark, she hugged Cuddles closer to her. The bunny toy was now starting to look tatty and worn out since she carries it with her everywhere. Her silver eyes looked over at her brother, he was fast asleep while cuddling his two lizard toys close to him. After a while, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Both kids were excited for tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> Updated weekly!

It was now 4am the next morning, Levi and Eren had suggested to leave super early in the morning before the titans wake themselves up. Everything was packed, Isabel and Farlan had passed out on the couch from tiredness. They were both dressed in a pair of pants, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of warm boots, jackets and along with hats, scarfs and gloves. Since the nights were starting to get pretty cold same for the early mornings. Erwin will meet them halfway home with a horse and carriage with Hanji, so Eren will have to become his titan form to get their faster, since they had no more gas. The brunette was making his bag rounds by take the stuff they need outside the main entrance while Levi gently picked up his children, their heads resting on his shoulders as they continued to sleep. Isabel holding on to Cuddles and Farlan holding onto Kiko and Mikan, their favourite toys.

"I think we're all set" Eren said, smiling slightly. He is gonna miss it here, not because of the location but of the memories they made here. Farlan and Isabel learning to talk, learning to walk and growing up. "Time to go" Levi approached him as Eren gently took Isabel from Levi's grip as he looked like he was struggling.

Levi nodded while holding his sleeping son against him, and turning out the light, leaving the house. Maybe one day they'll come back, maybe for a mini vacation when this war is all over.

Both males and along with their kids, started to make their way above ground, leaving the abandoned city behind. Once they walked up the stairs and outside, it was still pitch black outside, the stairs shined brightly and the moon was out high. Levi took a good few steps back while taking his daughter from Eren. The teen took a deep breath and let it out, raising his hand to his mouth and bit it, drawing blood. A thunder bolt bolted down from the sky and onto Eren, he started to transform into his titan form. Farlan and Isabel know about their daddy being a titan shifter but never seen the form. Titan Eren looked down at his family, he knelt down and put his palm out. Levi stepped onto the large hand with the two sleeping children and Eren placed them on his broad shoulder. The captain sat down, using his gear wires to keep himself steady, while holding onto his children in his lap. Then, Eren picked up the bags in his fist and held onto them tightly. His green eyes looked over in his right shoulder with those teal eyes, Levi gave him a small smile "They're fine, hopefully they should stay asleep until we see Eyebrows and Shitty glasses"

Titan Eren nodded and started to make his way through the plains in a big yet silent jog, he didn't wanna risk waking up his little babies.

About 20mins later, Levi heard his kids starting to stir. He looked down to see Isabel raising her head and rubbing her eye. "Papa...what's going on?"

Farlan opened his eyes slowly but then opened in shock. "Izzy! We're on a titan!"

Isabel puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Don't call me Izzy, you brat!"

"Oi!" Levi growled down at his daughter's choice of words. "You don't call your brother a brat! Only I can use the word brat"

The raven haired boy ignored his sister as he looked so amazed. He looked at the titan's face and smiled brightly when he saw those teal eyes. "Papa, we're on daddy right?!"

Levi chuckled at his son's words, he sounded so excited about Eren's titan form. The older man felt Isabel cuddle up closer to him for warmth, he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm and close to him. "Yes, we are. This is your first time seeing his titan form, so don't be scared of it"

Both Farlan and Isabel looked so amazed at how powerful their daddy is. Soon, Eren's head looked down at his shoulder, he opened his mouth and gave out a little noise like it was greeting and some steam escaped, blowing into their faces. It was so nice and warm, it made their little faces flush up from the heat. They were so amazed that they couldn't keep their eyes of their daddy titan.

Soon, a horse and carriage came into view. Levi took hold of Isabel and Farlan as he jumped off safely and took the wires off Eren's shoulder. Eren then placed the bags down and fell to the ground. Eren came out of his form as it started to vanish in the steam, his titan scars making themselves known on his cheeks. Isabel and Farlan rushed over and hugged him, making the male chuckle and hugged his kids back. "How was that then?"

"It was so awesome daddy! You were a titan!" Farlan cried out with glee, holding onto his stuffed lizards.

Once the horse and carriage came over. The little kids turned around, now feeling a little shy and when and hid behind Eren. Erwin let go of the horses reins and made his way over. "Levi, Eren" The looked down the kids. "Isabel and Farlan" The kids squeaked slightly, gripping onto Eren's pants. Erwin made his way over and knelt down in front of them, smiling gently. "Don't be afraid, I'm Erwin. Commander Erwin"

Isabel blinked her silver eyes at him, she started to feel a little brave. The girl let go of Eren's leg and slowly walked over to him, gripping onto her bunny toy. She smiled brightly. "Hello Uncle Eyebrows!"

Erwin blinked and cocked an eyebrow up, and shifted his gaze over to Levi. The captain was grinning his way. "Really Levi? Uncle Eyebrows"

"I said the same thing!" Eren pointed out with a laugh.

Farlan kept himself hidden, he tends to be more shy than his sister but he did wave at Erwin for his greeting. Soon, a shriek was heard as well. Hanji came rushing over. "MY TITAN BABIES HAVE RETURNED!" Farlan's emerald eyes shrunk from slight fear, he has heard of this crazy lady. Hanji knelt down in front of him. "Hello little titan Farlan! I'm your aunt Hanji"

The boy hugged his lizards closer and blinked up at her. "Aunt Crazy Lady?"

"Huh?"

Eren gave off a laugh at Hanji's face. It turns out, the nicknames that Levi and Eren had told them, have stuck to their little minds. After a quick chat, the family go inside the carriage and on their way home. They caught up on some more sleep while Isabel and Farlan kept their eyes on Hanji, who kept on talking about titans. Farlan looked amazed while Isabel looked a bit scared. Farlan learned so much about titans, even more that the fact they can grow back limbs like lizards can.

The sun was slowly starting to raise over the horizon, luckily the gate to Wall Rose opened up just in time as some titans were heading their way. Both fathers shook themselves awake and got out of the carriage, putting their hoods up to be hidden, with Isabel and Farlan in tow. The kids looked amazed at what they were seeing. Market stalls were now open for business selling food and other things. "You two, stay close"

"Yes daddy!" They both said with a smile

Once Erwin and Hanji went to HQ to take their items back to their room. Isabel and Farlan did stay true to their word and staid close so they wouldn't get lost. Soon, Farlan froze up as he heard a noise.

"No! That's mine!"

"Ha! A freak like you reads books? What a loser!"

Isabel heard it too. Someone needed a help! Farlan ran off in the direction ignore his papa yelling out for him. There, in an alleyway nearby, was a little girl with strawberry blonde hair with bright golden eyes and glasses shielded them. She was in a baby blue dress with white flat shoes and a white hair band in her hair. She was being held back by two other girls who were bigger than her, she was crying as the girl in front of her was holding a book. "That's my papa's book! It's special to him!" she cried out.

The girl just sneered as she was reading one of the pages. "None of this is real! You are such a loser! You don't even have a mom and dad, you just have two dads. You are so weird and a freak!"

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Farlan cried out, approaching them. "GIVE HER BOOK BACK!" The girl just laughed at his bravery and shoved him to the floor. He fell on his butt with a grunt, he glared his emerald eyes up at her and gave off the famous scowl that belonged to Levi. Now, the bigger girl looked afraid but kept on smirking. "I said...let...her...go!"

She just laughed again, she dropped the book on the floor and it landed in a puddle. The blonde girl screamed out as the book was covered in dirty water, she started to cry as this book was her papa's book.

Farlan felt anger rise within him. He got up from the floor, he felt a rising power awaken within him. His legs started to move on their own as he started to beat up this girl, punching her, kicking her and pulling her hair. The girls two friends let go of their victim and ran away like cowards. Once Farlan stopped hitting her, he panted at the shock he just did. He saw how bloody and bruised this girl was, she got up and ran off while crying out in pain. Once it was safe, Farlan looked back at the girl who was on the floor, hugging her knees. He looked down and picked up the soaking wet book and walked over to her. "A-Are you okay?"

The blonde girl sniffled as her glasses started to steam up from her tears. "T-Thank you, I-I'm okay"

The boy gently handed over her book, she hugged it close to her. "What's your name?" He asked, holding his hand out to her so she can get up.

"Yukki...Yukki Rose Arlert" She smiles slightly, grabbing his hand as he pulled her up. "And you?"

"I'm-"

"FARLAN!" The boy turned around to see Levi rushed over to him, and he looked angry. "Are you crazy!? You don't just rush off like that! You could of been hurt or taken!"

The boy felt tears form in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry papa...b-but I heard a scream for help a-and Yukki was in trouble"

Levi looked down at the blonde girl, oh he knew this little lady from anywhere. Yukki was the daughter to Armin and Jean. Her brown eyes sparkled as he looked up at him, she smiled brightly. "You're Captain Levi!"

"Hello Yukki, how's life with your fathers?"

Farlan looked confused. How does his papa know Yukki? "How do you know my papa?"

Yukki hugged her book more as she smiled over at Farlan. "My daddy's tell me stories about Uncle Levi and Uncle Eren! Humanity's Strongest Solider and Humanity's Last Hope" Once they ended their small chat, Yukki rushed over and planted a little kiss on Farlan's cheek. "Thank you for saving me, I have to go to school. I'll see you!" Then she rushed off with a big smile.

Levi looked down at his son with a smirk, as he saw his son's red face. "I think she likes you"

"O-Oh shush p-papa, girls a icky!" He flushed up more, hiding his red face in his hands as Levi laughed behind him.

/

Isabel was now crying in Eren's grip. He held onto her little hand as he tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Isabel, we'll find Cuddles" The little girl had lost her bunny toy somewhere, she accidentally dropped him when Farlan ran off to that scream and Levi had gone after him.

It was a long time while they were looking for Cuddles. Isabel continued to cry until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a young boy, maybe a year older than her. He had hazel brown eyes and dark grey hair. "Excuse me, I think this is yours"

The girl gasped from happiness. It was her bunny toy. "Cuddles!" She took the toy from the boy and give it a cuddle. "Thank you so much!"

The boy smiled brightly at Isabel's happiness. "I'm Satoshi! I hope we can be friends!"

Eren gaped as he saw this young boy. This was the kid he babysat one time before Isabel and Farlan were born. He then looked at Isabel's face, he saw it was a bit red. He grinned to himself, his daughter has her first crush. "Go on Isabel, it's okay to have a friend...especially a boyfriend"

"DADDY! NO!"


	16. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> In progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that the character designs are now the same as the ones in S4

It was now midday. Eren and Levi were standing in front of HQ, with Isabel and Farlan in Eren's arms. Both kids were a bit scared and shy, they were finally gonna meet everyone else and it was a scary thing. They also learnt names of the people they were about to see, it was crazy to think that their fathers lived here. Eren gently placed his kids feet first on the ground, their eyes had sparkled and shown as they saw the huge castle like building. It was huge! They could hear loads of chatter from the other side of the closed gate. Farlan looked up at Levi, hugging his two lizards close to him. "Papa, what if they don't like us?"

Levi looked down at his son, looking into those emerald green eyes that shown fear and slight rejection. He knows that his kids were special but he also know that most of the scouts know too. They haven't been here for 4 years, it was a long time. "I wouldn't worry about it, me and your dad will be here to set everyone straight"

Isabel nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah Farlan! Both papa and daddy will protect us! We wanna be brave like the scouts right!?"

Farlan nodded at his sister, with a smile of his own. "Yeah, you're right Izzy! We'll be brave like the scouts!"

The girls cheeks puffed out with annoyance. "Stop calling me Izzy!"

Eren chuckled as he leant down, ruffling his kids hair jokily. "Cut it out, You're the bravest kids I know. You'll be fine"

Once everything settled, Levi walked over to the gate and opened it with both of his arms, walking inside with his family tagging behind him. Some of scouts stopped what they were doing and looked. Whispered talks could be heard but soon it turned to smiles, big ones actually. "Oh my gosh, they're back! The kids look so darn cute!" All of scouts were giving out sweet compliments at Isabel and Farlan, which made the pair smile brightly. There was no need to be scared.

Isabel's silver eyes caught the sight of a cadet with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but his hair was like an undercut style. She saw that he was approaching them and she knows who this is. "Hello Uncle Coconut!"

It was Armin, he looked down and gave off a chuckle. Uncle Coconut? That's a new one for the books. "It's good to see you again, Isabel and Farlan. And yes, my name's Armin. I'm sure you heard all sorts about me"

Farlan nodded with a huge smile. "Uh huh! Daddy always talked about you and Uncle Horsey!"

This made Levi turn his head at his partner, with a look of annoyance. "And you told me to not give out nicknames"

Eren just rubbed his neck with a nervous laugh. "It was funny at the time. Speaking of the horse, where is he? You guys still together? And what's with the new haircut?"

The blonde just smiled like normal. It was great to have his best friend back again after so long. "He's gone to pick Yukki from school" He didn't even notice little Farlan had a splash of red on his cheeks. "She only goes half a day, so they should be back soon. Yeah, we're still together and it's been pretty crazy around here. Ever since you guys were gone, Jean got asked to be the captain until you guys came back"

"Captain huh?" Levi muttered, arms folded. "Well, he can kiss that role goodbye"

The blonde laughed slightly. "He did a good job actually! Trained everyone really good, we haven't many deaths this year. We have lost a few people on missions, which was expected"

"Did...Did you guys find out who sent that flare? Where you found Yukki that day?" Eren asked.

Armin sighed as he folded his arms. His face looking stern and hard as he thought back on that information. "We know who it was, we found out a month after you guys left. It was a member of the MPs. Myself and Jean had questioned the person for answers, as Yukki is our little girl. She is everything to us. Apparently they got forced to do this, by someone unknown" He continued to speak as they now started to walk towards the mess hall. "We still don't know who it is but...they said that they murdered the family and stole Yukki at dawn, a few hours before the mission. Stole a flare gun and fled the scene when we arrived"

"Did they say their names?"

Armin took a seat at one of the benches. "They work for a guy, apparently he's nicknamed 'Kenny the Ripper'?"

Levi froze, he gripped the edge of the table as his knuckles started to turn white. Isabel and Farlan paid no attention as they played on the floor with their soft toys. Levi knows who that bastard was. That fucker was known for killing over 200 MPs by slitting their throats years ago. Eren and Armin noticed how Levi was stood still. "I know Kenny, he raised me"

"What?!" Armin and Eren said, looking over at the captain for information. "He raised you?"

"Back when I was just a little brat, my mother died from a disease" The captain said, running a hand through his raven locks. "It must of been days when he found me...he took me in and took care of me but the wrong way. Yes, he fed me but it wasn't the point. He taught me how to use a knife, I killed a lot of people in the underground...Kenny was a psychopath, he taught me that I needed to fight to stay alive. One day, I must of been like twelve or thirteen...I nearly killed a market stall worker, I had him at knife point and that day...Kenny had walked away and left me to fend for myself"

Eren placed a hand on his partner's shoulder for comfort. "And you think he caused this?"

Levi clicked his tongue. "Tch, what else? He must of used Yukki has bait to get to me that day. However, I told you and Kirstien to check it out" Then he looked down at Isabel and Farlan "Now, I have to make sure that Kenny doesn't get these two"

"Erwin has placed more night watchers out at night" Armin stated. "Kenny has yet to show up again after that, he must of been waiting for you to come back"

"How's everyone else been?" Eren asked, he wanted to change the subject as he was feeling Levi tremble next to him in anger.

Armin got up and made a pot of tea that was already made. Hanji had invented some kind of flask that keeps tea or coffee hot for hours, it was pretty handy to have. He poured 3 cups of black tea. He handed two cups over and had one for himself. "Well, a lot had went down when you guys left. Mikasa went crazy when she heard you guys left here when Isabel and Farlan were still babies. She's calmed down a lot though, I think she had some time to think about her actions"

"In what way?" Levi asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Armin added two tea spoons of sugar and a small amount of milk to his tea. "Mikasa spent most of the time in the dungeons to think, I think she was down there for at least a week. She was really depressed and upset with herself, Erwin or Hanji had to bring down her food and drink every night" He quickly took a sip of his tea before continuing. "We all forgave her in the end, it took us a while to gain her trust again. She wants her brother back and she is willing to accept her niece and nephew"

Farlan looked up from the floor and blinked his emerald eyes up at Armin. "Aunt Mika's sorry?"

"But Aunt Mika hurt daddy's feelings" Isabel sadly said.

Eren got up from the bench and knelt down in front of his little kids, smiling sadly. "I'm sure she's sorry, it will take me some time to trust her again but I forgave her ages ago. If you two are frightened of her, then stay with me or papa okay?" He saw his kids nod as they understood.

"What else has been going on?" Levi asked.

Armin sighed as he started to think of everything that has been going on. "Well, Christa or in this case Historia, is now the queen of the walls-"

"WHAT!? Since when was Christa crowned queen?!"

"Ever since they found out that King Fritz was fraud and that Historia has royal blood in her veins. Her father was part of the royal family, they are the ones that have the Founding Titan but it was stolen. No one knows where it is and Historia needs to claim it back by eating a titan shifter who has it. The walls even have titans inside of it, which was kept hidden from us" The blonde said, his eyes narrowed slightly. "We even know who are the Armoured and Colossal Titan"

Eren's eyes widen up, this was new. He was finally gonna know who they were, the rightful killers that destroyed his home and resulted in his mother's death. "W-Who?"

Blue eyes looked into teal of his best friend. "Just promise not to freak when I tell you, they're waiting to stand trial. They offered themselves in about a month ago and they're willing to say information they have in court. It's Reiner and Bertholdt"

This was a lot to take in. Reiner and Bertholdt were the shifters. Eren just staid frozen at this information, then he rose up and left the mess hall. Isabel and Farlan wanted to follow their daddy but Levi gently picked them up. "Daddy needs some time to himself, he'll be back later...okay?"

"...Okay" They both said with a frown. They hated seeing their daddy upset.

All of a sudden, the door opened up again. There stood Jean with little Yukki in his arms, who was holding onto her book and bag. Yukki's golden eyes smiled brightly, her glasses were tilted to one side "Daddy! Daddy! I'm home!" Farlan's little face started to go red again, all he could think about was that kiss she gave him this morning. Then, her eyes found Farlan's, she waved cutely as she smiled. "Hello again Farlan!"

Farlan gulped as he waved back, looking all shy.

Jean put Yukki down as she ran over to Armin and gave him a hug. Armin giving off a chuckle as he kisses her strawberry blonde hair. "Hello my little bug, how was school?"

"It was loads of fun daddy!" She shrieked out with joy. "We learnt a lot about different colours, there are so many! I even have a favourite colour now and it's blue! Just like the ocean daddy!" For a little girl, she sure talks a lot. But then she frowned as she gave Armin his book, it was all damp and dirty. "I erm...I ruined your book-"

"No you didn't" Farlan spoke up, feeling brave as he clutched his fists together. "Uncle Coconut, Yukki didn't ruin your book...these mean girls did! They threw it into a dirty puddle!"

Isabel blinked over at her brother, since when was he this brave? Especially in front of a girl that isn't her.

Armin blinked down at his book then over to Farlan, then he looked into his daughter's eyes that were shield by her glasses. "Are those girls picking on you again?"

Yukki nodded as she looked to the floor. "They treat me different...because I don't have a mommy and that I have two daddy's. They call me weird and a loser for believing in the outside world..." Then she started to cry. "They won't leave me alone!"

Jean came over and rubbed his little girl's back to give her comfort. "I swear I'll go to that school myself and have a word with your teacher, this has gone too far"

Levi would of felt the same if his kids acted like this, instead of talking, he would kill those bullies on the spot but he's not cold hearted. He got up from his seat and got in front of Yukki, ruffling her hair. This made her look into Levi's steel eyes as she wiped her face. "How about Farlan and Isabel go to school with you? They can protect you"

"Captain, you don't have t-"

"Ackerman blood runs through them, and they can take care of themselves" He said. "Which school is it?"

"Rosalie Primary School" Armin answered.

Levi nodded. "I'll go there tomorrow, you two brats ready to learn?" He looked down at his kids. They gave him a nodded with a smile on their little faces. "School is not place to fool around. Make sure you listen to your teachers, do your school work and make sure you sanitize yourselves when you come back, I don't wanna catch any dirty snotty germs from a dirty kid, understood?" Then he turned to Jean. "And another thing, I want my role as captain back"

"Yes sir!" Jean, Farlan and Isabel said.


	17. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> In progress

As the day flew by, it was time for dinner. All of scouts were amazed to see the family back and well. Eren and Levi were just as happy to have their scouting uniforms back on, which Isabel and Farlan found so awesome by the way! Levi did go to that school to sigh up his kids to study there. Of course, the teachers said yes since it's Levi. Eren did eventually come back after he had some time to think, which was understandable, it's not everyday you find out that two of your friends are traitors. Isabel and Farlan were excited to eat, for the occasion, they dressed up to impress. Farlan's messy black hair was sleeked to one side and combed nicely, and he was wear a nice plain white shirt, nice dark blue pants, black shoes and a matching green bow tie to match his eyes. Isabel's brown hair was up in pig tails that were held by pink bows, and she was wearing a baby pink dress with puffy white shoulder sleeves, white knee high socks with matching pink dolly shoes.

"Remind me again why you are dressed up?" Eren asked as he tied Farlan's bow. "Not saying it's a bad thing"

Isabel giggled as she smiled brightly, her pig tails bounced as she did a little twirl. "Me and Farlan want to impress everyone!"

Farlan nodded with agreement with his sister. "Yeah, we want everyone to like us!"

Eren made a soft smile that was on his face, his kids were so darn cute! He knows that Levi had taught them well when they were first learning how to speak. His kids take manners very seriously, especially at meal times. "Well, I'm sure that'll make papa very pleased but there's no need to dress up"

"Why not?" Isabel frowned, she gave off an adorable pout that she learned from Eren. "Aren't I pretty?"

"You're very beautiful Isabel, but you don't need to dress to impress" Eren said, before putting on his scouting jacket. "Just be yourselves, you don't have to sit with me or papa, you can sit with whoever you want-"

"DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO SIT NEXT TO AUNT HANJI!?" Farlan's little emeralds eyes sparkled, he loves spending time with Hanji and learning about titans. This afternoon, Levi had let the kids have to afternoon to themselves. Levi had some business to settle with Erwin, Hanji offered to look after the twins, Isabel didn't want to go so she staid with Yukki for some girl time. Farlan went with Hanji and he had learnt so much from her, she told him all about animals from the books he found. He was just so fascinated how the world worked. Shortly, Hanji became his most favourite aunt. "Please can I sit with her?!"

Eren gave off a nervous laugh, he knows how crazy Hanji can get, he doesn't want a crazy son into the mix either. "I guess it's okay, just make sure she doesn't put anything in your food or drink"

Farlan nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm gonna sit with Yukki, to have some girly time without icky boys!" Isabel faked gagged, pretending to get the bad taste out of her mouth. "Boy's have cooties"

Eren had gave off a little smirk as he knelt down to his daughter's level. "I don't know, what about Satoshi? I saw the way you went red-"

"DADDY STOP!" Isabel cried out with a bright red face, she hid her titan scared cheeks with her hands. "He's still a boy and he has cooties! So gross! Blech!"

The parent just laughed. Soon, they both left the room and made their way to the mess hall. The kids were excited to eat with everyone else, they know their papa will be waiting for them inside the mess hall. Once they got there, Eren opened the door and heard a lot of chatter inside. Isabel and Farlan waited until Eren had gave them permission to go in. Eren's teal eyes looked down at his babies. "Okay, what are the rules?"

Farlan held up one finger. "Rule One: Be polite"

Isabel held up two fingers. "Rule Two: Have table manners when eating, meaning don't talk with your mouth full and always chew before you swallow"

Farlan held up three fingers. "Rule Three: Don't scream or yell at the table"

Isabel held up four fingers. "Rule Four: Don't make a mess on clothes or on the table"

And finally both kids held out five fingers "Rule Five: Have fun!" they both said with smiles.

Yep, Levi had taught them well with manners. Eren gave them some praise before planting kisses on their little heads. "Very good! Now, behave yourselves. Come back to us when it's time to leave alright?"

"Okay daddy!" They both squeaked out with glee. They both rushed inside to find the people who they were planning to sit with.

Eren had spotted Levi sitting over in the corner, waiting for his titan shifting husband to join him. The brunette smiled over as he walked over to join him. "Hey captain"

The raven gave off a smirk at his lover before sipping his tea. "Hey brat, where are the kids?"

Eren sat opposite him before looking behind him. There was Isabel, two tables down, chatting with Yukki who was sitting next to Armin and rest of his friends. And Farlan was at the higher ranks table, next to Hanji, who was talking to him about different plants. Both kids were using their table manners correctly, always chew before you swallow and never talk with your mouth full. But both babies have smiles on their faces.

"It's nice to see them happy here" Levi started, eyeing his little babes from afar. "Not saying they weren't happy before, but with different people"

Eren nodded as he started to tuck into his food. "Yeah, I get what you mean. It's nice to see them getting on with everyone...I hate the fact they are growing up"

The captain sighed. He leant over and ran his hand through those brown locks. "Every kid grows up sometime, just appreciate they still have their innocence for a long time. I want my brats to stay as my brats, grown up or not...they're still my little brats"

Soon, Eren felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned and there stood his sister, Mikasa. Her hair was a lot shorter that he had last seen it, she was still wearing that red scarf wrapped round her neck but it was now a faded pinkish colour. Her dark grey eyes held a lot of regret and sadness. She looked at Eren in the eyes and said. "Can we talk?"

"I guess" Eren quietly said, as he shifted himself over for her to sit down.

Levi was eyeing Mikasa with hatred, but he was willing to hear what she had to say. Not only did she hurt Eren but hurt his kids as well over 4 years ago, just before they were born and after they were born. His steel eyes narrowed before drinking more of his tea. "Well, spit it out Ackerman"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes back at the captain before sighing. "I just...I just wanna say I'm sorry. I'm so SO sorry for what I did" Her dark grey eyes started to swell up with tears. "It was wrong, I was so wrong of doing this to you, Eren" She eyed her adoptive brother as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. "I'll never forgive myself for what I've done. I-I was just so angry at what he did to you-"

"Listen, Ackerman" Levi started, Mikasa's attention was now on him as another tear dropped. "It was the heat of the moment. It was time of need for comfort. Eren had blamed himself for the death of my squad. We were both in wrong that night" He continued. "Eren had seduced me with a kiss and I caved in. We both wanted to get our minds off of it, even if it was just for one night. We didn't know that his abilities helped him to reproduce" Then, his gaze turned to Isabel and Farlan who were still smiling brightly. "I did reject Isabel and Farlan at first, then I realised that they were just innocent children and I love the both of them"

Mikasa also turned over to look at her niece and nephew for a few moments before turning back to Eren. "I understand if you won't forgive or trust me anymore"

Eren then placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. "You wanna meet them?"

The girl's eyes had widen at this offer. Then she slowly nodded.

Levi then got up from his seat and went to go get his little brats. Mikasa was now filled with worry. The first time she had met them was when they were new born babies, and she didn't act very well when she saw them. Soon, Levi had returned, holding onto their little hands. "Ackerman, this is Isabel and Farlan...Kids, this is your aunt Mikasa"

Isabel and Farlan gapped as they looked up at their aunt for the first time. They felt a little shy but they weren't scared of her, they were brave. The little girl is more brave that her twin, she let go of Levi's hand and strolled over and unexpectly...she hugged her. "Hello! I'm Isabel!"

Mikasa felt a lot of shock when she felt her niece hug her. Soon, she started to relax and hugged her back. "Nice to meet you" she said with a small smile.

Farlan slowly made his way over, joining his sister into the hug. "I'm Farlan" he said shyly.

Mikasa was now full on crying as she hugged the both of them. She's never felt so happy to know she has been accepted, it was all her fault to begin with and she has regretted ever since they left. "Nice to meet you too" she sobbed out.

Isabel giggled as she pulled out a small tissue from her dress pocket, she dabbed her aunt's eyes and tears. "Don't cry auntie! Be happy!"

Mikasa smiled through her tears as Isabel was drying them. Farlan was smiling up at Mikasa. "Yeah! You're a scout right?! Scout's never cry, be happy aunt Mika!"

This had made Eren's swell up with tears of his own. He was so happy to have his sister back, the kids have their aunt Mikasa in their life. "Why don't Mikasa babysit you one day?"

This made the kids smile brightly. "Oh please! Please! Please! Aunt Mika! We promise to be good!" They both cried out with big smiles on their little faces.

This made Mikasa smile as her tears had finally stopped. She eyed at those little faces and ruffled their heads. "Heh, I don't see why not. I babysit Yukki sometimes, we can do whatever you want"

"Yay!" They both cried out with glee. Yep, these two defiantly have Eren's fun nature. "Can we tomorrow?"

"Hold up you two" Levi said, grabbing his little brats by the back's on their clothing. He hosted them up as they laughed. "You start school tomorrow morning. You'll play with aunt Mikasa tomorrow"

Mikasa looked over at Eren. "He's a good father, isn't he?"

Eren just grinned with a shrug. "Oh yeah, he had his doubts to begin with" He looked over to see Isabel and Farlan hanging onto their's papa's arms, as he started to flex his arms up and down like he was doing weights, making the babies laugh as well. "But once they came, he was a natural really"

"I can see that" Mikasa said, tugging on her scarf, which was a habit of hers. "I'm more than happy to take care of them after school. Erwin is planning a mission outside to walls soon. Things have been going on a lot round here"

"I heard about Reiner and Bertholdt...What happened?"

Mikasa noticed that the mess hall was starting to clear. Levi had took the twins out to get them ready for bed, mainly so Eren and Mikasa can talk. She looked up at the ceiling. "There was a rescue mission outside of Wall Rose. Somehow, a bunch of titans had gotten in but there was no hole in the wall. The Garrison had searched every inch and couldn't find one. Ymir is also a shifter but...she's missing, no one knows where she is. The search was given up ages ago, Reiner and Bertholdt admitted they were the shifters that breached Wall Maria" She narrowed her eyes. "They turned themselves in after we rescued them in time, and they're standing trial next week. There was this huge Beast like titan that was seen around, it hasn't shown up since though"

"Did...Did they admit anything else?" Eren asked.

Mikasa turned to her brother before tugging her scarf. "They said...Someone else was working with them"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure if it's true but I overheard them one night a few months back. It was my turn to take watch in the cells, I don't think they knew I was listening. But...did your dad ever told your mom, about his previous life?"

Eren shook his head, he can't remember much really. His dad normally kept things to himself. "No why?"

Mikasa got up from her seat and looked back at him. "It turns out that you have a brother, a half brother of royal blood...Zeke Jaeger"


	18. Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> In progress

The next morning had approached. Farlan and Isabel were sleeping in their new bedrooms, which happened to be their papa's old room. Both kids shared a bunk bed which Farlan sleeping on the top, and Isabel on the bottom. The bedroom was filled with toys which were placed in a toybox or on a shelf on the wall, a large closet which held the clothes and other products. It must of been at least 5:30am in the morning as the moon was still high in the night sky. However, both kids have picked up Eren's sleeping habits, meaning they hate early mornings and preferred to sleep in. But today was the first day of school for them, this will be the first time they'll be away from their fathers for a good few hours. Farlan staid curled up in his blue sheets, cuddling his soft lizards in his grip and his black hair looking ten times more messy. Isabel had a pillow over her face as she cuddled her toy bunny, her brown hair was sticking up all over the place and was coming out of her ponytail.

As both kids were in a deep sleep, the door had opened up. Levi was always an early riser and he was already dressed for the day. He walked into the room, holding a candle stick with a lit candle inside and placed it on the bedside counter. The captain approached the bunk bed, gently shaking the kids awake, much to their dismay. "Oi brats, time to get up" He said in a quiet voice.

Isabel groaned in annoyance as she still kept the pillow against her face, and pulled her blanket up more. Farlan blinked open his emerald green eyes slightly as he wiped them. His messy black hair was sticking up like he had ran through a bush. "Papa" yawned Farlan as he sat up in his bed. "Wh-Why so early?"

Levi looked up at his son and ruffled his messy hair. "It's your first day of school, I need the both of you washed and dressed okay? Me and daddy will take you after breakfast"

The brown haired girl just groaned again. Isabel loved to sleep, she has no need for candles in bed anymore. Hanji had made her a nightlight, thanks to her obsession with science that is. It was pink with stars and ponies on it, there was a candle inside of it to make the shapes come to life in the room, but the candle had long gone went out. "I don't wanna get up" Isabel muffled into her pillow.

Farlan shook his head awake more, he wiped the sleep away from his eyes. The boy used the ladder to get off his bunk and onto the floor, grinning as he stood in front of his sisters bed. "Well, get up Izzy or papa will get mad"

Isabel threw her pillow at her brother with annoyance, making him laugh as he landed butt first on the floor. "Don't call me Izzy!"

Levi had sighed, it's far too early for this shit. "Cut it out, go get washed up then come to our room okay?"

"Yes papa" They both said as they yawned and Levi had left the room.

Luckily, both twins had their own bathroom to share hence it was Levi's old sleeping quarters. Farlan went and used the bathroom first, using his special stool to reach the sink. He slowly turned on the tap to release the warm water, grabbing a face cloth and ran it into the water to wash his face. Gently wiped his titan scared cheeks and around his face to get rid of any damp or sweat. After that, he grabbed a towel to dry his face before brushing his teeth and then using the toilet. After he was done, Isabel had finished making the beds before using the bathroom herself.

Once they were both washed up, they left their bedroom and into their father's bedroom which happened to be next door. Isabel opened door seeing that Levi was making the bed while Eren was in the bathroom, sounds like he's taking a shower. "We're done papa!"

The captain finished changing the bed sheets as he saw his little brats, all looking fresh. He could tell as he can smell the soap coming off them, due to their size and age they can't bath themselves yet. "I can tell, you both smell of soap...Now then, I've been told you have to wear school uniform"

"Uniform?" Farlan repeated back. "But Yukki-chan didn't yesterday"

"Yukki-chan?" Isabel said, looking at her brother.

Farlan quickly blushed up red as he covered his mouth with his hands. "So-Sorry! Is it a bad word?"

Levi gave off a small chuckle at his son's innocence. "No, it's not a bad word. It's okay to have a crush"

"I don't have a crush!" Farlan protested, trying to cover up his little white lie. Ever since he saved Yukki from those girls, he gets all nervous and shy around her. But he had to admit, she is really cute.

"Right and my mama is Hanji" Isabel said with an eye roll, making Farlan hit her hard on the arm. "Oww! Papa, Farlan hit me!"

Eren had come out of the bathroom, all dressed up for the day. His long hair tied up in his stylish man bun. His teal eyes eyed his kids as he gave off a sigh. "Guys, please stop it. It's too early for this, just get dressed then we can go for breakfast" Eren did have a rough night sleeping, since Mikasa had told him about his half brother, his mind was all over the place.

Levi handed his kids a bag each. "Inside here is what you need to wear, so put them on and then we can go eat"

"Okay!" They both said, taking the bags and rushed back into their rooms to get ready.

Eren went and sat down on the made bed, fiddling with his wedding ring on his finger. He felt the bed dip beside him and an arm around his shoulder. Eren leaned into the touch as he gripped onto Levi's jacket. "It's a lot to take in, Levi. I can't believe how my dad kept most of his private life hidden from my mom"

"I'm sure he had a reason" Levi says before planting his lips on Eren's, giving him a cute peck. "We'll find him and your brother, but first we have that trial to worry about. Which is happening today when the kids are at school. We both need to be present with the rest of the scouts, well, only the witnesses anyway"

"What time is the trial?" Eren asked, taking his head off Levi's shoulder. Teal looking into grey. "I don't know how I'm gonna cope, what the hell do I say?"

Levi sighed. "The trial is at noon, I'm sure everything will be fine. They're willing to tell us everything they know, we might get more information about that blonde bimbo in that crystal-"

"TA DA!"

The twins had returned and are dressed up in their school uniforms, and they looked so darn cute. Isabel was dressed up in a white button up shirt and black skirt that came above her knees, white knee high socks with black shoes over them, she even had a cute black cardigan on that had the school's logo on the front. Which was a purple rose that had 'RPS' over it, her brown hair was neatly brushed and was up in twin pigtails that were held together by her pink bows.

Farlan's uniform was almost the same as his sisters but he had black trousers instead of a skirt, and instead of a black cardigan he had a black blazer jacket. His black hair was styled neatly and was no longer sticking up or looking messy. Both kids had their backpacks on their backs and their adorable eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oh...my...GOD! Look at you two!" Eren cried out, wiping his fake tears away from his face, making Levi roll his eyes at him. "Look how darn cute you are!"

Isabel done a little twirl as she done a peace sign with her fingers. "Do I look pretty?"

"Very pretty" Levi said before smiling slightly. It was difficult for him to see his babies growing up so fast, it felt like only yesterday he held them for the first time when they were born.

Farlan just rolled his eyes at his sister. Both he and Levi hair the same eye roll and scowling face, as they say, like father like son. "Come on Izzy! I'm getting hungry!"

"STOP CALLING ME IZZY!" She yelled out with anger. She hates that nickname to the core. "MY NAME IS ISABEL! IZZY IS AUNT ISABEL'S NICKNAME!"

Levi froze at what his daughter just said, how could she possibly know?! "Isabel, what did you just say?"

Isabel looked at her papa, she felt ashamed of yelling at her brother "I'm sorry for yelling-"

"No, no, not that...How did you know about Izzy? I never told you about her"

Isabel's grey eyes softened as she eyed her papa, she played with her fingers before answering him. "She's visits me in my dreams with Uncle Farlan, they say that they miss you and love you papa. I play with them all the time in my dreams, aunt Izzy is so funny and crazy and uncle Farlan plays tea parties with me" She smiles brightly as she thinks of them.

Levi had felt his eyes water at what his daughter was telling him. She's been seeing them when she sleeps, it made him feel happy to know that his deceased family would go and see his children. "H-How long has this been happening?"

Isabel shrugged. "I don't know, a year maybe?"

"I've been having those dreams too!" Farlan smiled as he ran over to his papa, gripping onto his pants on his uniform. "I've met aunt Petra, uncle Eld, Gunther and Orlo. They miss you and daddy so much!" Now Levi's face was growing wet as tears ran down his face, Farlan continued to explain his dreams. "They taught me hand-to-hand combat, they would tell me stories about their adventures with you!"

Eren smiled gently as a lone tear ran down his face, thinking of his old squad. He knelt down and planted a kiss on each of their little head. "You tell them that we miss them too, this has made papa very happy. Come and tell us your stories with us, I'm sure we'll love to hear them"

This made both kids smile as they hugged their daddy tightly, as they let go, they went and hugged their papa tightly with giggles. "Aunt Petra says you're a clean freak, papa"

Levi smirked as he shook his head before letting his kids go. "You tell her, that she needs to shut her mouth"

Farlan laughed as he gave a salute. "Yes sir!"

/

After breakfast, Armin had offered to take Isabel and Farlan along with his daughter to school. Levi had his first day back as captain while Eren was doing cleaning chores with the rest of the scouts. Isabel and Yukki were having a chat while Farlan walked beside Armin. He looked up at his uncle as he took a deep breath before talking. "Uncle Armin?"

Armin looked down at Farlan as he smiled. "Yes Farlan?"

"Is wrong for me to say that...that I like Yukki-chan?" He said before gulping from fear.

This made the blonde blink, he gave off an amused chuckle before ruffling Farlan's black hair. "No it's not wrong, you guys will be great friends. You did protect her from those girls as you mentioned yesterday and I thank you for that"

This made Farlan smile, there was nothing wrong with being friends with a girl or maybe even having a crush. "I'll always save Yukki!"

Soon, the school building came into view. It was decent size and there were children running around before the bell rings. Armin knelt down in front his daughter and his niece and nephew. "Now, be good okay? Yukki will take you two to your new classroom and try to keep the fights at bay. Your fathers want you keep away from trouble and always go to your teacher for backup"

"Okay" All three kids said.

Armin waved as the kids started to make their way into the building. Both Farlan and Isabel were scared, they've never been round this many children before. It was just them when they were toddlers and never really made friends. But now they had Yukki so it was okay. The little blonde girl smiled as she led them to a classroom which was now starting to pile up with kids. "This is a classroom!" Yukki smiled at the pair. "This is where we all learn!"

Once they got in, all eyes fell on them. Well, they are the new kids but this made them both gulp slightly. There was an adult in the room meaning this was the teacher. The teacher was a female with long brown hair with bright violet eyes, she was wearing a long brown dress with brown flat shoes. Her name was Mrs. Ohara. She cleared her throat meaning the kids to take their seats. But poor Isabel and Farlan had no clue what to do. The teacher began to speak. "Good morning class, we have two new students joining us today! They're a bit shy so please make them feel welcome" Then she smiled over at the titan scared cheek twins. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Isabel and Farlan slowly made their way to the front the classroom, all eyes still staid on them but they knew way. The kids were looking at their titan scars on their cheeks. Daddy told them that they were special, and they took that with pride. Always be brave and never afraid. "H-Hello" Isabel squeaked out before clearing her throat. "My name is Isabel Carla Ackerman...I'm five years old and I live at Scout HQ"

Farlan took a deep breath and spoke after his sister was done. "M-My name is Farlan Rivaille Ackerman, I'm also five years. Isabel is my twin sister"

The teacher smiled brightly at the pair, then turning to her students. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Almost a full room of hands went up apart from Yukki's as she knew them. The teacher pointed over at a boy. "Yes Nicolos?"

"What's up with your faces?" He pointed over. "They're really weird"

Isabel glared over at the kid while Farlan staid silent. "My daddy and papa say's we're special! Back off nitwit!"

"Isabel Ackerman!" The teacher exclaimed as she glared down at the girl. "Cut that out or you'll be sent out of the classroom! I will not have that word in this room understand!?"

Isabel felt her eyes prick up slightly. It was her first day and she was already in trouble. Then how come that kid didn't get in trouble but she did?! Wait until her fathers hear about this. "Sorry miss..." She muttered.

"That's better, now take your seats which are placed at the back"

Isabel and Farlan made their way to the back of the room and sat down at the desks. Both twins kept their glare over on the kid that made a judgement about their faces. He was gonna get it! They will make him hurt. The teacher started to hand out the history books about the titans and the history of the walls. Farlan got a little excited when he saw a titan history book.

Mr.s Ohara now started the lesson. "Okay class, would any like to tell me what a titan is?" Straight away, Farlan's hand rose up at lightening speed. He will thank Hanji for this and his studies. She smiled over. "Yes Farlan?"

Farlan cleared his throat before explaining. "A titan is a creature that has been around for over two thousand years, they feast on any human that they can find" Snickers were then heard from the other kids which he ignored. "They come in all different classes. Two metre class which is the smallest, seven metre class which is slightly taller and then the twelve metre class which is the tallest"

"Very good!" Mrs. Ohara smiled. "What is an abnormal titan? Does anyone know?"

Again Farlan's hand rose up and more snickers followed by the words like 'good two shoes' or 'nerd' "An abnormal titan is something that is not mindless, it has a brain that can possess intelligence on how it acts or moves"

"Well done again Farlan! You are so smart!"

This made the boy smile brightly with praise. "Thank you Mrs. Ohara!"

"Oh my god you're such a teachers pet!" Cried out one of the girls, pointing a finger at Farlan. "Just shut up already!"

Isabel growled over at the girl "You leave my brother alone! Least he has a brain!"

The girl gasped as she was offended, she left her desk and ran over to Isabel and grabbed her hair tightly. Soon all the class started to chant 'fight' Mirs. Ohara was trying her best to break it up but it wouldn't let up. Farlan and Yukki tried pulling the girl off of Isabel. But the girl's nail caught Isabel in the face and she started to bleed. But everything went silent as steam had came out of Isabel's cut as she started to heal. The girl and the other kids went into shock as they saw the steam and the cut fade from Isabel's face. "You're...You're such a freak" she said.

This made Isabel freeze as tears swelled up and ran down her face, Farlan went over to his sister to hug her, while glaring at the girl and the other students. "My sister is not a freak! She's special! If she's a freak then I'm one too!" He ran his fingernail down his palm to make it deep enough to bleed, steam came out to heal his wound till it was gone.

Mrs. Ohara knew about Isabel and Farlan powers, since Levi had come to see her the day before to warn her about them. Now she knew what he meant, she felt sympathy for them. "Okay, that's enough. Farlan, Yukki why don't you take Isabel outside to calm down?"

Farlan and Yukki nodded as he took her outside the room to calm her down. Isabel glared over at the door as tears ran down her face. "I'll show her who's the freak! I'll end her and every last one of those disgusting kids" She clenched her teeth in anger. "They will suffer..." what she didn't know was that her fist gave off an small lighting shock and it was visible. But only Farlan saw it and he knew what it meant. Isabel might be a pure breed shifter.


	19. The Trial

It was time for the trail for Bertholdt and Reiner to start. Everyone was present in the court room. Garrison, Scouts and the MPs. Eren and Levi were standing with Erwin and Hanji, along with everyone else. Both males had no idea what had been going on for the past 4 years, ever since Isabel and Farlan were still babies, they needed to know what went down. Zackley, who the was sitting at podium, was waiting for the prisoners to come through. Bertholdt and Reiner handed themselves in for whatever reason, all Eren knew was that...his friends were titan shifters and destroyed his home. But they must of had a reason and why. Eren's breathing started to increase from fear, he had a habit of fiddling with his wedding ring on his finger. Levi noticed this, he gently grabbed Eren's hand and laced their fingers together. The brunette looked at his shorter husband and smiled slightly. "I'm okay...just...you know"

"It's okay to be worried" Levi said gently. He caressed Eren's hand with the his thumb. "Once we get answers, then we can pick up our little ones from school"

The doors had opened up. Every face turned towards the back of the room, Reiner and Bertholdt were being escorted by MPs, they were both handcuffed too. They were placed on their knees and two poles went over the chains to keep both shifters secure. Zackley eyed both males in the centre of the room, holding out a sheet of paper. The trial had begun. "You two are Reiner Bruan and Bertholdt Hoover? Is that correct?"

"Yes sir" They both said in unison. Both Reiner and Bertholdt will tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Zackley nodded. He kept his eyes on both shifters and he will for the whole trial. "Tell us your story but answer the questions on what I ask you. Everyone in the court will remain silent to listen. I got told you both handed yourselves in out of guilt. Now, please begin"

Reiner took a deep breath and started to tell the whole story about everything. "Annie, Bertholdt and myself are not from here, we are from Marley. We were sent here for a mission to reclaim the Founding Titan" He said, the whole room had remained silent. "We were just kids, our friend Marcel also had a shifting ability...but he died after he saved me from getting eaten. That titan had stole the power of the Jaws Titan, and that titan was Ymir. Ymir was a scout"

Eren's eyes widen up. Ymir? Historia's Ymir was a shifter but where was she? Armin had mentioned that she was missing, everyone had gave up the search years ago.

Bertholdt took over from Reiner. "We were the ones who destroyed Wall Maria. Myself and Annie wanted to return home when we saw what happened to Marcel. But Reiner wanted to keep moving forward" He kept going. "We know its too late for apologies but...if we could turn back time, we wouldn't of done this. Once we saw that everyone living here was kind, gentle and caring. The guilt was eating at us for a while"

Zackley hummed as he kept his eyes on them, he was taking in this story piece by piece. "And where is Ymir?"

Reiner's honey eyes eyed the judge, then over to Historia. Historia was now crowned queen of the walls but she was in her scouting uniform, she deserved to know what happened to her friend. "After she saved us at the tower from a titan attack. She had worn herself out, she was badly injured. Myself and Bertholdt found her under the rubble and she...she turned herself in-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE TURNED HERSELF IN?!" Historia cried out, her baby blue eyes swelled up with tears. She had hoped that Ymir was still alive somewhere, hoping she would return to her. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Bertholdt refused to look the blonde queen as he closed his eyes tightly. "She told us to leave her there...Ymir told us she was gonna go to Marley...to give the power back that she stole-"

Historia was now loosing control of herself. This meant that Ymir was gone, her best friend was dead! "PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS A LIE!" She cried out, heavy tears streamed down her face. "SHE CAN'T BE GONE!.....She can't be gone" Now the sobbing started. Everyone in room felt sympathy towards the queen. Hanji was trying her best to comfort her but it wasn't working. "I need to get out of here..." Historia mumbled to herself. No one stopped her as she power walked out of the court room.

"So, Ymir is dead and someone has got the Jaw titan ability?" Zackley asked. He saw that Reiner and Bertholdt both nodded to confirm it. "Is there anything else?"

Reiner turned over to Eren and Levi, his golden eyes had met Eren's and he quickly looked away. "We believe that Eren has the Founder...The Founding titan can only be used properly by the royal family. Whoever gave Eren his powers, also got the Founding titan and passed it on"

Eren let go of Levi's hand, he lifted his leg over the railing and stood in between his former friends. His teal eyes looked up at Zackley as he panted slightly. "May I have permission to speak?"

"Granted"

The brunette looked down at Bertholdt and Reiner. Eren needed more answers and now. He took a deep breath. "Myself and Captain Levi had kept a secret. A secret that was kept for five years" Levi's silver eyes had widen from slight fear. Eren was gonna confess about Isabel and Farlan, how everyone will react is unknown. "Five years, Annie was captured while inside of her crystal. After the death of the Levi Squad, I had blamed myself...Myself and the captain had a talk and something had happened. I became pregnant"

"Wait what!?" 

Whispers had started to come out apart from the scouts. Eren had felt good to get this all out, he no longer had to keep this in anymore. "I had a set of twins. A boy and a girl called Isabel and Farlan. They know everything about titan shifters from myself, they know what the titans can do. They do carry titan healing abilities, I'm not sure if they have a titan form as they are still young...Reiner, Bertholdt...what else do you know?"

Before they could speak. Hanji raised her hand up. "Permission to speak?"

"Granted"

"Little Farlan was with me the other day. He was reading a very old titan history book about everything" She said, she went and joined Eren in the centre of the room. "Farlan had explained to me that he and his sister have been having strange dreams. He claims he has been seeing a little girl with long hair"

Zackley looked at Hanji with interest, but what has this gotta do with it? "Did he explain what has been happening in these dreams?"

"At first I didn't take much notice, as little kids dream of anything. But he said that he and his sister keep sharing the same dream. They would be in an unknown place, covered in sand and with a glowing tree in the back. There was always a girl standing there, long hair with a headband in it, a long dress and dead looking eyes...I think they've been talking to Ymir Fritz, the girl who started this titan curse"

A Garrison solider had spoke up. "Thee Ymir Fritz? That's ridiculous! How can two little kids dream of her?"

Levi finally took the chance to speak up before Erwin did. "But what if she has wanted to communicate with them? I will not let my kids die by your hands!-"

"Bring them here" Zackley spoke out. "We'll take a break, bring those two here. I wanna hear more about those dreams. Maybe...those two are the key to getting our freedom back"

/

It was now mid afternoon and it was lunch time at the school. All of the kids were outside playing, Farlan had kept his eye on his sister. After seeing her angry and seeing a small shock of lightening from her fist, he doesn't want her to lose control. He knows that Isabel is a pure titan shifter, the girl from his dream had said so, this meant that he was one too. Farlan sat next to Yukki, who was talking away about animals. Isabel was keeping her eyes on that girl who attacked her at class, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I wanna kill her"

Farlan placed a hand on her shoulder before talking into her ear in a hushed voice. "Remember what Ymir said...don't go out of control. She knows about our blood status...we're pure breed shifters, we can't lose control"

Isabel really did wanna hurt someone for what happened, but she had to remain calm and collected. But that soon changed when the girl had approached her with her friends.

"You done being a freak yet?"

Isabel looked up and glared at this girl. She growled, feeling her titan blood rage with heat in her veins. "Back away from me!"

She grinned down at her, placing her hands on her little hips. For a little girl, she had a real bad attitude! "How about no? Freaks like you need to die, so do us a favour!"

Farlan growled, feeling his own rage the same as his sisters. "Our father will hear about this! Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Farlan has recently picked up his smart ass mouth from his papa. "Call us freaks one more time, I dare you!"

"Farlan!" Yukki cried out, she pulled at his sleeve on his blazer. Her honey brown eyes held a lot of fear. "Please stop!"

"Better listen to your little loser girlfriend" The other girl said, who flipped her stupid ass pigtails to the side. "All she does is cry and hide, pfft loser"

Isabel pushed her roughly, making her fall over on the floor. "Call her a loser again and I'll freaking end you!"

Farlan quickly took hold of Yukki's hand, ignoring the blush on his pale cheeks. He gently pulled her back against the tree, using his body to shield her from the site. His sister was out for blood! He saw more lighting started to form in Isabel's hands, he had to stop her! "Isabel stop! You'll lose control!"

The brunette's silver eyes slowly starred to turn magenta and started to slit slightly as she grew more angry. No one picks on her brother or her best friend! Soon, a pair of arms wrapped around her. Isabel gaped as she slowly turned around. There stood Satoshi, he was slightly taller than her. His brown eyes looked over at the bullies with disgust. Isabel's anger slowly started to melt away until she turned back to normal. She soon felt real faint.

"Izzy? Izzy!" Farlan called out as he saw his sister fall to the floor out cold. He let go of Yukki and rushed over. Looks the powers took a lot out of her. "Izzy, wake up! Wake up!"

Satoshi knelt down next to Isabel, he felt concerned. Her face was really flushed up red, like she had a fever. He gently placed a hand on her forehead. "She has a really hot forehead, like she's sick" He looked up and saw that the bullies were gone, mainly from fear because of Isabel. "I know about you guys. I overheard the fight in the classroom this morning, and I saw lightening coming from your sisters hands in hallway. I wanna join the scouts when I grow up..."

Yukki smiled gently as she straighten her glasses on her face. "Both of my daddy's are in the scouts! I wanna be a scout too...you wanna-"

Isabel groaned as she started to come round, she panted as sweat beaded down her forehead. She felt really hit, sick and tired from the lack of energy. "I don't feel too good..."

Satoshi quickly help her up and led her over to a bush in the back. She went on her knees and started to heave out her sickness. The grey haired boy gently rubbed his hands over Isabel's back to help her a bit. "You okay? That was quite scary"

The girl dry heaved slightly as the nausea was slowly starting to vanish, she still felt tired and a bit hot. She turned her head over to Satoshi and gave off a tired smile. "I'm okay...thanks"

Farlan and Yukki had made their way over once it was all calm. The blonde girl pulled out a tissue and gently wiped Isabel's mouth and face, she smiled at her friend. "That was very brave of you, I'm glad to have you as my friend!"

This made Isabel smile a bit more. Soon, all four kids sat in a circle and started to talk. Farlan and Isabel explained about Ymir Fritz which Yukki knew so much about. "Oh I remember reading about her!"

Satoshi raised a brow over at Yukki, he doesn't know much about the titan curse but he was eager to learn. "How? There's books about her?"

"Yeah!" Yukki smiled but then she turned serious as she started to talk. "Ymir Fritz was the original Founder, she was under the rule of the first king. That poor kid was basically a slave, she had let loose some pigs from a pen to free them. The king had found out and basically set her free, but they tried to kill her out in the woods...Apparently she fell into a tree and this creature attached itself to her spine, and she became a monster. So, that tree you see in your dreams...must be the same tree she fell into! The king had used her to try and take over the world, he gave her three children. They were named Maria, Rose and Sina. The same names as the walls! Ymir had died after some bad people came...The king had forced his own daughters to eat her to gain her power. Ymir must be trying to talk to you!"

Farlan blinked over at his sister, who looked back at him "She doesn't really talk, she just points at us and says 'You are the key' and vanishes"

Satoshi looked over at his 3 new friends with a serious look on his face, "I'm sure we'll all find out together! If you dream her again, write it down when you wake up-"

"Farlan, Isabel!"

The twins had turned around to see Armin rushing over. "I've come to get you, Yukki you're coming to"

"Can 'Toshi' come too?"

Satoshi blushed slightly as Isabel had gave him a nickname. Armin gave off a quick nod anyway, he doesn't have to time to play around. "Okay fine, but you two are mainly needed"

"What for, Uncle Armin?" Farlan asked as he ruffled his black hair. "I thought daddy and papa were-"

Armin went over and knelt down in front of them, his blue eyes looking serious and stern. "You're both needed in court, they believe you have some information about Ymir Fritz...We need to go now!"

All 4 kids quickly grabbed their stuff and rushed to Armin's side. The blonde had thanked his training for this, he had 2 kids under each arm and started to make a mad dash back to the court room. Unaware that they were being watched from the roof of the school. Piercing grey eyes were watching them. "Tch, looks like the brat has some decent seeds after all. Oh well, too bad he wasted them on a shitty titan shifter...Here I come nephew" Kenny Ackerman had arrived in the scene.


	20. 17 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture of the Female Titan. Everyone is still grieving over the loss of comrades. Eren blames himself for the death of the Levi Squad. Once he and his captain have a talk, things led to another in the heat of the moment. 2 weeks later, due to Eren's titan abilities, he finds out that he's pregnant and Levi is the father. What happens now? And how will Mikasa AND the MPs react?
> 
> Ships- Ereri and slight Jearmin
> 
> In progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!- This contains spoilers for S4 of the anime/manga! Turn away now if you haven't seen it!

Isabel and Farlan gulped as they were now standing in front of everyone. Yukki and Satoshi were waiting outside like good kids they were. Whispering could be heard when they saw the twins, the only thing they noticed was the titan scaring on their faces. Levi and Eren stood by their children in case it ended badly. Reiner and Bertholdt were still present, still cuffed to the pole, the MPs and the Garrison just kept eyeing the two kids with the look of shock and fear. Zackley, however, kept calm during the situation. He looked down at his papers and then eyeing the kids. "You're Isabel and Farlan, correct?"

The kids look at their dads to be sure it was okay. Levi and Eren nodded at them. "Yes sir..." They both squeaked out from fear.

"No need to be nervous, I just need to ask you a few questions" Zackley said, give the twins a gentle smile. "We've only just found out that Eren Jaeger-Ackerman and Levi Ackerman are your parents...We are still puzzled on how you two came to be. I know the both of you are very young to learn about this. But I've been told you have been having some dreams lately?"

Farlan nodded, starting to feel a little bit brave. But he staid behind Eren's leg and gripping onto his pants. "Y-Yes sir, it's been going on for a long time"

Everyone in the room started to take notes. Nile still wanted to kill the spawns all those years ago but they got away before he had the chance.

Isabel's silvery eyes flickered slightly, she was still a bit dazed from what happened at school. She lost control and almost shifted into something, she knew that too. "Mi-Mister, can I speak?"

Zackley nodded towards the little girl. "Of course, what is it?"

"S-Something happened when me and my brother were at school" She started to explain, while she played with her dark brown hair. "There was a girl who was picking on me and my brother, and something woke up inside of me" Isabel ignored the tension that both of her parents were giving off. "I-I felt so angry that I wanted a bloodshed...I really wanted to hurt her, my mind was telling me that I should kill her in cold blood"

"Sir, me and my sister share the same thoughts and emotions" Farlan said, keeping his emerald stare on the judge. "I've spent some time with aunt Hanji...I came across a book, it was real old. I-I remember reading something about Y-Ymir Fritz-"

Levi had knelt down towards his son, his kids have never spoke this much before. "Farlan, you don't need to explain if you don't want to"

"No papa! I need to get this out!" Farlan exclaimed, clenching his fists together. "Me and Isabel are pure breed titan shifters"

"WHAT!?" Eren eyed down at his lil babies with the look of shock. "You're...what?!"

Farlan gulped, he turned his gaze to his dad with slight fear. "I'm sorry daddy...Ymir told us not to say a word about it"

Zackley started to ask his next question. "Tell us about Ymir, what did she tell you?"

Isabel and Farlan knew they couldn't hide it much longer, they had to explain or other wise, something will happen. Isabel felt Levi pick her up into his arms, she rested her head into the crook of his neck while she kept her gaze on the judge. "She just told us about our blood status and our abilities. Ymir placed a thirteen year curse on every titan shifter...but once me and my brother were born, it was frozen"

"Frozen? How do you mean?" Asked a Garrison member.

Farlan blinked over and sighed. "It's our power, we can freeze the curse while we're still alive...If you kill us then the curse will continue. If a titan shifter dies naturally, it will be passed down to a new born baby" He says, Eren picked up his little boy as he continued to speak. "Myself and my sister have froze the thirteen year curse on all shifters, including our daddy. I maybe a little kid but I'm smart. We haven't seen our titan forms yet either"

Everyone in the room went into shock again. These two kids ARE the key to end this curse as long they are kept alive. Zackley banged his hand on his table. "Scouts, Garrison and MPs. Make sure these two are kept alive at all costs. Reiner and Bertholdt have said their say, release them. We're gonna need them"

"Sir!"

Once Reiner and Bertholdt were uncuffed and let go, everyone piled out of the court room.

"Looks like we have some training to do" Levi said, eyeing his kids. "Eren?"

Eren's eyes narrowed before eyeing his husband. "We have a war to win"

However, the door had banged open and there was Kenny Ackerman. "Well, well, well...Nice to see you again Levi, still looking like a runt I see?"

"Kenny! What do you want?" Levi sneered as he kept a tight grip on his child for protection. 

Kenny just smirked as he loaded up his gun. "Those little bastards were taken before I had the chance, give them to me!"

"NO!" Eren cried out, no way was his kids gonna get taken away from him. Isabel and Farlan hid their faces away from fear. "You're not gonna taken them!"

Levi and Eren soon felt shaking from their kids, lightening started to form around their tiny bodies. "Eren! Put them down!" Levi yelled out. Both fathers put their kids down and went for cover.

The room was completely destroyed as it exploded from the two twins' power. The tiny kids were now shifting into titans, smoke started to lift away once it all calm down. There stood 2 titans, one of them was slightly tan than the other. The eyes were slit and was the shade of magenta, one had long brown hair while the other had black. Isabel and Farlan had shifted into titans and they both roared out. 

Kenny was stuck under the rubble, his grey eyes noticed the two shifting kids were eyeing him in a deadly way. "N-Now now, is that the way to t-treat your ol uncle Kenny?"

Titan Isabel looked over at her titan twin, he nodded. Kenny had screamed out when Titan Farlan had grabbed him in his big palm, crushing him in the progress. Then, he had pulled him apart, killing him instantly. Isabel swallow the bottom half while Farlan swallow the top. Kenny Ackerman was no more, blood was splattered everywhere. Levi and Eren were in so much shock at what they had just seen, their flesh and blood had killed somebody!

Soon, they shook those thoughts away as the shifter bodies started to fall and started to steam. Isabel and Farlan slowly pulled themselves out of the bodies before going uncurious. Levi and Eren quickly grabbed them and pulling them away from the heat. Soon, the titan bodies became bones until it was all gone. "W-What the hell just happened?!"

"I don't know...I just don't know" 

~17 YEARS LATER~

Isabel and Farlan were now all grown up at the tender age of 21. Isabel's lovely brown hair was now cut short and her eyes shown a bright silver, even brighter when she was just a child. She was average height and her titan scars have gonna darker red over the years. Farlan's hair was slightly longer and more messy, it was up in a low ponytail. His emerald green stare was just as deadly as his father, Levi. Both twins have come so far, they have done intense training which included titan shifting training. It was confirmed that both twins had titan shifting abilities, all titan shifters are still alive due to their ability to freeze it. Levi and Eren are so proud of their children and on how far they come. Both Isabel and Farlan had to take serious titan training seriously, since they killed Kenny Ackerman from such a young age of 5.

Yukki grew up to be so beautiful and very smart. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in french plats and her glasses were strapped to her face, and she still loves to read. 

Satoshi was also a member of scouts and joined his friends at HQ.

Everything had changed in 17 years. Eren had found out the titans from his fathers basement, where Marley was and the true reason about his fathers powers. He even got his memories and saw everything. Wall Maria was reclaimed but they lost over 200 scouts, including Erwin, the Beast Titan known as Zeke Jaeger was the cause. Annie still remains frozen in her crystal however. Levi was still the captain, he was starting to show his age a bit but he was still handsome.

The fully grown kids now have their own squad called 'The Quadz' or 'The Bronze Trio' as most of the scouts call them. With Isabel and Farlan having Ackerman blood and shifting powers, Yukki's brains ad Satoshi's stealth and agility. They were the 3rd strongest in the ranks.

"Dad, when are we going to Marley?" Farlan asked, crossing his arms at his fathers desk. "We are at war here!"

Levi eyed his son before eyeing the letters that his lover had sent him. "We have to wait for the word from your father, it should be soon. Reiner and Bertholdt are there with him, just so he doesn't get spotted"

Farlan knew that the people on Marley knew that his father has the Founder and wanted to kill him to reclaim it. The scouts are waiting for the signal for the surprise attack. "I guess so...I'm itching for a fight"

"I know you are, and so is your sister. Where is she anyway?"

Farlan shrugs before giving an eye roll. "With Yukki I guess, not sure what"

This made Levi smirk, he knows exactly what his daughter was up to. She was aware of Farlan's feelings for Yukki and she wants to help. Levi got up from his seat and ruffled his son's dark locks. "I know what she's doing, you have been pining after Yukki for over fifteen years. Isn't it about time you tell her?"

This made Farlan blush. He still hasn't even told Yukki how he felt, she was his best friend. "I don't want to...What if we die on Marley? I don't want one of us to die while the other is heart broken-"

"Listen, I'm in bits while your father is on Marley" Levi said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Your dad has been on Marley for almost a year, I miss him everyday. He tells me in his letters that he thinks of me and his lil babies...I can't believe he still calls you brats that!"

This made Farlan chuckle. Eren still has a bad habit of calling him and Isabel his 'lil babies' but it was still sweet. "So...how's aunt Historia?"

"Still pregnant but least someone is taking care of her. Her location is hidden" Levi said, before going through some paper work. "We can't have anyone from Marley know about her or they would use her as a baby making machine"

While Eren has been away, Historia had became pregnant as her own accord, she has been miserable for a long while since it happened. The queen is in hiding on a farm while carrying the child, she is nearly due to give birth as well. It is still unknown who the father is. "I just hope she'll be okay, I worry about her"

"We all worry about her. But for now, let's wait for the signal from your dad, so stay put. Isn't it your turn to patrol tonight?"

Farlan nodded before running a hand through his black messy hair. "Yeah, me and Toshi will be around for a few hours. Have a good night dad"

"You too kid"

Then young adult left his fathers office and started his night rounds. HQ hasn't been the same since Erwin died at Wall Maria before reclaiming it. Both he and Isabel were young when they heard that only 9 made it back alive. They were thankful that their fathers were alive and the rest of their aunts and uncles, but Erwin didn't make it home. So, Hanji took over to be the commander as she was next in line. The person she's picked after that will be Armin. This was gonna be a long night. It will only be a matter of time before Eren gives the order. He and his sister are ready for a fight!


End file.
